The square
by popscb
Summary: A story of secrets that people are determined to keep under wraps... but everything has it's way of coming out eventually with consequences that will change lives.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so here we go again... ****this first chapter isn't a chapter as such, that will be up tomorrow but until then have read and let me know your thoughts as to what you think "The square" is about ! Xx**

35 houses,5 flats, approximately 100 residents. 1 pub. 1 market. Several locally owned businesses. 8 surrounding streets in the Walford town. A police station. A tube station. A memorial. A club. The gardens… and an unnumbered amount of secrets. What goes on behind doors, doesn't stay that way or long.

Welcome to The Square

**Back tomorrow...**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here's your first proper chapter ...**

Chapter 2

With a suffered sigh he stared in the mirror, his head looking downwards as he fastened the last button on his freshly ironed shirt. It had been a while since he'd worn a suit of such quality, and in all honesty he wasn't too impressed he'd been forced to wear it that night either. Nonetheless, he looked good, really good. You needed a certain stature to make a suit look good, and Joey definitely did. It did feel good to make an effort once in a while, he had to admit, even if it was under duress.

Stretching his arms out to test the flexibility of the suit, he eyed his reflection in the mirror and decided he'd do. He had no other choice really. His father had brought him the suit and usually in the Branning household, what Derek said, was done. Noticing the time on the clock on his bedside table, Joey quickly ran his fingers through his already perfect hair and darted out of his room and down the stairs into the living room.

"Ah, there you are, sit" Derek stated, indicating to a spot on the sofa next to the chair he was perched in, glass of whisky poised in his hand "drink, son?"

"No thanks, Dad, I'll wait for dinner" Joey replied, smiling at his Dad. He wasn't a heavy drinker, unlike Derek, who was rarely seen without some form of tipple in his hand. Joey would much rather be at home with a soft drink or a can of beer. Derek however, liked his spirits, rather loved his spirits should he say. Whisky and brandy were his poison, and to Joey though that's exactly what his father was. Poisonous. He'd learnt the hard way over the years that his Dad was someone who demanded respect, even when he didn't deserve it.

Derek Branning was well known for his ways. People knew not to mess with him. He was a figure of almost fear in the community, but people also saw his softer side, especially when it came to his pride and joy – his daughter.

"Nonsense, you'll have a drink" he proclaimed. Moving from his chair to the dresser where the alcohol sat neatly. Derek was one of those people who liked his house clean and tidy, making sure his wife kept it up to his specific high standards. Moving back to Joey, he handed him his drink and sat down again. "so, how's my boy getting on at school then?"

"Good thanks" he replied, taking a sip of his drink, wincing as it stung his throat "I'm still not sure I wanna carry on after this year though, in education, I mean, I'd much rather work in the gym with uncle Jack."

"You'll be going to university, son, no doubt about it" Derek informed him.

Joey was a very talented 18 year old, who was pretty much the model student, his talents lay inside and outside of the classroom. He'd had a dream from a very small age of becoming a professional sports coach, ever since he'd spent his summer working in the gym his with Uncle Jack a few years ago he'd not really furthered the thought. But it was something he was sure he would persist with. Unlike his father he didn't have a hunger for business, he was good at it, very good at it to be precise, but he didn't have the passion for it like he did with sport.

"university boy that's where you belong…"

As Joey was about to argue his Mum and Alice; his younger sister, walked into the room. They looked amazing as they always did, but that night particularly they'd made an effort. Alice was a beautiful girl. She had the brains to match and would do anything to please her Daddy… she was a little blind to his downfalls and misdemeanours, truly living life as a Daddy's girl.

"You look beautiful, Al" Joey admitted, pulling his younger sister in for a hug.

"Thanks, Joe" she replied "Mum looks good too, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, you do, Mum" he informed her "it's nice to see you dressed up"

"Thank you, Joey" she stated

"He was christened, Joseph, you should use his proper name" Derek stated with distaste.

"Yes, sorry, my fault" she sighed, forcing a smile onto her face "you look very handsome tonight, Joseph. Now would you be a dear and help me bring the bread from the kitchen?"

Joey and his Mum left the room, returning a minute later. Following his Mum's instructions, they both began to organise the table ready for the dinner, his Mum was pulling out all the stops.

"Mum, how come there's only 11 places set out? I thought the new family had 2 sons?" Joey questioned.

"They do, son" she informed him smiling "Lauren isn't coming though. Max and Tanya called earlier. She's not feeling too well so we only need 11"

Joey shook his head and sighed heavily. Lauren would've been the only person who was able to make the evening bearable and now she wasn't going to be there. He knew she wasn't ill and that Max and Tanya were just being overprotective (of themselves, not Lauren.) He hadn't seem her for a while, which was odd, considering they went to the same sixth form and were in the same class. He made a mental note to call her later, if he could secretly find the time.

"You should forget about her, son" Derek admitted from the lounge "she's nothing more than a slapper. Pretty little thing though, I'll give her that"

"Don't talk about her like that" Joey hissed, glaring at his father, who had a smirk on his face.

Derek chuckled, "Oh, Joseph, one day you'll learn your lesson. I've warned you in the past, stay away from her, she's trouble"

"Please, let's not argue tonight" Sara, Joey's Mum, begged, receiving a silencing hand from Derek. The doorbell rang, cutting the tense atmosphere.

"I believe that was the door, Sara?" Derek inquired, raising an eyebrow at his wife

Quickly escaping the room, Sara went to answer the door, Joey's eyes on her as she left. There was a bustle in the hallway as Sara greeted their guests and showed them into the dining room. Their house wasn't overly extravagant but Derek like the best of everything, from his home to his food. "Please come on in…" she greeted the new residents, taking their coats and then leading them to the Lounge. "Max, Tanya, Abi...make yourselves at home"

She inhaled deeply and brushed away the invisible specks from her dress, composing herself for the rest of the evening.

**There we go... what do we think ? Secrets becoming apparent already ? Back with the next part of the dinner party later on xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drinks were soon flowing between them all, the new residents making themselves known. The Moons, the new neighbours, had moved to Albert Square from Spain. Eddie and Maria had two sons, Tyler and Anthony, Anthony was 20, 2 years older than Joey and Tyler. They had an elder son and Daughter too, but didn't seem to mention them much, maybe they had secrets too ?

"The food is delicious, Sara" Maria admitted

"Thank you, I do like to cook when I have the chance …home cooking, you can't beat it" Sara informed her.

Derek coughed, silencing the conversation, all guests turning to him at the head of the table. "so, Eddie, what was business like in Spain?"

"Booming" he replied "they love their wine out there. Drink it like water. The bar made great money"

"Why leave then?" Max inquired speaking up for the first time since arriving, Derek turned and glared, clearly disapproving of his input.

"Missed home" he explained "we grew up around here and the boys missed England. Our daughter Frankie , doesn't live too far from here either. She just had a baby so we wanted to be there for her"

The rest of the room smiled as Eddie spoke about his family, Max and Tanya stealing a quick glance at each other. Conversation didn't flow easily amongst the Branning family. No one enjoyed bringing up conversation unless Derek started and that was clear to see.

" Good family man, much like myself" Derek informed him "Max is my brother, aren't you, Max?"

"Stepbrothers" he replied quickly, Eddie and Maria exchanging a tense look.

"Never mind the technicalities. We love our families. I have my lovely children, Joseph and Alice. Joseph will be going off to university in September, won't you, son?" Derek asked, Joey nodding in agreement to save the eruption of world war three "and Alice, well she's the beauty and the brains. She'll run the country one day I tell you now, and she'll do a better job than the idiots are doing now"

"Derek" Sara proclaimed her eyes widening

"What?! I don't like the government and neither do you" he replied

"Yeah, and we all know why that is" Joey mumbled, Derek glaring in his direction. There had been many a debate in the Branning household over the government and their unfair ways of dealing with criminal activity.

"What about you, Max, Tanya? Do you have other children?" Maria questioned, obviously noticing the tension.

"Yes we do" she replied "you've met Abi, our middle child. We have a younger son, Oscar, and our eldest daughter is Lauren. She's the same age as Joey and your Tyler"

"Oh that's nice" Maria proclaimed "hear that, Ty? A girl your age. You might be in with a chance there"

"He won't" Joey shot, completely deadpanned

"Oh sorry , are you and Lauren together ?" she questioned

"No they're bloody not, and they never will be" Derek proclaimed "you'll do well to stay away from her Tyler… big trouble"

As far as Derek was concerned, Lauren wasn't good enough for his son. Never had been and never would be. Lauren was quite a cryptic character around the square, she had her quite side that most of the square saw but had a side that you didn't want to mess with - A very fiery side her uncle had seen on many occasion.

A sound of clattering cutlery startled the room as Max slammed his knife and fork down, "What's that meant to mean?"

"All I'm saying is that she doesn't really have a glowing reputation, does she?" Derek asked, holding his hands up in defence

The room fell silent. Joey biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something he'd later regret.

"How about a toast?" Alice suggested, picking up her wine glass and smiling at their guests

"What a lovely idea, Alice, darling" Derek proclaimed "to friends and family. And to the Moons...welcome to The Square"

**Something's not right between Joey and Lauren right ? And Derek's not a fan... wonder why ? Thanks for your reviews so far so glad people seem intrigued, Back tomorrow xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"They're weird" Tyler said as the he and the rest of the Moons piled into their house later that evening after the rather tense dinner at number 30. The dinner party had ended about as good as it had started. Derek had gotten progressively drunks the evening went on which resulted in an argument with Max, and a smashed glass or two.

Maria shook her head, switching the light of the kitchen on and starting to make drinks for them all. "They seem perfectly normal to me" she said with a shrug

"Normal?" Maria nodded to her youngest, his tone suggesting he obviously disagreed. "Oi Ant back me up here? There's something weird about them ain't there?"

The older brother held up his hands "I'm with Mum, there didn't seem anything _un-normal _. Anyway you've only just met them, they're probably lovely people" he turned and helped him Mum with the drinks. "It's you that's weird"

"oh Anthony stop winding him up. There nothing wrong with my baby" Tyler wincing as Maria kissed his cheek. "Eddie, teas brewed!"

The boys shook they heads, almost to rid the sound of her yell from their ears "god Mum, the whole street will know it's done"

"behave" Eddie scored as he appeared in the kitchen "What you think of the people of this place then?"

"Not norm…"

"They seem lovely" Maria cut off Tyler shooting him a look, to which he just smirked.

"wouldn't wanna get on the wrong side if that Derek bloke though would you?" the two lad's nodding quickly agreeing with their father. "The rest of them seem alright though, Joey's at your sixth form Ty, so's that Lauren kid."

" Great, lets hope he's more like his Mother than Father and that she ain't as weird as she sounds. I still don't understand why I'm going back to school anyway . I can work on the market like Dad does"

"No Tyler you can't because… unlike your father here you have brains" She smiled

"ye in his pants" Anthony added receiving several punches from Tyler, a slap with the tea towel from his mum and a high five from his Dad.

"maybe I don't wanna go"

"well you don't have a choice do you ? You're going end of" Maria upped and left signalling the end of the conversation. Eddie gave him a slap on the shoulder and left following his wife.

Tyler got up, pulling his coat "where you going ?"

"I'm going out dear brother… going check out the night life. You coming ?" Anthony shook his head "suit yourself".

**so Tyler has reservations that the Brannings are normal, does he have grounds to go on ? Find out soon... back later xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tyler walked around the square for a while, loitering the back streets, finding out what was what. It was pretty different to night life in Spain, it was much quieter for one. He walked around the gardens reading the plaque on the bench and then some more little memorial plaque by trees. It seemed like a pretty good place to live, the people he'd met other than Derek had seemed really welcoming, there was definitely a sense of community.

Eventually he found the old park by the community centre, you couldn't call it a park really, a couple of rusty tyre swings and a slide didn't really constitute a park. He walked a little closer and saw someone sitting on one of the swings. Recognising them he made his way across.

"Joey…"

Joey looked up forcing a smile on his face "alright… Tyler ain't it?"

"ye. So is this all the night life is round here then ? A rusty old swing?"

Joey chuckled "Na, there is more… I just like it here. It's quiet and away from everything" Tyler looked at him frowning "don't ask"

"you actually like sitting here?"

"sometimes but not really…I like spending time with my friends going to the club, R&R it's called. We used to have so much fun there…"

"We?"

"Me and Lauren and some of the others" Joey said softy bringing the swing to a stop.

"oh…thought your dad said you and her weren't together?" he questioned

Joey sighed running his hands through his hair "That's because he doesn't think we are… well were. I ain't spoke to her for ages" he brought the swing's gentle sway to a stop, his mood having slipped even further into the negative zone.

Chuckling Tyler shook his head "give you the brush off did she ?"

Joey shook his head "no… it's just what Lauren does sometimes… she's a completed person."

"sounds like trouble to me…"

"oh she is" Joey smirked "but she's worth it"

**So Joey and Lauren were together and were hiding it but Joey's lost contact with her for a while and he's deemed her trouble ! But how much trouble is Lauren... she makes her début soon ! Keep reviewing please ! Back tomorrow! Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was quite a nice day on the square, the May weather choosing to be bright and sunny rather than raining. Most of the residents had gathered in the gardens for a celebration, it was the Vic's birthday. The good old boozer that kept the residents fuelled had been open 25 years. So in Walford fashion, they were having a street party.

Local businesses had all chipped in and donated certain things and everyone else had helped out with the decorations. "Are you going to sit there all day Lucy or are you actually going to help?"

Lucy looked up at her Dad and did a quick scan to see who she could use as her excuse. "I'm going to see Lauren… Bye" she quickly ran though the gardens escaping her Dad in record time as she reached number 5.

She climbed the steps and knocked several times on the door getting no answer. She tried again knowing full well there was someone home she'd just seen them go in. After a few more attempts and still having no luck she took a couple of steps back and looked up to Laurens bedroom window.

A small twitch in the curtain caught her attention "Lauren!" she shouted trying to draw attention to her.

"You alright Luce?" she turned to see Whitney on the path with Tiffany and Morgan.

"Hiya…ye I'm good. Have you heard from Lauren recently?"

"not for a while why?"

"I haven't either and I've just knocked on the door and no one's answering, but I saw them go in about two minutes ago. I think Laurens in her room too"

Whitney frowned entirely confused about what was going on. "give me two minutes" she disappeared into the crowds and reappeared with Fatboy and Poppy in exchange for Morgan and Tiffany .

"So do you think she's ignoring us ?" Poppy questioned

Whitney shook her head "no Lauren wouldn't do that… something's going on. Try again Lucy"

Lucy went back up the steps and knocked again, surprisingly the door opened. Tanya standing behind it. "What do you want Lucy?"

"oh hi, we were just wondering if Lauren was in ? We're all going to the party and wondered if she wanted to come with us?" she smiled politely and was joined by Whitney.

"no one's seen her for ages…she's quit school too, we were told the other day she wasn't coming back"

"Yes well she changed her mind about that… and she won't be going out with you. She's not feeling well" Tanya shot closing the door on them before they could respond.

Whitney and Lucy took a step back to avoid being hit in the face with the door. Tanya leaned against it on the other side her forehead against the wood as she took a breath to calm herself.

"you shouldn't lie Tanya"

"you know nothing Mum, my house my rules… if you don't like it you know what you can do" she locked the front door, taking her keys with her as she went upstairs. She knocked on Laurens bedroom door waiting for a response- she didn't get one, not that she was expecting an answer anyway. Opening the door Tanya saw her daughter glaring through the window, she was slightly hidden by the curtain but Tanya still wasn't impressed.

"come away from the window Lauren."

"what did they want ?" She asked, watching as her friends made their way into the square.

"Nothing important. I told them you were ill"

"I'm not ill" she whispered "not anymore"

"You are Lauren, you're not thinking straight the sooner you realise that the better" Tanya gathered the empty plate from her daughters room and left again "Call if you need anything I'm down stairs" she shut the door again.

"Mum please …" Lauren sobbed sinking into her bed "please..."

**so Laurens made her début and something's going on with her that Tanya's trying to stop her friends finding out, but what is it ? Back tomorrow xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cries and banging were the only thing that could be heard from inside number 5, the sounds resembling something that wouldn't be out of place in a horror film. The pleas to be let out were mixed with heart-shattering screams.

"Please, Mum, please" Lauren begged "let me out. Please, I swear I'll behave, I promise. Please, just let me out" there was no reply "Daddy? Please…"

Lauren stopped as she heard movement outside the door "Abs?"

"I can't do anything, Lauren, I'm sorry" she whispered, looking around to ensure she wasn't seen.

"Please, you have to help me, Abi . They've locked the door" she begged

"There's nothing I can do. They've got the only key" she informed her

"Abi, please, I'm begging you" she sobbed, her forehead falling against the door in desperation.

"I can't, Lauren, I'm really sorry" she replied. As much as she wanted to help, she physically couldn't. The door was locked and she had no idea where her parents had hid the key. Knowing them, one of them would've taken it to work with them, knowing she would crack. She didn't understand why they were doing this. Yes they were ashamed because Lauren had made a huge mistake, several huge mistakes, but she didn't deserved to be locked in her room. They were treating her like a criminal, and Abi was pretty sure prisoners got better treatment. Lauren had pretty much gone off the rails the previous few months, the death of her older brother proving too difficult for her to cope with. It had resulted in a few poor decisions on Laurens part and some time away from the square.

Lauren sunk to the floor, sliding down the door into a heap. She looked around the rather sparse room, her parents having moved everything out so she couldn't hurt herself. She'd been known to try in the past when things got bad. She had tendencies to turn to alcohol or try to end everything all together. Several occasions had resulted in hospital admissions because she'd cut a little too deeply and nipped a vein.

But that was the past now, Lauren had grown up, despite what her parents thought. The wayward drinking, the unhealthy relationships, the desperate cries for attention, had all simmered down to create the mess she was now.

*JL*JL*JL*

The crying died down; an unnerving silence falling over number five.

"Lauren, are you alright?" Abi asked worriedly "Lauren, talk to me?"

"I envy you" Lauren admitted, sighing heavily as she looked at herself in disgust "Mum and Dad love you, you're their pride and joy, and you should be. You're so clever Abs, nothing like me"

"You're clever too, Lauren, your art's amazing" she replied

"You're just saying that" Lauren sighed, wiping at her eyes "I've made such a mess of my life, Abs, and I'm only 17" her fingers trained over the paled scars on her arms, indicators of how much of a mess things had become.

"It's not a mess, Lauren. It's just a bit complicated" Abi assured her, pausing as the front door opened and she heard footsteps climb the stairs. She closed her eyes knowing what was coming next.

"What're you doing, Abi?" Tanya asked her daughter "go downstairs now please. I've told you before, you're not to talk to her. She needs to learn what she's done"

"She's done nothing wrong" Abi proclaimed

"Nothing wrong? Don't be so stupid, Abi" Tanya hissed "she's brought shame on this family. Her and her stupid choices have got her into this situation. You'd do well to look at what she's done and do the exact opposite. Now downstairs, I won't ask again"

Abi sighed in frustration. She felt sick at how her parents were treating their eldest daughter. "You can't keep her locked up in there forever, Mum. Sooner or later she'll have to come out"

**So we have some lf Laurens background... but is there more than meets the eyes ? **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far, they are all really appreciated ! And the guest reviewers who I cant reply to Thank you ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren pulled herself up from the floor and moved over to her bed, falling exhaustedly onto the sheets. It wasn't late, half 1 at the latest and yet she felt as though she could sleep for weeks. There was a silence again, the silence that had killed her for months whilst she'd been locked in a room. The tell tail sign of the door being unlocked was what woke her an hour or so later.

"Lauren, sweetheart , I brought you food and tablets" her Mum informed her, her tough exterior from earlier having vanished once she saw the state her daughter was in "come on, baby, you have to eat"

"I'm not hungry" she whispered, pulling the duvet around her in order to create some warmth.

"Lauren, come on, for me" she begged, running her hand through her daughter's hair

"For you?" Lauren questioned, bitterness running through her words "why would I do anything for you? It's not like you're doing anything for me, is it?"

"When will you see this is best for you, Lauren?" Tanya asked, sighing heavily as she placed the food on the desk along with her tablets and a bottle of water "eat, Lauren, you'll get ill. And just so you know, your Dad, Abi and Oscar and I shall be out tonight, so behave yourself"

"How much trouble can I get into locked in a room?" she hissed as Tanya shook her head and walked out of the room, locking the door behind her.

**something must have gone on right ? **

**So sorry for the later post I've been in hospital all day... I have re-torn my barely healed tendons in my ankle :( **

**But anyway better later than never and I may post again later... **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the dinner party , Joey was pretty vexed that yet again, he'd been unable to see Lauren. Max and Tanya seemed to dismiss any form of conversation that revolved around her and he didn't understand why. Unknown to both sets of parents, he and Lauren had been seeing each other for the past year, in secret of course. Joey had been the one to ground Lauren, they'd always been friends but when she got "ill" he was there, always at the other end of the phone when she needed that release she'd only get from other more dangerous methods. Their friendship soon developed and things grew between them.

They stole meetings on a weekend outside of Walford so they weren't seen. Sixth form was the only place they could be together and not have to worry about being caught, or so they thought.

The last parents evening had blown their cover. Lauren's teacher stating how much better her work had been since she'd been with her boyfriend, and that it was nice to see her so happy after such a long time. Unfortunately, the poor teacher had no idea that she'd just opened a huge can of worms. As soon as they were out of the school, Max and Tanya exploded. Lauren, not wanting to get Joey into trouble, had refused to tell her parents who her boyfriend was, which left her grounded and without a phone.

It was the action of her parents taking her phone off her that they found out who she was dating. A rather ill-timed text message from Joey revealed his identity as Tanya prised the phone from Lauren's grip. Just seeing his name on the screen and it all clicked together, resulting in Max heading straight over to Derek's, Lauren a sobbing mess, hot on his heels.

Despite being so angry, Max had remained relatively calm and had simply given Joey a warning to look after his daughter, knowing a complicated relationship was lightly to send Lauren spiralling back into an unstable state of mentality.

Derek on the other hand had put a stop to the relationship, warning it to end there and then or there'd be trouble. Both teenagers knew all too well the trouble it would cause. She'd seen the evidence in the form of bruises on Joey's body, that he'd passed off as boxing injuries, but Lauren could see through him. She knew he was lying.

So to save Joey, literally, the two started their forbidden love affair. Things hadn't been normal, well Joey and Lauren normal, for a while. He'd not had any contact from her for several weeks, months, if he thought about it and he was worried, worried she'd reverted to her old ways. She'd been out on the town a fair few times, especially when Bradley died and he was growing concerned. The dinner party was going to be an opportunity for him to speak to her and see where they stood but it never happened. Lauren didn't turn up, Tanya and Max explaining that she was ill.

Picking up his phone for the 10th time that minute, he called her again whilst looking out of his bedroom window and across to number 5. Unsurprisingly her phone went straight through to voicemail, and as he was about to move away from the window, something caught his eye. Max, Tanya, Abi and Oscar getting into the car, but no Lauren.

He waited until they'd pulled away and disappeared from sight to venture his risky move. His parents were out for the evening and Alice was at a friend's house, so he could escape without being questioned. Walking up the steps to number 5, something didn't feel right. There were no lights on, even from the window of the upstairs side room that he knew to be Lauren's. He knocked a few times but no reply.

"Lauren, are you in?" he questioned, shutting the letterbox with a clang as he got no reply

"That desperate, are you?" a voice asked behind me

"Excuse me?" Joey inquired, turning to see Tyler, the youngest of the Moons stood on the pavement

"Shouting through letterboxes, bit desperado, don't you think?" he questioned a sense of laughter to his voice. "Maybe she ain't in?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, she's in, just not answering" Joey replied, looking through the letter box again

"Well that ain't normal" Tyler sighed

"This is Albert Square, mate. Nothing's ever normal"

**so we're still no wiser as to what's wrong with Lauren any guesses ? But we have a little more background info on them back tomorrow xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joey was on his way to sixth form a couple of days later when Abi came bursting into the cafe where he was waiting for his morning dose of coffee. She'd tried for the previous few days to get to talk to Joey alone, but someone was always around, or her Mum and Dad would make a surprise appearance. Leaning on the counter as she regained her breath, having run to him as soon as the coast was clear. Noticing he was no longer alone Joey frowned looking at her worriedly.

"you alright Abi?" he questioned

"Have you got time to talk?" she asked breathlessly, raising an eyebrow at him

"Not really, I've gotta get to sixth form… in precisely 10 minutes " he admitted checking his phone for the time.

"It's about Lauren" she informed him, pursing her lips together nervously. "it's really important"

"Let's find a seat" he replied, smiling at her warmly.

Nodding her head in agreement, they made their way to the table in the corner out of view. Abi beginning to fill him in on what had been happening, as she went on, Joey became increasingly angry, worried and concerned.

"They've what? Is she okay?" he inquired worriedly, he complexion paling at the thought of Lauren locked in her room.

"I honestly don't know. I tried speaking to her Friday night but Mum told me to go away" she replied "that's the last time I've been able to talk to her… they have her phone and everything…I want to help her, I don't want her going back to her old ways"

He sighed heavily and ran his hands over his working away the stress "I knew something was wrong, I just knew it. Have your Mum and Dad gone to work yet?"

"They'll be leaving in the next few minutes I'd say. Why?" she questioned

"Because we're gonna get Lauren out of there, that's why" he informed her

"Joey, we can't. They'll go ballistic" Abi proclaimed

"Your parents are keeping her locked in a room, Abs I ain't right" he sighed " and I can't just sit back and do nothing about it"

"why do you care so much? " she questioned

"believe it or not I love your sister, and I'll do what it takes to protect her" he said standing up.

"you love her?" Abi asked slightly taken by surprise at his admission.

"Yeah" he replied, smiling at her warmly "and now I know the truth about why she hasn't been in contact with me, nothing's gonna stop us being together."

"My Mum and Dad will kill you if they find out Joey"

"well we'll just make sure they don't… I'm not Leaving her there Abi, I've not seen her for over three months, I need to know she's alright."

Nodding in agreement, Abi looked out the window of the Café and across to number 5, "the cars have gone, if we're going we'll need to go now"

**Joey knows what's been going on now ...what'll happen when they get to number 5, if they get there that's it ? there's multiple chapters today so keep reviewing 5 reviews until I post again ? that's not many xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lauren woke up that morning feeling dreadful, she turned in the bed looking towards the door, seeing the food and bottle of water Tanya had left on her desk the night before, having being replaced by a now cold slice of toast and a cold cup of tea. Climbing from her bed, she made her way over to them, taking a bite of the dry toast, to remove the vile taste in her mouth. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she winced, sighing heavily. She looked a state. She felt a state too. She looked thin, pale and tired. Taking the tablet that sat on the side she gulped it down, the presence of it in her stomach making her feel even more nauseous than she already did. She stood up knocking the teacup off her desk. The pieces shattering to the floor. Lauren gasped as she saw the small shards of sharp china, she began picking them up, holding one piece shakily between two fingers.

**well that didn't take long... thanks for the reviews.**

**Poor Lauren ay? What will she do ? i'll be back later on xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

"come on Abi can't you go a little quicker…" Joey moaned impatiently as Abi fiddled with the key in the lock. As soon as it was open he was up the stairs banging on the door he knew was hers.

"Lauren, Lauren, it's me, Joey, can you hear me?" he asked through her door "she's not answering…" he sighed defeated, turning to face Abi.

"Do something, please" Abi begged as she stood at the top of the stairs, Lauren would usually answer if anyone spoke to her, she craved the conversation.

"Lauren, if you can hear me, move away from the door, babe… I'm going to get you out" he proclaimed.

Glancing at Abi, he began to kick at the door, the door flying open a couple of minutes later. Hurrying into the room, they were shocked by the sight that greeted them. Lauren collapsed on the floor. Joey moved quickly across to her, his heart breaking at the way she looked, she didn't look like the Lauren he knew .

"Abs, call an ambulance" proclaimed

Doing as she said, she pulled her phone out and dialled 999.

"Come on, baby, stay with me" he begged as he cradled Laurens lifeless body "come on Lauren… Don't do this to me"

"Is she gonna be okay, Joey?" Abi asked, biting at her thumbnail nervously as she watched Joey checking her over. She gasped her eyes looking at the bits of broken cup on the floor. "has she cut her self or taken anything ?"

"no…i dont think so, no she hasn't" he replied releasing a breath in relief

"will she be ok?"

"Of course will" he replied, smiling at her warmly "she's my brave, beautiful Lauren"

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later, Abi leading the paramedics in and up the stairs to see to Lauren. Moving her onto a stretcher after examining her, she and Joey followed as Lauren was taken to the ambulance. The scene had drawn quite a crowd on the square but Abi and Joey were oblivious, their focus solely on Lauren.

"Everything's going to be fine…I promise" Joey nodded reassuringly, praying to god Lauren hadn't relapses. He gave Abi a soft smile as the ambulance made its way to the hospital, sirens and lights going in tandem.

**Ahh poor Lauren ! She hasn't done anything as far as Joey can see but who knows ...one more later on keep reviewing people ! Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Over at number 30, the Moons had settled in nicely. Everything was unpacked and the lads were sorted with jobs and at school. Tyler and Anthony were sat in the living room playing on the games console when their Mum hurried into the house, a gust of wind blowing through.

"Just seen an ambulance at number 5" she informed them, breathing heavily as she dropped the shopping bags to the table "Joey was there. They brought someone out, a girl it looked like. On a stretcher" there was a clatter as Tyler hurried to the window, his controller dropping to the floor.

"Bet you it was Lauren" Tyler proclaimed craning his neck to see more from the window "Joey was looking for her…seemed quite insistent on seeing her actually ".

"He's protective, so what?" Anthony questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nah, there's more to it than that. He was desperate to get into the house" he replied "no wonder Derek wasn't impressed"

"Maybe we should go and see if everything's alright then?" Anthony suggested

"Too late, ambulance has gone" Tyler informed him closing the blinds and moving back to the sofa "bet she's overdosed or something"

"Tyler Moon!" Maria scolded swatting his arm with a rolled up paper "don't go saying that. Before you know it it'll be all round the Square and it might not even be true. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for the goings on. Now don't you boys have work to do?"

"Nope" they replied in unison, going back to their game. Maria sighed and walked out of the room, shutting the front door she'd forgotten to shut as she came in. She hated to admit it, but she agreed with her son. Something didn't fit.

*JL*JL*JL*

Derek walked into the house, Sara greeting him in the doorway ready to take his coat from him.

"Where's Joseph, ?" he inquired "I've some information about university for him"

"He's at sixth form Derek, you know he is" she sighed "he'll be there until 4, he's staying for football practice tonight"

Derek shook his head walking through to the living room and pouring his scotch. "well you can call him, tell him he's to come home straight after that ! I don't want him running into her again"

Sara stood at the door, her breath catching "You know he wouldn't do that Derek, he learnt his lesson the last time didn't he?" her tone was slightly bitter something that didn't go unnoticed.

"What's that Sara? Did you not agree with the way I sorted that?" he turned his head towards her and raised a brow "because I'm sure we wouldn't want him to be mixing with the likes of her?"

"if your referring to our niece then I really didn't and Don't see What the issue is! And yes Derek I dont like the way you treat him, he's my son too !"

A harsh sound echoed around the room, Derek grabbing Sara's face between his thumb and finger, turning her to face him "I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself... He will be punished when he steps out of line. Understand?" Sara nodded "understand?" he shouted

"yes" the meek whisper gave him a satisfactory answer and she scurried form the room. If only Derek knew what she did.

**Final chapter for tonight... next chapter is longer and I promise you, there will be answers.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Right I'll go sort Lauren something" Tanya sighed as she and her husband arrived home in their dinner hour a little later, it become routine now for one if not both of them to return home at lunch to check on Lauren. "Max… Max!"

"What is it, babe?" he questioned, making his way up the stairs, pausing as he saw Lauren's bedroom door wide open, the lock off the screws and the wood around it kicked in a little.

"Where is she, Max?" Tanya inquired worriedly. They saw the mess on the floor their eyes immediately falling to the broken china.

"Abi" Max shouted, making his way into his daughter's bedroom but not able to find her either. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialled Abi's number, it going straight to voicemail "No answer".

*JL*JL*JL*

"Dad's just called me. I guess they went home" Abi informed Joey as she arrived back in the waiting room, handing him a coffee she'd from the canteen. They'd been there for nearly 4 hours and had been given little information. Abi knew what was probably part of the problem and had had a discrete word with one of the doctors.

"Maybe you should let them know we're here?" Joey suggested, raising an eyebrow at her "and then they can explain why they've done what they've done"

"I don't want any more arguments, Joey" Abi admitted, sighing heavily "all I've heard for the past few weeks is shouting and screaming. I'm done with it, you know what arguing does to Lauren"

He smiled at her apologetically and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him… "Just ring them, yeah? They need to see the consequences of their actions"

"Okay" she replied

*JL*JL*JL*

"Where's our daughter? Where's my baby?" Tanya questioned half-an-hour later as she and Max arrived in the A&E waiting room. To say they weren't impressed when Abi called them, was an understatement. They were worried all their hard work would have been undone in the space of a few hours.

"She's been taken for some tests" Joey informed them through gritted teeth.

"I take it you're responsible for the damage in our home?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I take your responsible for the damage of your daughter ?" he retorted.

"Dad…" Abi went to talk but was soon shot down by her Mother.

"Not one word Abi, I'll deal with you later. YOU, on the other hand, what the hell do you think you were doing… you kicked down a door, we could have you arrested "

"If you hadn't of locked Lauren in a bedroom for God knows how long, it wouldn't have happened" he replied

"well how is she?" Tanya inquired

"Little late to be concerned, don't you think?" he questioned

"Don't you talk to my wife like that" Max proclaimed

"I'll talk to you both however I like" he informed him "what you've done is disgusting. You're the ones who've done this. You wanna know what Abi and I found when we managed to get into the bedroom you'd locked? Lauren unconscious. She looked like she was seconds away from cutting herself again. Anything could be wrong with her and if it is, it's all your fault"

"Max" Tanya whispered

"She'll be fine, Tan" he assured her, wrapping his arm around his wife

"But what if she's not though? What if we've hurt her?" she questioned

"We did what was best" he replied, kissing her forehead

"What was best? For who?" Joey inquired "for Lauren? Yeah, because her being in hospital is really what's best"

"I think you should go" Max admitted

"I'm not going anywhere" he informed him "not until I know Lauren's okay"

*JL*JL*JL*

"Mr. Branning?" a nurse questioned

"Yeah?" Joey asked, turning to the doorway where the nurse was stood

"Lauren's back from her tests. You can come and see her now" she informed him

"Thank you" he replied, smiling at her warmly as he made his way out of the room.

Joey sat at Lauren's beside, his hand entwined with hers as Max and Tanya watched from outside, neither of them daring to go in. His head turned as the door creaked open and he saw a doctor walk into the room, holding what he assumed were Lauren's notes in hand.

"Is she gonna be okay, doctor? How come she's not awake yet?" he questioned

"We've put her under some sedation to monitor her more closely" the doctor informed him "when Lauren was brought in she was suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition. That isn't good for her." He flicked through the notes "it's even worse for the baby and given her history I'm a little concerned for her welfare, she's severely underweight and I'm begging to wonder if her mental health issues are running deeper than we know"

"Hang on ..The baby?" he asked shocked, but things finally making sense to him though. He understood now why, Max and Tanya had done what they had, not that he agreed with it of course.

"Yes, Miss. Branning is pregnant, about 5 months to be precise"

**Anyone expecting that? Now before I lose readers, I know I've covered the Lauren being pregnant issue before but I promise you this isn't the same "Lauren and Joey have a baby and live happily ever after" story. It's far from it... so please please read on and let me know what you think and can I ask if your in twitter dont leave any spoilers, I need the shock factor in this one :) xx**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Pregnant" he whispered, his attention turning back to Lauren "oh Lauren why didn't you tell me, you silly girl ?"

"Excuse me?" the doctor inquired

"She is gonna be okay though, like she's alright and everything isn't she ?" Joey questioned panicking slightly as he still tried to absorb what he's been told.

"She'll be ok, it'll take a while, but she'll be ok" he assured him "we need to monitor her, get some fluids and food into her she's very underweight by the looks of things, she needs a good night's sleep too, doesn't look like she's had one for a while."

Nodding his head in understanding, Joey thanked the doctor and watched as he left the room. Glancing at Max and Tanya as he saw them stood outside the door, he stood up, leaning down to kiss Lauren's forehead before walking out to them. He was shocked, god he'd just discovered he was going to be a Dad, but nothing else seemed to matter, only Lauren. He didn't care about anything else and was angry with the two people who were meant to be looking after her.

He sat in the chair opposite Max and Tanya "I know" he stated folding his arms across his chest glaring directly at them, challenging them to question him.

"know what?" Max inquired, raising an eyebrow at Joey. His heart pounded triple speed as he realised what Joey had found out.

"why you locked her in her room" he stated "I know she's pregnant. 5 months Pregnant with my baby"

"What?" Tanya questioned, shocked "it's yours ?"

"I'm all she's been with, who's did you think it was... despite what you think, Lauren ain't like that" he informed them, Max Groaning in frustration, he really didn't want to imagine his daughter with anyone never mind Joey.

"but she's been with other people when she was out drinking till all hours..." Tanya shot back, naïve of her to think it was anyone's other than Joey's really.

Joey shook his head "ye she might have been drinking but she came to me, she called me and cried for hours on end because she thought she was going to relapse. Because she was trying to cope with the death of her brother; who meant the world to her by the way, because you pair were too busy trying to decide if you wanted a divorce or not. My Mum sat with her, held we she cried all because you pair didnt"

"she was being reckless... we're just meant to believe you are we Joey? That our 17 year old daughter is pregnant with her cousins baby?"

"well for starters we're not cousins, just because my father wants to play happy families, doesn't mean I do! And why are you so ashamed of her, you didn't even know it was mine so… like what were you thinking? She's unstable at the best of times and then you go and do that"

"it was in her best interests…"

"she was suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition. She could have lost the Baby" Joey yelled "I bet that's what you were hoping for wasn't it... that's she'd miscarry and oh problem solved"

"Joey..."

"No I hope you're both happy with yourselves. You two are wrong in the head , you've risked the life of your daughter and your grandchild for that matter all for the sake of your reputation. If you've done anything to hurt Lauren or our baby, I'll make your lives a living hell"

"Is that a threat, Joey?" Max asked

"No, it's a promise" he replied before turning on his heel and making his way back into Lauren's room.

**so Joey's not a happy boy , who blames him though ? I definitely don't ! He's protecting his girl... any one pick up on Sara's involvement ? Max and Tanya haven't... Yet. How will Lauren react when she finds out Joey knows ? Back tomorrow xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later that evening back at the hospital, Max and Tanya were sitting in the waiting area, refusing to leave without Lauren. Max was flicking through a newspaper whilst Tanya filed her nails. Abi watched her parents in disbelief, they were still too concerned about their precious reputation to even be in the same room as their daughter.

"You may as well go home. They're keeping her in" Abi informed them

"And leave her here with him? No way" Max proclaimed

"What's the worst he'll do, eh?" she questioned "care? Because that's all you've apparently been doing for the past 3 months, and now she's in hospital"

"That's enough, Abi" Max sighed

"Sorry" she replied "truth hurt, does it?"

"Excuse me, parents of Lauren Branning?" a doctor asked

"That's us, is everything okay?" Max inquired

"Things are as good as they can be for now. I suggest you go home and come back tomorrow morning when you've had time to cool off. I don't want to speak out of turn here but neither of you are good for your daughter right now" she admitted

"We're not leaving without Lauren" Max informed her

"I'm sorry, Mr. Branning, but you don't have a choice" she replied "Lauren needs fluids intravenously, and frankly, in my medical opinion, the care she's been getting at home concerns me, she was lucky she was found when she was or we could be having a very different conversation right now, I also want her to see a member of my psych team"

"Psych team?" Max exclaimed

Noticing  
that her husband was getting agitated at the doctor's words, Tanya placed her hand on his arm… "Come on, Max, let's go"

"She'll be fine" the doctor assured them, answering their unanswered question

"I suppose you're letting him stay?" Max questioned, glancing towards Joey who was sat by Lauren's bedside in her room.

"Yes I am" the doctor informed him "he was the one who brought her in and he knows how to keep her calm. Now I'll get someone to ring you tomorrow to give you an update on the situation, but until then, I suggest you stay at home"

Abi nodded her head , thanking the doctor as she and her parents left the room.

*JL*JL*JL*

On returning home they made their way upstairs into Lauren's room.

"What're you doing?" Abi questioned as she watched her parents busy around the room

"fixing the lock on this door" Max informed his daughter

"Dad, you can't" she proclaimed "Mum, tell him!"

"We know what's best for Lauren, Abi. Now go and get your pyjamas on and go to bed. You've got school in the morning" Tanya replied as she cleared up the broken pieces of china from the floor.

"She's not committed a crime. She's having a baby" Abi sighed

"Not by my watch she's not" Max sighed

"What are you gonna do? Hold her in here until she gives birth and then take the baby from her?" Abi inquired

"If we have to, yes" Tanya informed her "now bed please. Not a word to anyone"

"Mum, please, you can't seriously be okay with doing this to your daughter, or to Joey" she asked "Laurens ill she'll end up killing herself if you pair carry on!"

"Abi!" she proclaimed "enough, okay? I don't want to hear another word about it. Now bed"

**Tanya and Max really have no idea what they're doing to Lauren do they ? And they're still adamant to have her locked back in her room. Maybe Abi can get through to them ? Who wants another chapter ? **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Joey sat listening to the machines that surrounded Lauren, the dull, repetitive beeping showing Lauren's heartbeat, closely followed by the quick, quieter beat of the baby's. His hand was entwined with hers and as he'd continued to sit by her bedside, he'd noticed how cold and thinner they'd become since the last time he remembered holding them. She looked broken and so, so fragile.

_"I could stay here all day" Lauren admitted as Joey played with her fingers "Joey?"_

_"Hmm?" he questioned_

_"Most guys have obsessions with boobs and bums, but no, you, have an obsession with my fingers" she chuckled_

_"They're gorgeous" he informed her, kissing each one individually, watching her as her eyes shut contentedly "I love you, Lauren"_

_"I love you too" she mirrored, opening her eyes, finding his immediately_

Sighing, he moved her hair from where it sat over her eye. He tucked it behind her ear, his fingers continuing to run through the ends… "Why didn't you tell me, Lauren? You know I would've been there for you"

The door creaked open a few moments later, the nurse adjusting Lauren's drip and taking some readings.

"How long do you think it'll be until she wakes up?" Joey questioned

"The medication should've worn off by now, but her body's weak and tired so she may sleep for a while longer yet" she informed him "just press the button on the wall if she does wake though, we'll need to make sure everything's okay"

"I will. Thank you" he replied, resuming watching her sleep

It was another hour or so before there was any movement. Joey must've fallen into a light sleep when he felt a gentle pressure on his hand. He woke quickly to see Lauren opening her eyes. He watched her as her eyes blinked rapidly adjusting to the light.

"Head hurts" she mumbled

Joey got up from the bed and dimmed the lights, Lauren finally opening her eyes fully as he sat back down… "Better?" She nodded smiling weakly. "Hello, stranger" he greeted her, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand, Lauren instantly leaning into him, her body relishing in how much she'd missed him.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Hospital" he informed her, watching as the panic cross her face "it's okay, you're alright now. You're suffering from dehydration, exhaustion and malnutrition. You'd passed out when Abi and I found you"

"But I was in my bedroom, the door was locked" she whispered "how did you get in? Did Abi find the key?"

Joey shook his head… "I kinda kicked the door in"

"You did what?" she questioned "Joey, my Dad will freak"

"He already has" he admitted "he and your Mum haven't long gone actually"

"They were here? What did they say?" she asked

"Nothing that I don't already know" he replied "that we can't be together, that we can't have this baby"

"You know?" she inquired her eyes flooding with unshed tears.

"The doctor told me" he explained "why didn't you tell me, Lauren?"

"I wanted to tell you. I did. I tried to, I promise you I did. But Mum and Dad took my phone off me when they found out and locked me in my room" she informed him "I didn't tell them it was yours, I didn't wanna get you into trouble"

"It's okay, babe" he assured her, stroking his fingers through her hair, successfully calming her down "they know the baby's mine. I told them"

"Your Dad is gonna kill you when my Dad tells him" she sighed

"Do you really think your Dad is gonna want anyone to know you're pregnant?" he asked sympathetically "especially my Dad? He'd do anything to make a show of your Dad and it'd be at your expense. He won't tell him, Lo, I promise, okay?"

"Okay" she replied

"I'll go and get your doctor" he informed her "she wanted to check some things when you woke up"

*JL*JL*JL*

"Well, Miss. Branning, it's a very good job you were found when you were. I have every mind to call the authorities " the doctor admitted

Lauren took a breath and sank back into the pillows, Joey's hand entwining with hers as the doctor removed the drip.

"Is the baby okay?" she questioned

"I don't see why he or she shouldn't be" she informed her "but we'll do a scan now you're awake, just to be sure…I'd also like you to talk to someone from the psychiatric unit"

Laurens eyes widened her hand tightening around Joey's "I didn't do anything I promise…"

"we know babe…they just want to see if you're ok" the doctor nodded agreeing with what Joey had just said. "you're really underweight Lauren… the doctors need to know what's going on in that beautiful head of yours... Given your history"

"Mr Branning is right, You are underweight Lauren and you should really be putting weight on in pregnancy not losing it. Now i'd like to discuss your blood test results with you a little further, are you still taking Paroxetine ?" Paroxetine being the medication Lauren took to control, her "Bad" thoughts, they were an antidepressant almost.

"no I stopped as soon as I found out I was pregnant...i read it's not good for the baby. Why?"

"It appears that you have a very high level of it in your blood still and if you stopped about two months ago that shouldn't be the case, are you taking anything else at all that could possibly contribute to these levels ?"

"No, I do take vitamin supplements though...i'm always getting coughs and colds, Mum said I should take them especially now I was pregnant".

The doctor raised her brow "I see... well I shall be talking to your Mother, I have a suspicion the vitamins may not be vitamins"

"what? Oh god will it have hurt the baby "

"that's something we'll look at... I also need to inform social services if your parents are the reason behind this Lauren"

"no dont do that!" she objected "it wasn't their fault " she lied

The doctor frowned but nodded "get some rest Miss Branning"

As Lauren watched the doctor leave the room, she thought back to when she'd first found out she was pregnant. It was the 3rd morning in a row she'd been forced to get out of bed to be sick. She'd made it to the bathroom just in time. She'd gone to the doctors thinking she had food poisoning, but was given the news she was pregnant. Straight away Lauren knew it was Joey's, it could only be Joey. It took a day or two for everything to sink in but decided she didn't want any secrets. She needed to tell her Mum and Dad and get their support but telling her parents was a decision she soon came to regret. She hadn't told them the baby was Joey's, just she was pregnant. Her Dad had yelled and her Mum had cried and she'd sat there in silence. Max had said she was to get an abortion, which caused another argument when Lauren straight out refused. She told them she was keeping the baby, weather they liked it or not. And they didn't like it, she pushed a small card across the table to them and told them she was already into her third month. Tanya cried some more and Max yelled some more eventually leaving the house. Cora had surprisingly been on Laurens side and had told Tanya she had no right to Judge as she was only 17 when she had Lauren. The crying and arguing went into the night until the Brannings had settled down and had basically told Lauren they were done with her, it was her life and if she wanted to mess it up then that was her choice.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Quit staring at me, creep" she chuckled, turning onto her side to face him

"Can't" he admitted, moving his position so he was resting closer to the bed "do you know what sex the baby is?"

"Nope" she informed him "I was only 9 weeks when I had the scan"

"Haven't you had another?" he questioned, Lauren shaking her head in reply "babe"

"I didn't have a choice, Joey" she sighed "I haven't been able to leave my room for the last 2 and half months, never mind the house"

Joey stood up and nudged her, rolling his eyes when she didn't move "Shift over".

Lauren did as he said and shuffled to the edge of the bed, creating some space for him. Climbing onto the bed, he got himself comfortable and pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest.

"What's gonna happen now, Joey?" she asked after a brief silence. It had been whirring around her mind ever since she'd woken up. What were his intentions? Was he just doing it to spite her parents or did he really want to be there? Lauren was an insecure person, even though her tough exterior showed different, she wasn't as tough as she made out, and she was pleased that Joey was one of the few that knew that.

"Well it usually takes 9 months for a baby to grow, so give it another 4 and we'll have a baby of our own…baby" he informed her

"I'm being serious, Joey" she sighed

"So am I" he assured her "your parents can do what they want and so can mine. We're having a baby, Lauren, and no matter what, we'll be together and we'll be the best damn parents we can be. We'll run away if we have to, but nothing is gonna keep me from you, Lauren, not anymore"

"I was so close to …y'know ? Yesterday, I dropped a cup and the pieces were just staring at me… one more movement and I could have ended it Joey" she cried looking up at him.

"but you didn't though did you ? You stopped. You dropped it . I know this time last year you wouldn't have been able to do that?"

Lauren's hospital room door opened before either could speak again, a nurse walking in with the ultrasound machine… "Not interrupting, am I?" Lauren shook her head, smiling as the nurse paused by the door."Good" she replied "am I okay to take a look at baby then?" Lauren again nodded her head, the nurse smiled at her warmly as Joey took the hint moved from the bed "Just pull your top up for me then, please, sweetie"

Doing as she was asked, Lauren lifted her pyjama top up, revealing her little bump, Joey staring at her stomach as she did so.

"What're you staring at?" she asked, turning her head to him

"This is really real". Lauren rolled her eyes at his obviousness. He always did like to state the obvious. Seeing the nurse was ready to start, he decided not to reply and entwined his hand with Lauren's.

"Okay, so baby's heartbeat is good, it doesn't seem as if there's been any effects from the Paroxetine " the nurse informed them, turning the screen to them "here's baby's head, legs and arms. Baby's a little small for how far along you are... that's something we'll keep and eye on. Other than that everything looks ok Lauren, but you really do need to take care of yourself "

Lauren glanced at Joey and he felt guilty he hadn't been able to stop what had been going on. The nurse wiped the gel away and took some reading from Lauren too. "your blood pressure is a little high, nothing major but you'll need rest and someone to look after you.

Joey assured the nurse as she was sorting out the ultrasound machine that there was no chance Lauren was going to end up in hospital again, not on his watch anyway. He'd sworn to himself and to Lauren that he would do everything in his power to protect them. Thanking the nurse as she left the room, Lauren turned to Joey.

"You should sleep, babe" he admitted, running his fingers through her hair

"I can't, my mind's in overdrive" she sighed, moving back to rest her head on his chest

"What're you thinking about?" he questioned

"Everything" she replied "I'm scared I'll wake up and all this is a cruel dream and if it's not...when I'm discharged from this place I won't be safe anymore. That Mum and Dad will take me home and lock me away again because they're so ashamed of me. That they'll send me back to Meadow's (psychiatric rehab) That I'm not good enough…What if I screw up and I'm a crap parent, Joey, what if I can't do it?"

"That's not gonna happen" he assured her "we'll figure something out. And as for being crap parents, maybe we will be at first, but we'll get the hang of it and we'll make sure this one is healthy, happy and well looked after. I'm not letting anything or anyone hurt either of you again. I'm staying right by your side, Lauren, okay?"

**Bad Tanya ! Has she been giving Lauren medication she's not supposed to have ? It seems that way ...Laurens stressed, which definitely isn't good for her or the baby and Joey's trying his hardest to keep everything together not an easy challenge ! And I know in real life the doctor would have called social services and followed through etc. But for this story she hasn't, lets call it artistic licence ? Back tomorrow xx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was half 11 the next morning when Max and Tanya had to think fast on their feet. They sat in the living room, staring at the phone that sat on the coffee table, willing it to ring and for it to be the hospital. Neither seemed to blink as they watched the device on the table, simply glaring at it. It wasn't until the hammering of the front door sounded that either realised exactly how long they'd been staring.

"Max, Tanya, I know you're in there. Open up!" Derek's voice boomed through the letterbox

"What do we do?" Tanya whispered "he won't go until we answer the door, Max"

Derek was a very persistent man. He didn't give up without a fight and losing simply wasn't an option for him. Joey knew this all too well. It was the sole reason he'd applied for university, not that he was going anymore, mind you.

"Alright, Del?" Max questioned, ignoring his wife's question as he opened the front door

"Where's Joseph?" he asked, marching into the house

"How should we know? He's your son" Max replied. Tanya rolled her eyes at her husband's reply, knowing Derek wouldn't take well to the sarcasm evident in his voice.

"I don't like your tone, Max" Derek admitted "you want to remember who you're talking to. Now where's my boy?"

"We haven't seen him, Derek, honestly" Tanya informed him "have you tried the gym?"

"Have I tried the gym? Course I have you stupid woman" he proclaimed "I thought my son may have had a lapse of judgement and be round here with your slapper of a daughter… like he has before, you wanna keep an eye on her, she's bad news How is Lauren, by the way, she alright?"

"Do not talk about my daughter like that!" Max hissed

"Now, now, Max" Derek chuckled "we all know what she's like. Don't think I ain't heard the rumours about her and her little mistake. Half the Square knows your dirty little secret, she had a run in with another blade recently?"

Max and Tanya paled. Did everyone really know? Had their efforts been in vain?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Derek" Max informed him through clenched teeth.

Derek smirked "Tell Joseph to give me a call when you see him…" with that he was gone.

"What're you doing?" Max questioned as Tanya picked up the phone

"Don't you think we should at least give Joey some warning Derek's on the warpath?" she asked

"No, Tan, I don't" he admitted "he got himself into this mess. Him and our stupid daughter"

"The mess being he's the father of our grandchild" she sighed "whether we like it or not and the fact that he's told us she's unstable again ?"

Unsurprisingly, Tanya didn't get an answer from Joey's mobile, not that she expected one. Sighing heavily, she threw the phone down onto the sofa as she sunk into the cushions again.

"There you go, we tried. Now I'm going to the hospital to bring her home" Max informed his wife, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair, grabbing his keys from the hallway as he made his way through to the front door.

"The hospital told us to wait, Max" Tanya sighed, knowing it'd be best to follow their instructions. Overnight, it seemed Abi's words had sunk in for her somewhat. By no means was she happy with the situation, and yes, when Lauren got discharged from hospital, she had every intention on keeping her in the house, but she understood that a locked room and completely ignoring the situation weren't the best way to deal with things anymore.

"So? She's there with him and we're here without her. I'm bringing her home. Are you coming or not?" he inquired

Closing her eyes and going against her better judgement, Tanya too grabbed her coat and followed her husband out the front door.

*JL*JL*JL*

"Max, Tanya? How's your Lauren? We saw her being taken off in the ambulance yesterday. Everything alright?" Maria asked, hurrying over to them

Tanya paused as she went to open the car door and faked a smile as she looked up to Maria. "She's fine. She slipped down the stairs, the silly girl. She's fine though, just won't be around for a while"

"Oh, that's a shame" she replied "we were imagining all sorts, me and my boys. Well if there's anything we can do, let us know, yeah?"

"Will do, thank you" Tanya replied, smiling at her warmly as she climbed into the car

Maria watched the Branning's like a hawk as their car engine started and they drove out of the Square. The more she spoke to them, the more mysterious they became. She walked back to the house, keen to share her new information with her husband and sons.

"I've just been talking to Tanya Branning" she informed them as she placed the shopping on the table

"Really?" Tyler asked

"Why aren't you in sixth form?" she questioned

"Ain't in till 1" he informed her "so what did you find out?"

"Apparently Lauren fell down the stairs. That's what the ambulance was there for" she explained

"And don't you believe them?" Eddie asked his wife, sensing her tone

"I'm not sure" she admitted "but something doesn't feel right. They just seemed nervous"

"I'm sure it's nothing love" he smiled

"hmm if you say so…"

**o oh Derek's on the prowl for answers and that can't be good right? how long will it be until he finds out ? Max has gone to get his daughter back, recipe for disaster no ? and the Moons are still suspicious but will they do anything about it that's the question ? Back tomorrow xx**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lauren was awake awaiting her discharge, she and Joey had talked and I mean really talked. Joey had insisted he was going to be involved he was going to move out, Lauren arguing otherwise but deep down wanting nothing more. She wasn't one to believe people when they made promises, and why would she? Since moving to the square her life breathed secrets.

Lauren sat on the edge of the bed her feet dangling and swinging gently, she was nervous and had every right to be, who knew what she was going to face now.

"Good Morning Miss Branning, how are we feeling ?" the doctor asked. She walked over to the end of the bed, reading her notes the night staff had made. "well your fluid levels are up which is a good sign and the bloods we took first thing are lower in Paroxetine ."

"I feel better" Lauren smiled her hands resting over her bump. "can I go home?"

The doctor stared at her for a few seconds "ok, but that doesn't mean you're to go out partying ok ?"

Lauren chuckled "no partying got it… and the psych appointment?"

"still stands… however I'm recommending you go home today I don't want you getting stressed. So I will reschedule, but if you feel at all like you need to talk, don't be afraid to call this number. I'm serious miss Branning you are still quite ill you need rest and a free mind, you're not to overdo things "

Lauren nodded taking the card from her hand "I won't"

The doctor did one last check and nodded "ok, your free to go. I hope everything goes well for you"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren had just signed the discharge forms at the reception and she and Joey were making their way out of the hospital ward and down to the exit. Much against her will she'd been forced to go in a wheelchair, hospital policy apparently. But Lauren wasn't at all happy with the idea, until she stood up off the bed and lost her balance. So with a look that said "I told you so" Joey helped her into the wheelchair and took them down to the exit, they were about to go through the doors when they bumped into Tanya and Max who were just entering.

"Looks like we're just in time" he admitted

"For what?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow at Max

"To take our daughter home" he informed him

"Joey called us a Taxi" Lauren replied, tightening her grip on Joey's hand. She was pale and weak and really could do without the argument to add to her headache.

" well you can cancel it. We've got the car here. No point spending money if we're all going to the same place" he stated "and we'll quite happily give you a lift, Joey"

"I'm not coming home." Lauren admitted, pursing her lips together nervously "I'm going to stay with Aunt Raini."

"Lauren no. Do you not remember what happened the last time you spent the weekend with her ?" Tanya pointed out and she did, have a point that is. Lauren had spent a weekend at Raini's when she was 16 and had ended up doing a little experimenting, a few smokes of a certain type of cigarette and not to mention the Alcohol.

"Well I'm not going to do that again am I , especially now" she indicated down to her stomach. "I'm not a kid anymore Mum! I don't want to live with you and Dad... and I know about the so called Vitamins, what exactly were you trying to achieve? " Tanya visibly paled and swallowed "I'm moving out and that's that"

Max rolled his eyes, having heard the "I'm moving out" threat a few times in the past. "stop being stubborn Lauren, your coming home with us"

"What if Lauren doesn't want that? " Joey asked them " what if she doesn't want to go back with you? I think we; Me and Lauren, need to get ourselves sorted in our own time"

"You can't stop me Dad…"

"what you going to do then? You and Joey going to move in together get married and live happily ever after?"

Laurens eyes locked with Joey's for the briefest of seconds and then to her Dad "what's stopping us?" she whispered

"Lauren, don't be ridiculous" he scoffed "you're 16-years-old and you're coming home with me and your mother"

"I'm 17 actually…"

"either way your still too young… now move it" Max grabbed her arm pulling her from the wheelchair and holding her up right

"ow..Get your hands off me" she proclaimed yanking her arm out of his grip "unless you want me to tell the police what you've been doing to me just because I'm pregnant?"

"You wouldn't" he replied

"Try me" she stated "let me and Joey go, and the police will be nowhere near"

"Max…" Tanya proclaimed as he went to take Lauren's arm again

"We can't let her do this, Tan" he sighed

"Yes we can" she replied, smiling at her daughter weakly "let her go... she'll be back"

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey and Lauren made their way out of the hospital and decided they needed more time to talk and decide what they were doing. Lauren really didn't know what was going on her head, she loved Joey, well she thought she did, but she was pregnant with his baby maybe it was just her hormones getting in the way. Deep down she knew her dad had got a point, they were young, too young to raise a baby. Joey's Dad hated her and now she'd give ham actual reason. She knew exactly what Joey was going to say, but she didn't know if she could let him do that.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Joey asked as they stopped again outside a small café, Lauren wobbled steps slow and laboured as they walked.

"I'm fine, I promise. I'll tell you if I'm not" she assured him, moving a little closer into him as they made their way inside.

After about ten minutes of mulling over the menus, Joey had ordered their food and they were sitting in an awkward silence.

"What's up Lo?" Joey questioned as Lauren sat staring at a woman holding a young baby.

"I feel like my head's going to explode" she replied, with a frown. Her hand laying on her forehead. "I can't believe what Mum did she knew how dangerous it was for me to keep taking the tablets...I just want it all to end"

"Do you feel like you want to hurt yourself?" she shook her head "Talk to me, you know i'll listen"

"I can't explain it, I keep thinking I'm dreaming, I don't feel like I'm really here." She wiped her tears and stopped talking as the food was placed on their table. They started eating but Lauren just pushed the food around her plate. She suddenly dropped her fork and look at Joey "My parents are right aren't they? I can't go to Raini's we can't have what we want"

"Babe, your old enough, Whatever you want, you can have" he informed her "I really think we can do this Lauren, you have no idea how much I love you…"

"But what about money?" she blurted out , raising an eyebrow at him, was she just making excuses now?

"You don't have to worry about it" he assured her, placing his hand over hers on the table. It was a known fact Derek had Money, and so did Joey although he wasn't one to flaunt it like his father. Joey saved, and saved hard. Anything he was given by his father went into his bank account.

"Look Lauren, I know this hasn't exactly planned out how we thought, but we didn't sneak around all those months for no reason did we?" she shook her head "exactly, I'm scared Lauren and I know whatever I'm feeling your probably feeling twice as hard. We can deal with this, I promise you"

"where we going to go ?"

"I can call my Grandma Ivy, Mum's Mum. She has a spare room ?"

"are you sure you want this ?"

"100% babe"

*JL*JL*JL*

Leaving the café 20 minutes later, having eaten more then she'd eaten in the last month in the space of an hour, Lauren seemed less stressed, seemingly reassured by his promises. Everything had happened so quickly over the last 24 hours, it was nice to act as though things were normal again.

"Where to now?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Home" Lauren replied softly

"Why? Are You okay?" he questioned "do you need to go back to the hospital?"

"No, but I'm getting tired and I think I need to talk to my Mum and Dad, I need to pack some stuff too" her eyes filled with tears. "and your Dad may be on the warpath if mine was anything to go by" she admitted

"I can handle my Dad" he assured her, kissing her softly as he wiped her tears.

"I don't want him to hurt you …like last time" she informed him

"Babe, don't think about that" he begged, tucking her hair behind her ear "I don't want you being stressed"

"I should still go home though" she replied "I need to sleep before we go, you should talk to your Mum, and think about what your telling your Dad "

"I know" he sighed "okay, let's get a cab and get back"

"I could call my Mum?" she suggested "she seemed okay with things when we were at the hospital. I'm tired and really don't wanna wait around for a cab"

"If you want to, I'm okay with it" he informed her.

**joey and Lauren are planning to run and go to his Grandma's so they can be together ...nothing can go wrong can it ? **

**Please keep reviewing guys I only got 5 reviews yesterday :( see if we can reach 10 today for another chapter ? Xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**I'm posting this purely to cheer up the twitter girlies ! We like hearing you feedback people we like reading your reviews so please please review it makes us happy writers and happy writers make for more stories :) **

Having asked Tanya to drop him off at the tube station which Lauren had finally got her Mum to agree to, Joey saw his Dad drive out of the Square, thanking God that he'd have some time to get his story straight. Making his way up to his front door, he opened it quietly and shut it behind him, hanging up his coat and pulling off his shoes, his Mum appearing in the doorway a few seconds later, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick" she proclaimed

"It's a long story, Mum" he admitted, sighing heavily

"You better have your story straight. Your Dad's out right now, but he'll be back in half-an-hour" she informed him

"Gives me enough time to get my stuff and go" he admitted stepping on the bottom step of the stairs.

"What?" she questioned, turning back to him as she went to walk away "where are you going?"

"Grandmas" he whispered

"Talk to me son, what's going ?"

"I was at the hospital with Lauren".

"oh no! she's not hurt herself like before has she?" worry painted on her face as her eyes closed at the thought.

Joey shook his head "no Mum, She's pregnant…I'm going to be a Dad" he explained "Max and Tanya have her under house arrest, she's scared and doesn't know what to think, neither do I to be honest"

"oh Joey" she sighed "how could you be so careless ay? It's okay" she nodded "we'll sort something out…"

"Mum, I know you hate lying, but I need you to do something for me. Can you tell Dad that you've not seen me if he asks, please?" he inquired

"Why would your mother lie to me?" Derek's voice questioned, Joey silently cursing as he turned to face his Dad

"Dad"

"Don't Dad me" he proclaimed "in there, now. Isn't there cooking to do Sara? "

Nodding her head, Joey watched as his Mum disappeared into the kitchen . Shoving Joey into the living room, Derek shut the door behind them with slam.

"I should back hand you" he admitted "but I'm not going to. I'm going to give you the chance to tell me where you've been. So come on, I'm waiting"

"I was at Luke's" Joey informed him "my phone died. I'm sorry"

"And why couldn't you use his house phone to call?" he asked

"Their line has been disconnected. Something about his Mum not having paid the bill" he replied "sorry again, Dad" his body relaxed once he saw his Dad's face, he didn't know when he'd got so good at lying, but something told him he'd be getting a bit more practice.

"Well you're not going out again tonight, you've missed out on vital study. Get upstairs and do some work" he proclaimed

Nodding his head, Joey left the room, moving out of the way for his Mum to enter. Waiting for her to leave the room which she did a few minutes later, she shut the door behind her.

"Joey" she sighed

"Mum, please, I need you on my side… me and Lauren both do" he admitted

"I am… you know I am. I didn't keep quiet all those months if I didn't think you were serious " she assured him, smiling at him warmly "I'll make your Dad his favourite for tea tonight, which guarantees that he'll fall asleep in front of the TV, that gives you chance to get out ill call your Grandma tell her to expect you and Lauren yes?" he nodded.

"Are you sure, Mum?" he asked "I don't wanna get you into trouble"

"Don't you worry about me, love" she replied "you worry about you, Lauren and your baby"

"Thanks, Mum, I love you" he sighed, relieved

"I love you too" she mirrored "now upstairs and study, yeah?"

Kissing her cheek, he hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom

**so Joey's the one telling fibs now and his Mum is totally on side which they really need ... back tomorrow xx**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"right in you go" Tanya held the door open for Lauren " quickly Lauren… come on" doing as she was told Lauren sped up darted into the hallway. Tanya could see she didn't know what to do, where to go, or what to say even. Lauren was staring forlornly at the living room door, a vacant expression on her face. She flinched slightly as Tanya placed a hand on her shoulder and opened the living room door "you can go in if you want to"

"am I allowed?" Lauren whispered daring a look at her Mum.

"of course you are darling… go on"

"you're not going to send me to my room?" Tanya shook her head "what about Dad?"

"what about him? You were really ill Lauren, and as much as I hate to see the mess you and Joey are in I don't want to see you dead do I ?" Lauren shrugged and sat on the sofa, her eyes falling to the floor. Tanya stood in the doorway watching her.

"Why did you do it, give me the tablets ? You knew the damage they could cause... luckily they haven't "

"I was trying to keep you happy Lauren, the tablets do that, they stop all those horrible thoughts you got before"

"I told you I dont get those anymore things were better"

Tanya wiped her tears, the guilt running through her "I am sorry" Lauren nodded deciding there was no reason to keep a grudge it would change anything.

"am I allowed my phone back ?"

Tanya stayed silent for a few seconds before taking Lauren's phone from her handbag… "There are conditions though, young lady. You do not leave this house unless it's for hospital appointments, which either your Dad or me will take you to, and you do not call anyone other than Joey, but if he steps foot into this house, I won't be held responsible for my actions, understood?"

Lauren nodded and quickly took her phone from her Mum… "Thank you"

"Will you be okay if I go out for a while? I've got to check on the salon" she admitted

"I'll be fine, I promise" Tanya nodded and left, the front door closing behind her seconds later. Lauren took a breath hearing the keys lock the door, guess her Mum wasn't entirely on board.

As soon as she heard the door shut behind her Mum, she opened her phone and scrolled through her contacts, finding the familiar number, dialling it, someone answering within seconds.

"Hi" he greeted her

"Hi" she mirrored

"You got your phone back?" he questioned a little hint of hope in his voice

"Yeah, convinced Mum to give me it" she informed him "how're things at yours?"

"Not too bad. Dad's got me in my room studying. He thinks I was at Luke's" he replied. "How are you?"

"ok…I think. are we still leaving today?"

"Yes. Grandmas expecting us." he assured her "you sound tired"

"I am Tired" she sighed "do you think you can come over before we go?"

"Dad's banned me, babe" he informed her "but Mum's created a distraction. I could come over at 6ish? That gives us 2 hours?"

"Okay" she replied, smiling widely "Joey? I love you"

"I love you too, babe" he mirrored

**so they're still planning on running away ? Is it a flawed plan though or will they make it out of the square ? Seems all too good to be true so far doesn't it ? Xxx **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Six o'clock came and went, but Joey hadn't made his appearance. Lauren was sat in the kitchen her Nan having attempted to cook. Cora sat watching her granddaughter with a worried expression, it was obvious she didn't agree with her daughters actions, but like Tanya had so lovingly stated many times, Lauren wasn't Cora's daughter.

"Expecting someone?" Cora piped up, having seen Lauren keep glancing at the clock on the wall. Lauren's mouth ran dry. "I've seen you packing your bag Lauren, are you waiting for Joey ?"

"You can't say anything Nan, please... we're leaving. We want to be together" she begged

"Sounds all very Romeo and Juliette to me... are you sure you know what your doing?"

"no, but with my head, I never am. It feels like I'm doing the right thing." Cora nodded and moved around the kitchen reaching to the top cupboard and pulling out a small metal tin. She handed something over to Lauren. "What's this?" she held the envelope between her fingers.

"open it"

Lauren's eyes widened "I can't take this Nan... there's like nearly £500 in here." she went to hand the money back, but Cora placed a hand over hers, stopping the movements.

"Yes you can... put it to good use darling, make yourself happy, with joey."

"Nan thank you" she sniffed and hugged her Nan tightly "i'll keep in touch with you, maybe you cold come and see me ?"

"i'd like that sweetheart" Laurens phone sounded "answer it it'll be Joey" Lauren smiled and answered the phone, hanging up a couple of seconds later. "everything ok?"

Lauren wiped her eyes and put her phone down "He can't get away, Uncle Derek's in the living room and he can't get out without been seen. He said he'll call again later if anything changes."

Cora smiled weakly "why don't you go and rest ? You look tired"

Lauren nodded and got up "Night Nan"

**so sorry for the late review Drama with my foot again and I've been in fracture clinic for the past 8 hours yay for me ! But after finally talking to someone who knew what they were doing I have not fractured my ankle, thank god... it is as first thought a very bad tendon tear... so with a new cast on I'm finally home ! **

**So back to the story ... Why hasn't Joey turned Jo and Cora's on side... and she's one to mess with, i'll reply to all reviews tomorrow! Xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tanya and Max arrived home later on that evening, a plan of their own set in their heads. "Mum Where's Lauren?" Tanya questioned as she popped her head around the living room door, to see no sign of Lauren.

Cora came from the kitchen pointing upstairs "she ate and went to bed about half hour ago, I've been to check on her and she's out for the count".

Tanya looked at Max who slipped back out of the front door. "what was that?" Cora asked having noticed the exchange between her daughter and son in law.

"none of your business Mum" Tanya stepped on the bottom step ready to go upstairs

"I don't know what you're planning on doing girl but if you do another thing to upset her the…"

"Then what Mum, you'll kick me out ? I'm not 15 anymore , you're the one living in my house, so if you don't like the way I do things the you know what you can do!"

Cora stared narrowing her eyes "if it wasn't for the fact I don't want to leave my granddaughter then I'd be gone. You can't see what you're doing to her can you?" Tanya averted her eyes from her mother's glare "she's been through enough… let her be"

Tanya watched as Cora went back to the kitchen, her words ringing in her ears. She climbed the stairs quickly and pushed open the door to Laurens room. She sat on the edge of the bed looking over her baby girl. Her fingers brushed through Laurens hair gently running down her arm. She stopped when she noticed Laurens phone clasped in her hand.

Tanya picked up the phone, her eyes rolling when she saw the background picture of Lauren and Joey in their school uniforms about a year ago. She opened the texts reading the latest one, she opened up a blank message and sent Joey text in response.

_I don't think you should come over anymore. This was all a huge mistake._

She waited for the message to send and then deleted it form her sent box, removing all evidence it had even been created. She took the phone in her hand and waited for the response she knew she'd get, and seconds later she did.

_What are you talking about ? I'm in this with you Lauren, there's no mistake about it. Please call me and we can talk about this xx_

She deleted that message too and placed a gently kiss to Laurens forehead. She took the phone and slid it into her pocket, leaving the room- it was like she'd never been there.

**don't you just love Cora ? And bad bad Tanya ? What's Max up to though? I have several chapters to be posted today ...so you know what to do try for 7 reviews before the next chapter is posted ...go go go ! Xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Max made his way across the square, heading towards number 30 . He knocked on the door waiting for an answer.

"Oh Hello Max, what can we do for you ?" Sara asked softly allowing him into the hallway.

"It's Joey I've come to see actually, I think Me and him need a chat don't you ? I'm assuming you know about this mess they're in ?"

Sara nodded "he's in his room, but please keep the noise down, Derek's asleep and I don't want him waking before Joey's had the chance to leave"

Max nodded and made his way up the stairs to Joey's room. Opening the door, he wasn't at all shocked by what greeted him, a rather confused and upset looking Joey sat on the end of his bed, bag by his side "Going somewhere, Joe?"

"Not anymore" he sighed "like you'd care anyway"

"That's where you're wrong, Joey. I do care, and it's one thing we have in common" he informed him "we both love Lauren very much and would do anything to protect her, I know what the pair of you were planning to do... I know because I would have tried the same. But she's my daughter Joey and I love her very much, I want what's best for her... and I don't think being with you is that "

"What're you saying, Max?" he asked

"Here's the thing, Joey. Lauren thinks she can cope with this baby, that you and she are going to drive off into the night and live happily ever after" he replied "now I know it won't work like that, because as soon as your Dad finds out, the pair of you, as well as that baby are as good as dead. So you need to think about this very carefully. Do you really want to risk her life like that ? I want you to text her and tell her you're excepting the offer to go to university, that you don't want anything to do with her or the baby and if you do, I'll make sure your Dad never finds out that you and her even looked at each other, understand?"

Joey scoffed… "I guess you and her are on the same page then. She changed her mind. She doesn't want to go through with it. She doesn't want me, so yeah, congratulations, you got what you wanted"

Max smirked subtly. His and Tanya's plan had worked wonders and if he wasn't wrong, Joey and Lauren were over.

**well well well Max is just as bad as his wife and poor Joey thinks Lauren really has had a change of heart poor boy... you know what to do if you want the next chapter and the next one is a big one ! Xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As instructed by Max, Joey hadn't made any contact with Lauren in weeks, he sent the text telling her he understood but didn't want anymore to do with her. He'd come to the conclusion that, despite being madly in love with her, maybe a baby wasn't the best thing for them. Okay, who was he kidding?! He was a mess. His Mum had noticed, Alice had noticed, and even Derek had an inkling something wasn't right.

Joey laid on his bed for the third day in a row, thanking God it was the end of term and he had two weeks off. Since breaking up with Lauren he'd ignored her for a week, just powering through as normal sending her just one text. He was more than concerned about her, knowing how unstable she probably was and being pregnant on top of it all was something that was playing on his mind.

After that week, he'd gone downhill, gradually letting things get on top of him. His room was a complete mess, just like he was. There were clothes strewn across the floor, plates, glasses and cups piled high on his desk, the surface of it unseen due to the copious amounts of scrap paper and revision notes. The curtains were drawn too, blocking any natural light from entering the room.

Sara knocked gently on his door, knowing all too well she wouldn't receive an answer. She opened the door and walked in, her heart sinking as she saw her son fast asleep on his bed, covers piled to the side as he lay starfished across the mattress. She felt so sorry for him. Never had she seen him be so protective of someone, even with Alice he had his limits but Lauren he'd gone above and beyond . He loved Lauren very much and would have been proud to have her as the mother of his child. But that wasn't an option anymore and not by choice either. When faced with the decision of "break her heart and leave her or stay with her and have your Dad find out", Joey didn't see there was much of a choice. He'd choose to protect Lauren every single time.

He had concluded over the weeks that the text from Lauren probably was sent when she wasn't in the best state of mind. It didn't matter anymore though, if she had realised what she was sending or she hadn't, she obviously wasn't bothered. There'd been no attempt for her to get him back, not even a call or a passed on message via Abi. Joey had given up. He was done, with everything and everyone.

Taking a deep breath, Sara picked up the clothes from the floor and piled them into the laundry basket she was holding. Setting the basket in the hallway, she began to clear up the plates, cups and glasses, before moving to stack his papers. The room looked more like a bedroom again once she was finished. You could see the floor for one, and all it needed was a quick dust and a vacuum.

All the time she'd been cleaning in there, Joey hadn't stirred. He was and always had been a heavy sleeper, but over the last week his sleep seemed to deepen and it was proving difficult to wake him as the days went by.

"Joey, son, come on, you need to get up" Sara sighed. There was a mumbled response of refusal before he shifted and turned in the bed. "Joey, you need to get up. You need to collect your exam results"

Sitting up, he wiped his eyes and glanced around the room… "You cleaned?"

"Just now" she informed him "it was a mess and so are you. I know you're hurting but you need to try and get some normality back. There's only so long your Dad will believe you're sick"

Joey watched his Mum, Sara turning her head in the direction of the door as she knew Joey had noticed.

"Has he hit you?" he questioned "Mum?"

Turning back to him, she took his hand "Leave it, Joey, it's fine"

"It's not fine, Mum" he proclaimed "he's hit you"

She nodded "He found out you were planning on going to your Grandma's. He doesn't know why don't worry"

"You need to get it looked at Mum..."

"Honestly, Joey, leave it, please" she begged "if you stand up to him he'll just hurt you and I don't want that. Please, for me?"

Joey nodded his head eventually and smiled at her weakly.

"Thank you" she whispered, kissing his cheek softly "now go and have a shower"

Doing as he was asked, he left the room and made his way across the landing to the bathroom. Hearing the door shut and the shower start to run, Sara composed herself and stood up, making Joey's bed and opening the curtains and the window before leaving the room, laundry basket and collected plates, cups and glasses preciously in hand.

*JL*JL*JL*

Things at number 5 weren't fairing much better. Lauren was sulking around the house, moving from room to room with a miserable look on her face as she went. Pregnancy was making her uncomfortable as she progressed further along. The baby seemed to have had a growth spurt over the last week which meant Lauren's bump had become more prominent. She stood from the sofa and plodded her way into the kitchen, flicking her phone in her hand aimlessly as she went. She'd received a text message from Joey reiterating what Max had ordered him to do and that was it for her. Lauren made herself read the text over and over, wondering what she'd done in the space of a few hours that could have caused things to go so drastically wrong. Maybe Joey had been humouring her all along and realised he didn't want to be a part of it after all? Maybe it was just him trying to stop her from hurting herself. She just didn't know.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Tanya asked as she walked into the kitchen, having watched her daughter leave the living room. The tired looking teen sat staring into her mug of now cold tea, her eyes glassy with tears "Lauren?"

"Hmm?" she questioned

"Are you okay, darling?" Tanya inquired

"if you mean am I about to go and slit my wrists then… no I'm not"

"now you know I didn't mean that… you can talk to me you know"

"Joey... he changed his mind, he doesn't love me mum" she sobbed "he won't answer my calls, he's ignoring my texts. I thought he was in this with me"

"I'm sorry, Lauren" she replied, smiling weakly at her eldest daughter "maybe it's for the best?"

"What do you mean?" she questioned, pulling her cardigan tighter around her bump

"Maybe this is a blessing in disguise?" she asked "there's lots of people out there who would kill for a baby, you could give them that"

"You want me to give it up for adoption?" Lauren inquired

"I'm just saying you should consider your options carefully" Tanya informed her "do you really think you're ready for a baby, Lauren? You're only 17. Adoption can be really quick these days, especially if you plan it before you give birth. They even let you have a say in the parents"

Lauren nodded her head "I'll think about it. Maybe it would be for the best. That way me and Joey could both move on"

"Why don't you have a week to think about it and then I can make some calls if it's what you want?" Tanya suggested

"Okay, I'm going to go upstairs" she replied, pushing herself from the chair "Mum?"

"Yes, love?" Tanya inquired

"Would you support me if I decided to keep the baby?" she questioned

Tanya forced a smile onto her face… "Of course I would, and so would your Dad" Lauren nodded and disappeared upstairs.

"What did she say?" Max asked his wife as he walked through from the living room

"I think she'll do it. The adoption I mean" she informed him "I'll call the woman at social services tomorrow. We are doing the right thing, aren't we, Max?"

"Of course we are" he replied as he massaged Tanya's shoulders "she keeps that baby and there's a world of humiliation, for us and for her"

**:( so Lauren's pretty much distraught, Joeys become a little hermit and things just seem to be going on a downward spiral! One more to post tonight so keep those reviews coming ! Xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was half past four when Joey returned home from collecting his results. He had finished an hour before but had stood in the gardens staring a number 5, wanting to run inside and see his girl and tell her his news, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and went home. He walked straight into the kitchen to find his Mother cooking.

"Hi, Mum"

"You're back" she proclaimed, placing the wooden spoon down on the worktop "how did you do?"

"I passed everything" he informed her "I've got all A's and my place at university has been confirmed , as long as I pass my final exam"

"Joey, I'm so happy for you" she admitted "and so, so, so proud. You should tell your father, he'll be over the moon"

Joey nodded his head in agreement and made his way into the living room.

"Dad?" he questioned as he walked in

"What is it?" Derek inquired, his eyes never leaving the TV screen

"I've got my results from my A levels back today" he informed him. Joey was shocked as his Dad immediately switched the TV off and turned to face him.

"Well? Don't keep me waiting. How did you do?" he asked

"I got three A's and university have confirmed my application" he admitted

"That's brilliant" Derek proclaimed "are you still insistent on not attending university?"

"No, I'll be going, just like you wanted" he informed him

"Wise choice, my boy, wise choice" Derek replied, rooting around in his pockets. Handing Joey a few £20 notes "get yourself something nice, yeah? Take a girl out or something"

"Thanks, Dad, but I'll save it for university" he admitted

"Please yourself" Derek nodded, sitting back down in his chair as Sara entered the room, setting his Dad's coffee on the side "Sara?"

"Hmm?" she questioned

"Try and cover up that bruise, will you? It makes you look weak" he admitted

"Yes, Derek" she replied, leaving the room, Joey following after her

She and Joey entered the kitchen again but before he could say anything, he was cut off by his Mum… "Don't start Joey please! So, what're you gonna do with your money?"

"I was going to save it all for the baby" he admitted "but I guess I won't be needing to now"

"It'll all work out, Joey, you'll see" she replied, kissing his cheek

**so will everything work out for him? He doesn't know half of what's going on in number 5 that's all for today ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Mum can I talk to you?" Lauren waddled into the kitchen shutting the door behind her

"of course you can darling… what is it?"

"I've been thinking" she closed her eyes and took a breath in "Can we go and see the social worker tomorrow?"

"if it's what you want?"

Lauren nodded, although she was till unsure what she wanted. "Abi saw Alice yesterday and she told her that Joey's of to University in a month. So he's not going to be around is he ? It's not because I don't love the baby… because I do. If things were different then maybe I'd give it a go."

"But it's not" Tanya sighed weakly

Lauren shook her head "no it's not. I want this baby to have the best life she can have, I can't give her that on my own"

"She? Did you find out Lauren?"

"no…I just know she's a girl" she looked down at her bump with tears in her eyes. "she's moving" Lauren whispered, wiping tears from her eyes.

Tanya swallowed hard, watching Lauren form a bond with her unborn child, was proving very difficult. If there was a way where Lauren could keep the baby and their reputation could be kept, then she'd jump at the chance. Unfortunately there wasn't . "That's what baby's do Lauren. I can call Helen, y'know the nice lady we met last week ?" Lauren nodded "have you looked at the folder she gave you?"

"yep, there's one couple I like the look of, but honestly I don't want to choose, because I'd chose myself every time, no one would ever be good enough"

"so you're just going to let social services decide?" Tanya questioned Lauren, her nodding briefly in response. "you don't want to have a say?"

"if I had a say Mum I'd be with Joey, and we'd be having this baby together. Do you really think this what I want to be doing, that I want to be sitting here with you at 17 deciding which stuck up family are going to be getting my baby?"

"but I thought.." Tanya interjected not really liking the direction this was going.

"well you thought wrong didn't you ?" she got up and left the room, passing Cora on the way.

"What was all that about?" Cora questioned "you can hear her from outside"

"Lauren been stupid again, i'm going to the salon. Make sure she doesn't level the house" Tanya had upped and left before her Mum even had the chance to process anything. The door slammed shut and Cora sighed. The sooner this was all over the better.

** first if two updates for today as the chapters link very closely together ... so Lauren doesn't want to go with the adoption not really or is her mind just getting in the way ? Back later xx**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After calming herself down (slightly), Lauren made her way to the kitchen, she'd got her appetite back recently and was definitely eating for two. She got to the kitchen and opened the fridge staring inside to see if anything took her fancy. Marmalade. That looked good. She took the jar from the fridge along with a plate of carrot sticks. they looked good too.

She grabbed a spoon and sat at the table. She spooned the marmalade straight into her mouth and repeated the action a few more times. Deciding she wanted something else she reached for the carrot sticks and ate a few of those. The crunch was nice and seemed to do the trick... but she wanted something more. She looked at the marmalade and then the carrot in her hand and thought for a second before dipping it into the jar and eating it. She groaned with satisfaction, the taste surprisingly good. She heard a chuckle from the doorway and looked up with a guilty expression and mouth full of carrot marmalade combination, seeing her Nan grinning.

"That good darling?" Cora sat and took a carrot stick going to dip it in the jar. Lauren frowned and pulled the jar out of her reach.

"vatsmine" she mumbled with a mouth full of food. She swallowed "that's mine... get your own"

"I brought you another jar...i noticed we had a marmalade thief!" Lauren pushed the jar across to her and she dipped and ate. "hmm not bad"

"It's the only thing that stems the cravings." she grinned and placed the lid on the jar. "where's Mum gone?"

"To the salon sweetie why?"

"oh no reason"

"How about we have a nice film or something ay? I'll go and set up in the living room"

Lauren nodded "sounds good Nan, i'll just wash these" Cora Left and Lauren started the washing up. She could feel the tears brewing and she didn't know why, she felt good today... she was brought out of her day dream when the plate she was holding slipped through her hand and smashed to the floor.

"Lauren?" Cora came running through, Lauren sobbing and looking at the broken pieces on the floor. "Calm down Lauren, it was just an accident" Lauren nodded feebly. "your bleeding darling, let's get you sorted"

Lauren looked down at her hand in horror, seeing blood drip from a small gash on her thumb "I didn't do anything Nan I promise" Cora guided her to a chair and applied pressure to her hand.

"I believe you Lauren..." it had been a long time since she'd heard those words. Cora examined the cut "it's not bad at all, just a little scratch." Lauren remained still not even flinching as the cut was cleaned and her hand was bandaged. "Why don't you go and get yourself cleaned up, and then we can watch that film"

Without another word, Lauren left, she was in shock, she was so close to the edge. She'd been in a room with the objects available to her to cause some damage, and she had cut herself albeit by accident, but she'd still done it. No matter what anyone said, she knew she'd failed.

**:( poor Lauren ...can it get any worse ? That's all for tonight but keep your eyes out for my one shot up later :) xx**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The door to number 5 slammed shut with a violent slam. Lauren stormed through the hall way to the kitchen, her bag being thrown to the floor in the process, the kitchen door slamming shut a few seconds later. Cora appeared in the doorway of the living room with Abi, both of them staring at the space Lauren had fled from.

"Everything ok?" Cora asked

Tanya stared at her with a harsh expression on her face "What do you think Mum?" she sighed and walked towards the kitchen "Lauren, come on lets talk about this ?"

"GO AWAY!" Abi winced at the shout

"what's happened Mum? Is she ok?"

Tanya sighed and nodded "yes it's ok Just a little hiccup at the hospital"

The kitchen door swung open, Lauren standing hands on hips in the doorway "A little hiccup? Really?"

"Lauren your blowing this out of proportion"

"oh am I now... ok then, my baby might have to have an operation when it's born because the scan detected a problem with the baby's heart. They think there's a hole in it's heart." Abi gasped and Cora's jaw dropped. "and that's not all... the sonographer was a complete bitch and told me if i'd have taken my doctors advice and stopped taking Paroxetine When I was told to, I wouldn't be in this situation" Tanya was leaning back against the wall of the hallway her eyes on the floor. "and even better... Mum didn't correct her, so now she thinks I'm a stupid unfit Mother who couldn't care less about her baby. Now you tell me if that's a minor hiccup !"

"Is she telling the truth?" Abi asked, having some dignity left she nodded "How could you!"

Cora moved to put her arm around Laurens shoulder "How bad is it darling?"

"It's pretty bad Nan, there's nothing they can do until it's born and even then I'm helpless because of this stupid adoption." she sobbed "I want Joey." Cora pulled her into a hug, as Tanya vanished upstairs. "I just want Joey Nan"

"I can go and get him?" Abi offered

"He wont be there... he'll be at the university open day" She pulled back from her Nan "we were meant to be going together." The tears started to fall for the hundredth time that day.

"Come on Lauren, everything will be fine I promise you that".

*JL*JL*JL*

An hour later and Cora and her two granddaughters were curled up on the sofa. Lauren's head was lay in Cora's lap as she slept, having cried herself to sleep.

Abi smiled as she watched Lauren's tummy "I have no idea how she sleeps through that... the baby's kicking look" Lauren twitched in her sleep her hand settling just above the movements.

"She'll be used to it." Cora said gently.

"They'll be ok wont they Nan?" Abi asked needing reassurance.

"Of course they will... there's Branning Blood and Cross blood in them veins"

**so Laurens just been given the devastating news that the baby may have been affected by the drugs Tanya was still giving her... surely it can't get any worse for the poor girl ? Xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Joey sat on the school field leaning back against a tree. The sun was shining, a soft heat beating down as he pulled strands of grass up aimlessly from the floor.

"alright Mate" Joey looked left to see Tyler next to him. Joey didn't respond, he just sat squinting into the distance. "nice day in it? Love a bit of English sun, nothing like the Spanish sun, now that was hot…."

"no offence …but I ain't really in the mood for talking" Joey sighed fiddling with the pile of destroyed grass at his feet, Tyler holding his hands up in surrender.

" suit yourself…" they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, Tyler looking around uncomfortably . "what's up? Sun's shining, schools out in a week... not girl trouble is it ?"

Joey scoffed rolling his eyes "you could say that…I got my final exam result"

"what's that got to do with anything ?"

"I passed" Joey mused

He was greeted with a slap on the back "well done Mate… that's great news" Joey shook his head "not great news?"

"it means I leave at the end of the month… it means I have to leave Lau…" he stopped himself from saying her name, it hurt to say her name, to even think of her.

"Lauren?" Tyler questioned, Joey's head shooting up as he searched for answers on Tyler face "I didn't think you two were together anymore?" Joey shrugged and Tyler smiled having got all the evidence he needed now. "I've seen you, you can't even walk past her house without stopping and looking to see if she's in the window or something."

"is it that obvious?"

"it was obvious from the first time we came round yours and she was mentioned… you we like, protective of her"

"I have to be no one else is" Joey sighed running his hands over his face "They definitely ain't " he murmured referring to Max and Tanya.

Tyler's face scrunched up as things seemed to suddenly click, it was like he had a lightbulb moment "she didn't fall down the stairs did she ?"

"is that what they told you?" Tyler nodded "god they really are something"

"Seriously what's gone on?"

" I can't tell you everything but just understand, things round here ain't all they seem"

"she must be pretty special" Joey nodded pulling out his wallet and showing the inside picture to him, it was the same picture Lauren had as her phone screen. "she looks pretty amazing"

"She really is... especially with what she's going through" Joey stood up slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"you can't just say that and go…" Tyler shouted causing Joey to stand still.

"look just do me a favour …Keep an eye on Lauren and number 5, just keep me in the loop"

"Of course... but what's gone one. Have you like knocked her up or something and no one knows?" he laughed but stopped when Joey's face fell "Shit ! No mate I'm sorry I didn't know" but he didn't receive an answer, knowing that if Tyler knew, his Dad had even more ways of finding out and that just wasn't an option.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey marched home as quick as he could walking into his house and slamming the door shut, much like Lauren had done over at number 5 a few days earlier.

He dropped his bag on the floor and went to the kitchen finding his mum cooking. She turned around hearing his movement "Joe love ?"

Her words were the breaking of him. He moved across the room and broke into his mothers arms. "Alright son... come on".

She held him tightly cradling him to her body. Joey didn't cry, he barely showed any emotion at all, so for him to be crying she knew something had happened. Dry sobs wracked his body as he let everyone out.

*JL*JL*JL*

It was another 5 minutes before he'd stopped enough for Sara to get any sense from him. They sat at the kitchen table, Joey staring at the papers he'd shown his Mum.

"You need to talk to me Joey... you need to tell me what you want to do. All I want is for you to be happy son."

"I'm sorry mum, but I can't do this anymore... I can't go on pretending I don't want anything to do with her. I love her Mum. I really love her"

Sara reached out running her hand through her son's hair and smiling weakly "I'm sorry Joe, why don't you go and see her, talk to her properly ay?"

"And say what? I love you but I can't be with you because my Dad will kill us."

"She's probably hurting twice as much as you are Joey... her hormones will be running all over the shop. How far a ling is she now ?"

"she'll be nearly 6 months...I dont know what to do Mum" he sighed leaning heavily onto he table. "These results show I'm going to uni as soon as Dad see them that's it..."

"so you are still going then?" he nodded "going to university wont wipe Lauren from you head Joe...you know that. If anything it'll make you want her even more."

"that's not possible Mum, I can't want her anymore than I do now... but moving away might just make it that little less painful waking up in the morning".

**so Tyler kind of knows and Joey's going to go to university ...can he do it though ? And now Sara knows how hes really feeling ... will she do anything about it ? I could be persuaded for another chapter !Xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Joey watched from the living room window as one-by-one, Tanya, Max, Abi and Cora left number 5, he could see Lauren in the front room watching from the window as they all left. Glancing at the time on his watch, it was nearing 11am. He had time. Everyone was out, his Mum was shopping, Alice was at school and his Dad was at work. Deciding against everything his head was telling him he grabbed his jacket from the hook in the hallway, and made his way across the square.

Lauren noticed the netting from number 30 fall back into place, Joey having disappeared. She'd been staring across to Joey's for the past few days, knowing he'd finished school now she was hoping for some miracle and for him to change him mind. Waiting another few seconds she saw he wasn't going to reappear and moved away too, making her way into the kitchen to organise herself something to eat and drink. Just as she was about to sit down, a knock at the back door sounded and Joey slipped inside.

She stared at him, her heart starting to pound, her face flushed at just the sight of him, not being around him for so long had only intensified what she felt when she was around him. "What're you doing here?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

"I have no idea" he admitted leaning against the worktop "call it insanity...I just needed to see you" Lauren scoffed "how are you?"

"Pregnant. Fat, achy, on edge, How's that for you?" she questioned

"You look beautiful to me" he admitted

"oh please… I'm a mess"

"You look gorgeous Lauren" he smiled reaching for her hand "you always do" the red in her cheeks intensified as he complemented her, she reached for the glass of water and took a long drink, hoping to disperse some of the nervous energy. "I've missed you" Joey said into the silence.

"I've missed you too" she admitted sighing, having no idea what was going on in her head. Joey moved around the table sitting next to her.

He took her hand "I've really, really missed you"

The tension was palpable as they stared into each other's eyes, their faces edging closer and closer by the second and finally their lips met. Sighing contentedly, Lauren let Joey's tongue slide into her mouth, the food she'd prepared forgotten as she became lost under his touch, her hormones raging.

"I've missed you so so much" he sighed

"I need you Joey..." Lauren mumbled leaning in to kiss him again, their mouths meeting in passion.

"Should we take this upstairs?" Joey asked, resting his forehead against hers as they pulled apart, his fingers splayed across her bump. Lauren shook her head looking to the floor.

"What's wrong?" he questioned "you just said..."

"Nothing's wrong...I do need you " she replied "it's just too far to walk"

He smiled at her and took her hand, helping her to her feet. Their eyes barely breaking contact as they moved into the living room. Shutting the door behind him, his mouth captured hers again and they were making their way to the sofa, clothes being shed as they did. Falling onto the sofa, Lauren was clad in only her underwear. Joey's mouth leaving a trail of fire as it worked its way down the now accessible skin. He was quickly unclothed and laying on top of her as much as he could.

"What was that?" Joey said wide eyed his hand shooting from her waist.

"it's the baby kicking… don't worry its fine" she leant up and connected their lips again.

"god babe..." He slid into her with ease resting his hands on her hips again. Lauren moved to lay down, the angle deepening as she pulled Joey down on top of her, both of them moaning at the friction they felt as he began to move within her again. It wasn't long before she felt the tell-tale sign in her stomach, the butterflies she got only around him, the baby's kicks intensified. Their breathing became ragged, Laurens energy dropping, the impromptu workout not really working in favour of being nearly 7 months pregnant. The knots in her stomach began to unravel as Joey pushed her closer towards the edge, a loud moan leaving her lips as she hit her high.

The pair awkwardly sat together afterwards having redressed in silence. Joey's hand took Lauren's in his and she turned her head to him, smiling at him weakly… "What was that? Was it…"

"Goodbye" he interjected "it was goodbye"

"What?" she questioned

"I'm going to uni in a week Lauren… going to live my life" he sighed "let's call it goodbye"

Lauren felt the tears build up in her eyes as he let go of her hand and quickly left the room, the front door shutting behind him seconds later. Lauren's head fell forward, her shoulders sagging as she cried. It really was over.

**poor Lauren ! Should he have done that ? Lauren definitely didn't object at the time ... i'll reply to reviews tomorrow:) xx**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The end of that week quickly approached and with Much trepidation Joey Branning was off to start his new life at university. He knew leaving behind the Square and so many memories, good and bad would be hard, but he had to. He couldn't stay around much longer waiting for Lauren to give birth and see her almost every day with their child. Neither Joey or Lauren knew of Max and Tanya's involvement in their break up, he still had no idea that Lauren had been sneakily coerced into having their baby adopted and Lauren had no inclination to the fact Joey was begging for her to give him a reason to stay.

Lauren heard a car horn beep in the square and made her way to the living room window, moving the blinds to get a better look. She stared wide eyed as Joey, Alice, Derek and Sara made their way out of number 30 and to the waiting taxi. The taxi driver took Joey's bags and put them into the boot whilst Joey said his goodbyes to his family.

"are you sure you have everything?" Sara questioned, Joey nodding "and do you really have to go this early?"

"you know I do Mum, official lectures don't start to September, but they like you to do the introductory classes in July and august, get to know your flat mates… you know the drill"

"I know" she nodded stepping aside as Alice made her way towards her brother.

"I'm gonna miss you, Joe" Alice admitted

"Joseph" Derek sighed

"What?" Alice questioned

"His name's Joseph, Alice, not Joe" he explained

"Oh, sorry, Dad" she replied "I'm gonna miss you, Joseph"

"I'm gonna miss you too, little sis " he admitted, pulling her in for a hug "don't let him rule you" Joey whispered into her ear as he pulled away.

"Call us when you get there, okay?" Sara questioned, pulling him in for yet another hug.

"I'm only an hour away, Mum, but yes, I'll call" he informed her, reciprocating the hug "Tell Lauren I love" he whisperedpulling back, he turned to face his Dad… "So?"

"Yeah" Derek replied "I'm very proud of you, Joseph. I hope you know that"

Joey nodded his head, "I do"

"Well" he began, fishing around in his pocket "here's some money to get you started, and to keep you going till you find a job, I'll be sending weekly payments"

"You don't need to do that, Dad" Joey admitted, surprised by his Dad's generosity

"Yes I do. My son's going to university, I'm very proud" he informed him

"Thanks" he replied, smiling at his Dad warmly for the first time in months

"You're welcome" he stated "so shall we have a quick hug? For the ladies?"

Joey nodded his head, his Dad embracing him tightly… "Don't let us down"

Lauren was surprised as she watched Joey and Derek embrace. Seeing as though they weren't on speaking terms, she didn't know the sort of relationship he had with his Dad now, but from the looks of things, she guessed they were good. She doubted it'd be that way if he knew about her and the baby. Swallowing hard as Joey turned and looked up at the house, seeing her in the window, he smiled at her weakly. She watched as he climbed into the taxi. Derek trailed back up his front oath reached his car keys and got in his own car driving off.

On impulse Lauren ran from the house, Tanya turning a little late, to see her speeding barefoot down the street "Lauren!".

"Joey! Joey!" she continued running down the street yelling his name "Jooooeeeeyyyy!" she screamed his name for the final time as she felt an arm on her shoulder. She turned falling into her aunties arms.

"He's gone Lauren... oh darling"

"No ! I need to talk to him I need to tell him..." she cried a little harder, Sara holding her close. "I need to tell him about the baby..."

Tanya held back at the side of the street watching Lauren.

*JL*JL*JL*

"what am I doing..." Joey sighed running his hands over his head. "Mate can we go back... there's something I've got to do" the taxi driver did a loop at the tube station and quickly made back to the square. "i'll be 5 minutes" he told the taxi driver as he jumped out running across the gardens. He caught glimpse od his Mum standing near the path of number 5.

"Lauren?" he ran towards her moving to her in place of his mother.

"Joey!" he held his arms open and she stepped in them.

"I couldn't just go without saying a proper goodbye" his hand moved down her back and she tightened her hold on him. "Look after yourself Lauren ok ? My Taxis waiting for me babe... I need to go" the beeping of the horn confirmed his point.

"I'm sorry Joey..." she leaned up and kissed his lips softly "go..." she nodded biting her lip and walked away. She couldn't tell him... she couldn't ruin his life any more than she already had done.

**sorry ! Will it ever get fixed for the two of them ? So joeys gone to university without knowing about the baby L...should Lauren have told him? Or has she done the right thing ? Xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**I hate starting chapters like this but I need just get this said, as it's starting to really irritate me now... I've had several reviews for this story now all by guest reviewers that have, to be honest been down right rude. I do ignore the majority of them because I get such lovely reviews of others and really do appreciate them all, but last night I had a review that just tipped me. I say this on behalf of writers, we write these stories because we like the characters we are writing about, we put a lot of time and effort in coming up with interesting and different stories. Lots of these stories really do take over our lives, be it writing them or reading them, we become invested in the words on the page and wait, excited to find out what's coming next. To have reviews on stories that tell you your writing is boring, unoriginal and not intriguing is really offensive to writers, sure everyone is entitled to an opinion, but some are best kept to yourselves. It's not only upsetting but it really discourages you to write and that's completely unfair for those who are reading. To the reviewer who asked me to acknowledge them …this is me acknowledging you, yes I did find your review offensive despite you saying you didn't want it to be.**

**It's a big thank you to those who do review leaving their support, because it's those reviews that make the stories worth writing .**

**Anyway. Rant over... on with the chapter ! **

Chapter 33

It had been six weeks since Joey had moved to university, six weeks since Lauren had made the decision that she wasn't ready to raise a baby, and whatever she and Joey had was over.

University wasn't what he had anticipated it to be, in a word , it was lonely. From the moment he moved into the flat he knew things wouldn't be ok for him.

One of the main differences was the fact Joey was living in his own accommodation, by Derek's insistence, Joey was renting a flat a mile from his campus. There were benefits to living alone, but mostly, joey hated it. There was never a night were he didn't wish he was back in Walford. Unfortunately though, that wasn't an option. Derek had made it very clear on numerous occasions that Joey was not to quit. Brannings were not quitters.

So like the Saturdays before, Joey sat revising at his desk. The friends he'd made didn't have the same work ethic as he did and spent most of their time partying and drinking. Joey didn't, nine times out of ten he had his head buried in a book. It was the last week in august at the time and nothing made him think of Lauren more. It was her birthday, her 18 birthday to be precise.

He flicked his phone in his hand contemplating sending her a quick happy birthday text, but quickly decided against it. He stared at the screen sighing at his head winning over his heart.

There was a brief flash of light from his phone, smiling as he saw the caller he answered.

"Hi Mum" he breathed out

"Hello son, how are you?" she asked, a gently tone of sympathy in her voice.

"I wanna come home Mum, it's horrible here. The only thing keeping me going is knowing I'll get to see you in four weeks…"

"counting are we?" she chuckled

"yes. How's…" he hesitated a little but Sara knew who he meant

"it's her Birthday today"

"I know… have you seen her recently? Know how she is or anything?"

"I'm sorry son, I haven't seen her. I catch glimpses of her in the window sometimes, she still stares over here. But ye, from what I've seen she looks ok, getting bigger"

"ye she'll be 7 and a half months now."

"I'm so sorry Joey… If things were different"

"It's ok Mum. Anyway how are you?" he asked knowing she wasn't going to say anything other than she was ok.

"I'm fine… look Joe I've got to go your dads just pulled up"

"alright, I love you Mum and I'll see you soon"

"love you to Joey… keep looking up" with that the phone was hung up and Joey went back to being endorsed in his book.

*JL*JL*JL*

Over in Walford it was like the Brannings at number 5 hadn't understood that Birthdays were meant to be celebrated. Lauren had spent the entire morning moping in her room. The baby had been causing her a few problems the last few weeks, which had resulted in a few dashes to the doctors and a very long and somewhat awkward conversation with a psychiatrist.

It turned out the baby had hiccups on one occasion and then Lauren was having Braxton hicks the other. She sat lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her hands were splayed across her bump as she fidgeted to get comfortable.

"it's my birthday today you know ?" she questioned, the baby kicking at the sound of her voice. "ye that's right… you can hear me can't you?" she smiled as there was soft nudge against her hand. "I'm 18 years old today… now I know that's a big number for you, you're not even 1 year old yet."

She sighed glancing down to her bump " yesterday I made a big decision …for you. I chose your Mummy and Daddy. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I don't even know if they will be who gets you. I don't get a say really. If I did well… let's say I wouldn't be choosing anyone"

Tanya was walking up the stairs when she saw Abi leaning against Laurens door. "Abi what are you doing?"

Abi put her finger to her mouth "shush! Laurens talking to the baby"

Tanya closed her eyes "I've told her not to do that… she'll only bond with it and that can't happen"

"I thinks it's a little late for that… Listen" Abi moved across a little, Tanya following her pose and listening in to Lauren.

"Your Daddy is amazing… he's the most loving, kindest person I've ever known. He was my best friend, the first and only person I've been with. Been in love with. I just wish we were still together… he'd be such a perfect Dad to you. I just need you to know we love you though little miss and yes I still believe you're a girl so if you're not I'm sorry... I need you to be strong for me baby and work really hard in there so your not poorly when your born... loosing you to another family is hard, but I couldn't cope if I lost you altogether " The baby had really given Lauren something to focus on, she was doing well, really well.

"I guess I best eat and feed you up ay?" she was about to move from the bed when the door opened and her Mum and Abi walked in. "hi" she whispered weakly leaning back onto her elbows as she pushed herself up. "have you been listening to me?"

Tanya smiled weakly and nodded "Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"what actually leave the house?"

"your 18 Lauren, I think we could sneak you out the back, we'll go somewhere out of town"

Lauren nodded stopping herself from crying, her hormones weren't helping the situation. "Thank you" she whispered. Tanya took her hand and helped her up.

"come on, get yourself sorted I'll take the car round the back"

**so Tanya's letting Lauren leave the house, Lauren's bonded with the baby... next chapter will be up later :) xx**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The restaurant they'd gone to was one of Laurens favourites, a little Italian place called Giorgio's. It had always been her favourite, they did the best pizza around. It held great memories of her childhood for her too, it was a place of safety and comfort to Lauren.

It was the place she and Joey had most of their dates, where she had birthdays as a child where her Mum and Dad had taken her when she'd passed her GCSE's with amazing results, which now according to her Dad had been washed down the drain. It's a shame their visit that day wasn't under as pleasant circumstances.

"Ah Mr, Mrs Branning ! We haven't seen you in a while!" the soft Italian accent of Giorgio's wife made Lauren smile, a feeling of nostalgia well and truly taking over, as the beautiful Italian lady fussed over them.

"Hi Fran, we've just had lots going on that's all" Tanya smiled, taking a quick glance at Lauren who shuffled awkwardly in her chair knowing her Mum wanted her to try and hide her growing bump.

"we've not seen you either Lauren with Joe ! we miss you in here !" she smiled studying a little more… "oh ! Mamma Mia … un Bella bambino!" Lauren smiled nodding, she understood Italian well, having studied it at school.

Francesca, looked at Lauren a bright smile on her face as Max and Tanya sat head in hands. "ye…I'm pregnant"

"you look beautiful Lauren… Bella ! Now what can I get you ?"

The Branningsn deliberated over the menus for a while before giving Fran their orders, awkwardness returning as she left them alone.

"I wish you wouldn't openly discuss it Lauren…" Max said in disgust, waving his hand in the direction of her stomach.

"sorry Dad, but she asked… it would have been rude not to answer her… or to lie."

"you want to pray there's no one here we know Lauren !" he scorned

"I'm sorry Dad" she whispered tears filling her eyes.

Their food was served to them a little later, it was exactly how Lauren remembered it. The smells the taste… everything. She closed her eyes as she took a mouthful, savouring the taste. "I hope her parents like Italian food"

"whose parents Darling?" Tanya asked

"the babies… no one should miss out on Italian food!" Tanya smiled softly receiving a nudge from Max. "I have to talk about it… if I don't I'm scared I'll forgot"

"Lauren…" Tanya turned to her daughter taking her hand "you'll never forget darling"

Sniffing to stop the built tears from falling, she placed her fork down. "I need the loo.." she murmured pushing herself up and waddling to the toilets.

"What did you say that for?" Max accused as his eldest disappeared from sight.

"well it's the truth she won't ever forget" Tanya sighed "look Max maybe we aren't doing the right thing…"

"we are Tan. End of conversation" his voice filled with finality.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren sat in the toilets perched on the toilet seat, crying silently as she stared blankly at the door. She heard several people go in and leave again, so she's guessed she'd been in there for a while. She waited for the door to close again, so her coast was clear. She looked a mess, a very big pregnant mess and didn't want the embarrassment of being seen.

Walking out of the cubical she was in a complete daze, only coming out of it when she collided into the person leaving the cubical next to her. "sorry"

"Lauren?" Laurens heart dropped at the sound of the familiar voice. She looked up meeting eyes with the female. "Darling…"

"Sara…" Lauren bit her lip as Joey's Mum pulled her into a huge hug.

"oh sweetheart how are you?"

"what are you doing in here? God you can't see me, good Dad will kill me if he finds out people know are here" she sobbed leaning back against the wall, her hand rubbing her stomach softly as the baby kicked.

"I haven't seen you since Joe left Lauren and that was weeks ago, how are you ?." Lauren let herself be comforted by Sara, her own mother wasn't going to and her Dad definitely wasn't.

Suddenly she froze, dread running through her "please tell me uncle Derek isn't with you?" The silence said it all… "he can't see me" she shook her head in panic

"it's alright, we've finished eating… I'll go and get your Mum and I'll make a quick exit with Derek ok?"

Lauren nodded "thank You… Auntie Sara, how's Joey?"

She smiled weakly and nodded "he's good. He's coming home in a few weeks, he'd love to see you…"

"I'd love to see him too but that can't happen…" Sara frowned but decided not to push it, Lauren was in a state as it was.

"I'll go get your Mum…"

Luckily for Lauren, Sara had managed to get Derek out of the restaurant without any of the other Branning been seen. Max and Tanya hadn't been impressed and had insisted they left the restaurant as soon as they'd finished eating to avoid another risky situation. There hadn't even been as much as a cake for Lauren.

Arriving home, Lauren had had a complete breakdown, she had spent the entire night glued to Abi's side, refusing to be left alone in case she did anything. The prospect of Derek seeing her had really unnerved her and all she wanted was Joey.

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling she looked at the clock briefly and then glanced at her bump she sighed..."happy 18th Lauren "

**poor Lauren ... next chapter posted tomorrow it's full of drama and has a very mean cliff hanger! **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Two days later and she was at least able to trust herself to be alone again, it didn't mean she was missing Joey any less though.

"Lauren is there anything you need ? I'm going to the shop" Lauren paused and thought about it and shouted a no to her Mum who was at the bottom of the stairs. "ok, will you be alright if I go and do the big shop then? Your Dad's only at the car lot if you need anything."

She shuffled to the top of the stairs so Tanya could see her "I'll be fine Mum, I'm really tired any way. The baby's really active today…" the tiredness was more than clear in Laurens voice, she'd got three weeks to go now and the baby never seemed to let up, if it wasn't kicking it was bouncing on her bladder or pressing on her stomach, she'd started to change her mind about the baby being a girl though… girls were more behaved, she was sure.

"I can stay if you like?"

"it's fine…" she smiled watching her Mum collect her things and go. She placed her hands on her Bump and looked down at it "you're really restless today… shall we sneak out, go for a walk before we get bombarded with _care_"

Taking a kick as a yes, Lauren pulled her coat on and slipped on her pumps, thank god for none lace ups. There was no way she was bending down over her bump. She locked the front door and stole a quick glance though the window to ensure she was safe to leave. Deeming it safe, she slid from the kitchen and out of the back door.

She took the few steps out into the air, taking a deep breath in to fill her lungs. She closed her eyes, feeling a slight sense of freedom, but also a little scared that she could be seen. Lauren wandered the back routs of the square for a good half hour, before finding herself near the Allotments.

She sat on her granddad Jim's bench, looking over at his old patch, that Patrick took care of. "This… all this mud and grass belongs to your great granddad, my Granddad Jim. He used to bring me here when I was little, and your Daddy used to tag along too…"

"used to cry and cry until Jim would take him with you… silly fool used to give in as well" Lauren looked left to the person who'd accompanied her.

"What are you doing here Sara ?" she sighed pulling her coat further around her.

"I watched you from the window, pretty impressive escaping skills I might add." She smiled "I was worried, you left the house about an hour ago and I hand seen you go back, so I thought I'd come and find you"

Lauren smiled weakly "thanks but you didn't have to…"

Sara shook her head "I'm your Auntie if not anything else, so I wanted to. Now you going to tell me why your sat on a mouldy old bench in October on your own when you 8 months pregnant ?" Sara watched as Lauren shifted awkwardly her hand moving to her side. "Lauren ?"

"she's kicking" Lauren said softly moving her aunts hand to the place the movement was.

"She?" She asked wide eyed.

Lauren shrugged "just a feeling I have… Did you have feelings with Joey and Alice?"

"hum hmm, and I was wrong both times. Lauren talk to me, please. You're really distant and not you. Your hiding away like being pregnant is something to be ashamed of and it's not."

"isn't it? Because Mum and Dad are ashamed of me. Joey hates me and Uncle Derek will kill Joey and Me if he finds out I'm having Joey's baby."

"Lauren… Joey doesn't hate you darling, he's always on the phone asking about you...Joey loves you . It's killing him not being near you…"

"he does?" Sara nodded "I miss him too" she took a breath, her hand curving around her bump. "The baby might be ill when it's born, it might need to have an operation." Sarah gasped . "I'm really scared Auntie Sara, what if I can't do it... what if when it's born it's too weak and they can't do anything ?"

"Stop all this silly talk Lauren... they baby will be fine... and if something is wrong the doctors will make it better and you'll be able to hold your baby and realise that all these months have been worth it because you've got this most beautiful baby in the world" Lauren hadn't told Sara about the adoption, it had never been a certain thing for Lauren, she was never 100% on board with it, and now more then ever she didn't want to go through with it. She began to fidget on the bench and took a sharp breath.

"Sara…" Lauren closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I think my waters have just broken"

**well if ever there's a Duff Duff moment... that's it ! What's going to happen now? Leave a review and I might be back a little later ! Xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"What?!"

"well unless I've wet myself then, my waters have broken…" she said brokenly, looking down at the darkening patch on her leggings. "Call Mum…"

Doing as she was asked Sara called Tanya, who by no surprise, was completely fuming and less concerned by the fact her daughter had just gone into labour, but that she had left the house. "she's on her way" Lauren nodded, seemingly calm for the situation. "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I guess it'll all be over soon"

*JL*JL*JL*

"Lauren? Are you ok ? are having contractions?" Tanya ran towards the bench in which Lauren and Sara were seated on about 10 minuets later . The panic evident in her voice. Lauren didn't miss the frequent glances around though, as Tanya tried to ensure they hadn't been spotted.

"Honestly Mum I'm fine, really I am. There's just a lot of small twinges, like Braxton hicks and my waters broke. Please stop panicking… your stressing me out" Lauren rubbed her stomach gently, imagining what her baby was going to look like, if she was actually a girl… then a thought hit her. would she get to hold her when she was first born, to name the baby… see her first smile, hear her first words.

"come on Lauren… we need to get you to hospital."

"I feel fine. Can't we just wait ?" she asked in hope, the longer she was away from the hospital the more time she had to ignore the whole "adoption" issue.

"don't be so stupid Lauren" Tanya snapped , Sara staring at her and seeing Lauren become very nervous. Sara moved to her niece lifting her chin so she could see her.

"Lauren, you really need to go to the hospital darling, the baby's on its way. The best place for both of you is in the hospital alright? You want to make sure Everything's ok yes? Then you need to go to the hospital" Lauren nodded weakly "that's my girl"

"come on Lauren, I've packed a bag it's in the car," Tanya said ushering her Daughter towards the path and to the car. Lauren followed as Tanya over took, not really giving a second thought to the speed she was walking, which was proving too quick for Lauren to keep up with.

"Lauren ?" Sara shouted "you'll do great"

Lauren froze and turned back to her aunt, "come with me ? ...please"

Sara was about to reply, knowing Lauren needed her support, but her phone sounded. She rejected the call and looked at Lauren sympathetically "it was Derek, I have to go darling."

Biting her lip she nodded and climbed it her mums car.

*JL*JL*JL*

As Lauren had guessed, when they got to the hospital they were told nothing was really happening. It turns out that the rupture of membranes doesn't automatically mean labour, after all- most women go into labour within 24-48 hours after their waters break and Lauren was pretty sure she was going to be one of those women.

They'd been at the hospital for about two hours, Lauren sitting more patiently than her Mum, on the bed. The door to Laurens room opened, Tanya walking in with Laurens social worker in tow.

"Lauren, nice to see you. I see baby's decided to make an early appearance?" the middle-aged woman smiled.

"Hi" Lauren replied weakly, glancing up from the book she was reading.

"Lauren, Helen's come to go through a few things with, to finalize everything, that ok?" the two elder women exchanged a look of concern, Tanya simply nodding.

"ok Lauren, now because the baby's a little early, we haven't had a chance to make sure everything was in place. So what's going to happen today is I'm just going to tell you what'll be happening from now on" Lauren looked up biting her lip. "I understand that baby's Father isn't on the scene?"

"he's not" Tanya said answering in place of her daughter.

Helen looked at Tanya "Mrs Branning, I really need for Lauren to answer the questions herself. Lauren?"

She shook her head "Joey's not going to be around...I don't think, he knows I'm pregnant though and his name will be going on the birth certificate"

"Lauren!"

"I'm sorry Mum but it will be, we might not be raising the baby, but we made her or him… he's the Father end of"

"By putting his name on the birth certificate Lauren, you will be giving him a right to stop adoption proceedings." Helen said sympathetically "He will have legal rights over the baby, and the adoption won't go ahead unless he agrees."

Lauren sighed, breathing through a contraction, the first one she'd actually felt properly. "that won't be an issue, he doesn't want anything to do with either me or the baby… he's living life at university "

"very well, we will still need his contact details though" Lauren nodded "as always with birth adoptions there's a 6 week period in which baby is still legally yours. This is what we call a cooling off period, where you can change your mind and the adoption won't go ahead"

"well that won't be necessary" Tanya mumbled from her position in the corner.

Ignoring Tanya, Helen continued "now, once baby is born, it says in your file, that it's been agreed Baby will be taken into temporary foster care, until the adoptive family have been contacted and informed is that right?" again Tanya nodded on Laurens behalf. A few tears strayed from Laurens eyes falling onto Helens paper work, and once she started she couldn't stop, and crumbled into a broken fragile young girl.

"Do you want to do this later Lauren?"

The young girl shook her head "I'm sorry, I can't do this…"

Helen placed her hand on Lauren shoulder offering some comfort. "Do what Lauren?"

"I can't go through with it, I don't want to have the baby adopted, I never have. I'm sorry Mum, I really am." Lauren sobbed as Helen tried to calm her down " I want to keep the baby…"

"no…" Tanya whispered brokenly and sped from the room leaving Lauren crying on the bed.

"you want to stop the adoption process?" Helen confirm

"Yes..." she bit her lip nodding. "am I allowed to do that?"

"of course you are Lauren... the baby is yours. I'm going to go and talk to your Mum and i'll be in contact to see how your getting on"

Nothing much happened after that for several hours. Lauren was slowly progressing in labour but the baby wasn't fully engaged. Every so often a surge ran through her and midwives would complete their checks, telling her she'd dilated only half a centimetre more each time.

She was on her own in the room again. Tanya having not returned since Lauren had confessed her feelings towards the adoption. Lauren had come to the conclusion she was in it on her own.

**Lauren's finally **** stood up for what she wants ! Back tomorrow xx**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

It had taken a very long, tiring and worrying 5 hours for baby to be born. Once the baby had turned in the right position, the arrival had been quick, proving very traumatic for Lauren. A fast moving baby making for a painful birth. In the last couple of hours, Tanya had gone back to the room to be with Lauren, not that she was much use when she was there. Most of the time was spent in silence, or looks of disapproval from Tanya.

Despite her reluctance to be there though, she was needed, Lauren had become very tired and distressed during the labour and things were on the verge of being stopped, talk of Lauren being taken for a C-section happening. It turned out to be the breaking of Tanya and she snapped out of her selfish reverie and was there for her daughter when it was needed most.

After finally delivering the baby Lauren had passed out, baby had been taken by a specialist team so checks could be carried out, to see if surgery was needed. It was 20 minutes later when she woke again, everything rushing back to her in a split second. Her body ached, rebelling against the movement as she tried to push herself up in the bed. She could hear raised voices outside the door and was desperate to silence them. Trying to move again she let out a more prominent cry.

"No you don't, stay where you are" a voice proclaimed as they rushed over to her.

Lauren's head snapped up at the voice. How and why were the first things that flew through her mind, but then her eyes saw the other person in the room and her heart stopped, she'd done it.

"A baby girl, Lauren" they informed her smiling

"Is she okay?" she questioned, fear lacing her voice as she took in every inch of her tiny baby.

"She's absolutely perfect. Ten fingers and ten toes... no surgery needed"

"Can I hold her?" she asked, managing to push herself up against the back of the bed

"Of course you can, she's your daughter… All yours" they replied. She smiled as the baby was placed into her arms, her gaze falling to her, completely besotted immediately. Her hair was a soft brown, much like hers, but her nose was all Joey… "She has your mouth, Lauren"

Lauren's eyes tore away from her daughter for a few seconds… "Why're you here, Joey?"

A gentle smile graced his lips as he moved to sit in the chair by her bed. " My Mum called. She told me you'd gone into labour. I stayed at my flat, pacing for 2 hours or so. I did everything to try and get my mind off you but I couldn't so I grabbed a bag, shoved a few things into it and drove the 2 hours back here"

"You have a car?" she inquired

Joey laughed, out of everything she was more interested that he'd got a car. "Yeah. I saved some money and Uncle Jack found me a really good deal" he informed her. His eyes cast over her and he couldn't stop himself asking what he did next. "why did you push me away, Lauren? What happened in those few hours for you to send me a text like that? And then again when I went to uni" Lauren frowned studying him "why are you looking at me like that ?"

"I didn't send any text, Joey. It was you who ended it. You told me I wasn't worth it and you didn't want anything to do with me or the baby… After we got together a few months back, you were the one that left, you still went to uni" she replied

Joey shook his head, taking her hand in his … "I sent you that text because your Dad made me. He told me that he'd tell my Dad if I didn't leave you alone, I was trying to do the right thing, it killed me leaving you that day babe, it really did. And why do you think I came back Lauren... I wanted you to tell me to stay and I would have done."

It all made sense in that moment.

"You do realise what this all means, don't you?" she questioned sighing

"What?" Joey asked

"We've been played" she said softly looking at the baby "I can't believe we've been so stupid. They've kept us apart because they don't want us to be happy, they were too ashamed. Why are they so ashamed, Joey? Do they not want us happy"

"I don't know, babe" he replied, reaching up to tuck some hair behind her ear, her eyes closing at the movement. "I really don't know"

"I've missed you" she whispered after a few seconds silence

"I've missed you too, like you wouldn't believe" he admitted "my Mum's pretty angry with yours right now"

"Is that them?" she questioned, listening to the growing noise outside. Joey nodding in reply "when did my Dad get here?"

"Not long after I did. Your sister told my Mum everything that's gone on. She's fuming" he informed her "and I met Helen too, wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"Not really" she admitted

"Lauren, please" he begged "I want to know, I need to know"

"You'll be angry with me" she sighed, her free hand dropping his, fiddling with the sheets on the bed.

"Lauren, you've just had my baby. How on Earth do you think I could be angry with you?" he asked.

She looked up at him and seeing the look in his eyes, began to tell him everything about the adoption plans and what had happened before the birth… Joey leaned back in the chair running his hands over his face once she'd finished.

"You're angry with me, aren't you?"

"No, babe, not at all" he assured her "I'm glad you told them how you really felt before it was too late. I wish you'd have called me or spoken to my Mum or someone, I'd have been here in a flash"

"Well you're here now, that's all that matters...Can you take her?" she inquired

Joey nodded and took his daughter from Lauren, settling her into the cot by her bed "There you go, gorgeous girl"

"Joey, you won't leave, will you?" she questioned, wiping away her tears that had fallen over the last few minutes.

"Where's that come from?" he asked "of course I won't. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored, smiling warmly as he leant down and gently kissed her lips.

"you've done me proud Lauren, you've no idea how much. She is absolutely perfect."

"Has a doctor spoken to you about her heart?"

Joey nodded "she was with the paediatrics when I got here, they've scanned her heart" he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled "there's no hole, she has a small heart murmur that they aren't concerned about... she's going to be fine"

Lauren burst into tears, Joey holding her in his arms "she's going to be ok?"

"Oh babe...she's ok, nothings going to happen to her"

*JL*JL*JL*

"I will have to call security if you don't calm yourselves down. This is a maternity ward, not a boxing ring" the head midwife informed the three adults who were embroiled in a row that wouldn't have looked out of place in the house of commons.

"They're sorry" Abi replied, pulling her parents to sit down "how old are you? Do you not care one little bit that Lauren's just had the worst few hours of her life?"

"Of course we care, Abi" Tanya sighed

"Funny way of showing it" she snapped "I mean, look at you, you're too busy arguing, you haven't even noticed that Joey's gone. He's with Lauren, by the way"

"Over my dead body, he is" Max proclaimed beginning to stand up, but pausing when Abi started again.

"Joey is what she needs" Abi informed him rolling her eyes "he's been what she needed from the start but you couldn't handle that. You couldn't handle the fact that your 17-year-old was having a baby. Well guess what, Dad? She has. She's had a baby and she's an adult now. She doesn't have to do anything you tell her and that includes giving their baby up"

"She's right" Tanya interjected before Max could reply

"What?" Max questioned

"Well she is, isn't she? Lauren's 18 now" Tanya replied

"Finally, one of you talks sense" Sara proclaimed "it took you long enough"

"We don't need you interfering, Sara, thanks" Max sighed

"I'm the baby's Nan Max, whether you like it or not" she informed him "Joey…". She paused, all of them turning to face the young male as he walked out of Laurens room.

"How are they?" Tanya asked

"Lauren's in quite a bit of pain but the baby's fine, she's good" he replied, smiling proudly. He turned to look directly at his Mum "she's perfect, Mum, she looks just like Lauren… she's amazing"

"I'm so happy for you, Joey" she sighed, placing her hand on her heart.

"Have you seen a nurse around?" he inquired "Lauren needs some pain relief"

"I'll go and find one" Tanya informed him "you go back to Lauren"

"Tan!" Max scolded

"Leave it, Max" she sighed "why don't you go home and collect some things for her? And while you're at it you may as well get some of the baby things from the loft too"

"Are you out of your mind?" he questioned

"For believing you when you said this was what was best for the past few months?" Tanya asked "probably so. But for wanting our daughter to be happy? No chance. Just go, Max"

**YAY ! Joey's back with his girl or i should say girls now. And Tanya well that was a little bit of a turn in events wasn't it ? XX **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Max left the hospital that evening completely disconnected from his family. He'd never really protested against the the idea of Joey and Lauren together, but he grew to hate the fact how close they had gotten and how much he saw the hurt in his daughters every day she was away from him.

He wasn't one for apologising, something that he'd picked up of his step brother. Max's father had Married Derek and Jack's Mother, when Max was only 5 years old. They grew up as a family and until he was about 13, he always looked up to Derek. Unlike with Jack, Max and Derek had quite a volatile relationship. It had stared, as said before when Max was 13 and Derek who was 20 at the time was engaged to a young girl. Max had seen on a quite few occasions, Derek going off with other girls while he was engaged to someone else.

Max not knowing any better at the time thought he'd confront Derek about it, only he was greeted with a hefty punch and a threat. Over the years Max saw Derek go from girl to girl, using them like toys, throwing one away and moving into the next when he was bored. But one girl changed all that. Sara Green.

When Derek was 25 he was in a relationship with 22 year old Sara Green, a young brunette from the local social club. A pretty young brunette who was training to be a midwife after going traveling. Midway through the year; about 6 months after they'd started dating, Sara dropped the bombshell she was pregnant. Derek wasn't at all impressed at the time, accusing Sara of trapping him, but over the months he grew to accept responsibility and in the period of Two years, he was married, had a young son and had an empire that was climbing by the second.

Derek had Sara under his thumb and she stood by him, living the way he wanted her to. By the time Joey was 10 they had a second child and Derek had been on the wrong side of the Law several times, but true to form, Sara was always they waiting at the gates for him on the day of his release. Son and daughter in tow.

Pulling up outside number 5, Max looked over to Derek's house, his car parked proudly outside. He slammed the car door shut and walked up the steps letting himself into the house. It was silent. There was no family there, his girls were all at the hospital, his Mother in Law out. It was quite eerie to see the house so static. He looked around seeing memories of his children flash in front of him. A young version of Lauren running into his arms and hugging him so tightly it hurt.

He slammed the keys on the side an bolted the front door. Before he knew it he was downing his 5th glass of whisky. When times get hard, hit the bottle. As he went to pour another glass he found the bottle empty so searched through the cupboard, coming across a photograph in the process.

It was again a younger version of Lauren. She had her hair in pigtails smiling brightly at the camera as she held her new baby sister. Max ran his finger over the image. "where's that innocent little girl gone ay"

**so we have more of the background story now... can Max come through for his baby ? back tomorrow ... any guesses on baby names ? xx**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The rest of the Branning had spent a very uncomfortable night in the hospital waiting room. As they were about to leave the night before, Lauren had had a seizure. Tanya, Abi, Joey and Sara had spent the entire night waiting for a diagnosis. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning when they were in Laurens room, that a doctor brought them news.

Joey was sat with his Daughter in his arms, refusing to put her down, she was acting as a comfort for him. Tanya sat to the side of the room with Abi sleeping against her Sara on the opposite side try to offer support. She was training to be a midwife before she had Joey, so she knew what was happening.

The door opened and Laurens doctor walked in. "I have Laurens results back, it's not bad news, but neither is it something we would expect an a patient so young"

"she'll be ok though wont she?" Joey asked

"yes she will. Laurens suffering from something called postpartum seizures, they're not uncommon but like I said are usually seen in older patients. Usually the seizures are caused by quick births or blood loss, and considering Lauren suffered both, I'm not entirety surprised she's had one of these seizures...it can also be linked to the Paroxetine in the early pregnancy "

"will she be able to come home later today still?" Tanya asked, feeling more than guilty about her part to play in her daughter poor health.

"I don't see why not, Lauren will be able to tell when a seizure is coming on, and they are very easy to control. So I don't see a problem with her going home this afternoon ." The doctor looked around the room "although it is against protocol I will allow you all to stay in here for now, but can I ask then when she wakes up can we try and limit visitors to three at a time?"

"Yes Doctor sorry" Sara added as the doctor left the room softly shutting the door behind her. She looked at her watch and saw it was half 6 in the morning.

"What're you doing, Mum?" Joey questioned as Sara stood up

"I should get home and face the music" she informed them

"You can't" he proclaimed "Dad will go ballistic and I don't want you to lie for me"

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Joey" she sighed "I mean you're gonna be living on the Square and Max is his brother. What's gonna happen, eh?"

"Me and Lo spoke about this . We're going to move to my flat at uni" he admitted.

"You can't do that. It's hours away" she proclaimed

"It's not too far, Mum. The flat's a great solution, I can carry on at university, finish my course" he replied

"What university is it you go to again, Joey?" Tanya inquired

"University of Sussex, it's near Brighton. Only an hour away from here by car on a good day" he informed her

"I don't know, Joey" Sara sighed

"Listen, think about it like this, Lauren and I wanna be together and we can't do that in Walford. We want to raise our baby together, we can't do that in Walford. Moving to Brighton is the best for us and we'll be able to raise our child without having to look over our shoulder and we'll be by the beach, she'll love it" he explained, placing the baby in the cot.

"You and Lauren have spoken about this?" Tanya questioned

Joy nodded "It was Lauren's idea" he admitted weakly "I was going to move back home but she said no. I'm sorry, Auntie Tan, but she wants to get away from the Square and start somewhere new, and after everything that's happened recently, I can't say I blame her"

"If that's what the two of you really, really want then we'll find a way to make it work" she informed him "it won't be easy though, Joey, you understand that, right?"

"We do, but we know what we want" he replied

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren woke later that morning to see just Joey and her daughter in the room, everyone else having gone for food and Sara having gone home.

"Morning, beautiful" Joey greeted her

"Morning" she mirrored "ouch. Stupid stitches" she winced as she moved to sit up in the bed.

"She's hungry" Joey informed her, motioning to their daughter "do you want to have a go?"

"Can I?" she questioned

Joey smiled warmly at her and nodded his head, standing up and carefully passing their daughter to her Mum, the bottle slipping from her mouth in the process, causing her to cry.

"Hey, baby girl, oh dear me" Lauren cooed, settling the baby into her arms "here we go, is that better?" the baby quietening as soon as the bottle was back in her mouth.

"Have you thought of any names for her, babe?" Joey inquired

"Some, have you?" she questioned

"I like Sophie" he informed her

"Too normal" Lauren proclaimed shaking her head

"India?" Joey suggested

"I don't like names of places" she admitted "Poppy, I like Poppy"

"Nope" Joey replied "too flowery"

"that's because it is a flower idiot" she laughed rolling her eyes

"what about Anna then?"

"No" she informed him "Louise?" Lauren suggested

"No" Joey said "too boring"

There was a silence where they both pondered over names. Lauren gazed into her baby's eyes. She was only a few hours old but they were darkening from the blue colour she was born with. Lauren looked up and caught a glimpse of her own eyes in the mirror on the other side of the room… "Amber…"

"Hmm?" Joey questioned

"We should call her Amber" she informed him "her eyes are already turning that colour and mine are that too, I guess"

"I think it's perfect" he admitted "Amber Branning... ye I really like it" he smiled and kissed Lauren quickly "you know, your eyes are the first thing I saw when I meet you, you big beautiful doe eyes, one look and I was under."

"I have my charms" she grinned back "so are we agreed then?"

Joey nodded "Welcome to the world Amber"

**so Lauren and Joey have a plan, but how far will it go ? And now poor Laurens having side effects from the drugs... lets just say the drama ain't all over yet ... back tomorrow! Xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

chapter 40

The morning gradually progressed and the family began to filter in and out, Lauren preparing her and Amber for home. Lauren and Joey were laughing and smiling when raised voices sounded in the corridor. The two exchanged glances, Joey's face draining of all its colour.

"No no, he cannot be here" Joey whispered

"Joey, what do we do?" Lauren asked holding Amber against her chest. It seemed everything stood still for a split second until the one person who she thought would be fighting _his _corner stood up for them.

"You'll be safe Lauren, I'll Make sure of that" Tanya nodded, a look of thunder on her face as she left the room, opening the door only slightly so the youngsters. Weren't seen "Max, what the hell have you done?"

Lauren listened intently at the growing noise outside, she whimpered slightly as Joey stepped forward, her hands clasped in a death grip around his arm, stopping him from moving any further than he had. She was scared and Joey knew it.

"I'm just putting Amber down, babe" he informed her, kissing her forehead softly. Moving to the cot, he placed his daughter into it, moving back to Lauren instantly. He sat on the bed, taking her into his arms.

"Please don't leave" she begged.

His arm tightened a little around her "why do you think I'm going to leave you babe at?"

"your Dad…"

"no way Lauren, I'm not going anywhere, babe. I won't let him make you feel like this, you've done nothing wrong." he assured her "we'll face it together. He can't stop us, Lo, he can't and he won't"

*JL*JL*JL*

The tell-tail thudding of Derek's shoes grew louder and louder outside in the corridor… "My son is in this hospital and I will find him!"

"Derek, no!" Sara proclaimed, moving towards her husband, trying to stop the explosion that was about to happen. "Think this through!"

Derek turned around and pulled Sara into him by the wrist "Do not test me woman!" his grip tightened, Sara gasping "you were out all night, and then show up this morning packing a bag. Now either you know exactly where my son is or you're playing away and I know which one I'd rather it be!"

"you're hurting me Derek…" she whispered. It was only as Derek saw his so called brother he dropped her wrist and marched towards him.

"Oh there they are ! The parents of the year… this has your daughter's name written all over it and I want to know why my son has been dragged down with her!"

Max stepped forward, Tanya trying and failing to pull him back. He shrugged her off and rounded up to Derek. "You precious son Derek…"

"Max no! Think about Lauren" Tanya encouraged

"Na Na… He can't think his sons got no doing in this . See Derek, your beloved Joey, precious Joseph, got my Daughter pregnant. So congratulations Granddad."

**oh dear ! And the drama is just beginning... if we can make it to 7 updates I have another chapter ready to post . Oh and Happy Easter guys ! Xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Derek turned to face his wife "is this true?" he pointed to Max but Sara stayed silence "Answer me!" his voice echoed

"Yes… yes it's true." She mumbled

"Where the hell is he?"

A few of the midwives on duty were watching from the sides, on the cusp of calling for security… "Sir, this is no way to behave in a hospital. You need to calm down or you shall be removed by security"

Derek chuckled menacingly "That I'd like to see"

"Derek, you need to calm down…"

"Do not tell me what to do… where the hell is my son?" they all looked at the floor, Tanya's eyes doing a miniscule glance towards the room where Lauren and Joey were. The tiny glance caught Derek's attention. He chuckled "In there then are they?"

Lauren cowered behind Joey again as the door to her room almost swung from its hinges and Derek entered. "You, out, now" Derek proclaimed, pointing to Joey

"Leave him alone!" Lauren screamed as Derek moved towards them

"Shut your filthy mouth" he hissed and without a second thought, his hand met Lauren's cheek, silencing her as the force sent her stumbling into Joey's arms.

"Derek" Sara gasped, her hand flying to her mouth

"I'll deal with you later" he informed her "now I won't tell you again, Joseph, put her down and get out"

Joey shook his head, Sara closing her eyes knowing all too well her controlling husband wouldn't take too kindly to being disobeyed.

"Do not test me, boy" he hissed

Lauren was silent in Joey's arms, still stunned by what had happened.

"Derek, let's go" Sara suggested, trying to protect her son.

"Abs, can you go and get a nurse to come and take a look at Lauren please?" Joey questioned, catching a glimpse of Laurens reddening cheek.

She moved from the doorway, pushing past her gawping parents.

"You're wasting your breath, Derek, I'm not coming with you" Joey informed his Dad

As Derek was about to reply, a scream emitted from the other side of the room. Amber making her presence known and wanting her Mum and Dad. Joeys eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"so that's what the two of you have been in cohorts over" Derek chuckled, walking over to the cot and going to lift her from the cot.

"Amber…No" Lauren whispered. She looked up at Joey in fear. He released his hold knowing she needed to get to their daughter.

"Hold back there …" Derek stated, placing Amber back down and moving in front of Lauren , blocking her path.

"If you're going to punish someone, punish me" Joey proclaimed "not Lauren and certainly not our daughter"

"Joey, Joey, Joey" Derek sighed "if you think I'm going to back down, you're very much mistaken. If you think for one second that you're going near her" he pointed to Lauren and then to Amber "or your that, you're wrong".

**well I promised another chapter... I didn't say you'd thank me for it ! Back tomorrow xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Amber's cries heightened in parallel with Lauren and Joeys fear... was he really capable of hurting their daughter? They dreaded to think. Derek picked her up again, holding her out in front of him in his hands. Her cries continued.

Lauren cried out wanting to take a step forward but not knowing the damage it would cause. "Please Uncle Derek... give her to me, she's just a baby...please" she pleaded "I'm begging you"

"When will you Branning women ever learn ? I give the orders not follow them." He look at Joey who had Lauren firmly in his arms now, trying to give her some comfort. "She's quite the little miracle Joseph. Shame who her Mother is. Could have been quite an addition to the family"

"Put her down..." Joey looked at his fraught new born, literally in the hands of his enemy. He moved Lauren out the way and finally took a step "I'm not telling you again... put her down!" Derek complied this time, putting Amber, not so comfortably back in the cot. There was a sigh around the room as Joey and Lauren both released a breath. Lauren went to move but Derek had different ideas.

"Oh no...i'm not finished with you. Move!" he pointed to Joey and directed him back to Lauren. "I had big plans for you Joseph... and you Lauren. We could have made big money..." he stepped closer to Lauren, his hand reaching out and lacing his fingers through the ends of her hair. Her breath hitched as she let out a sob, scrunching her eyes shut as to block out what ever was next. But nothing happened.

Tanya had been watching from the side lines, she watched his every move intently. Memories too close to comfort for her... she took a breath and chose that point to step up she darted into the room after seeing Derek close to the cot. She forced her way over to Amber, picking her up, trying to settle her as best she could. Her cries were piercing, and at that moment there wasn't anything Joey or Lauren could do. The door opened a minute later, Abi, a nurse and two security guards entering the room.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave" one of them informed Derek

"Fellas, come on, all I'm trying to do is talk to my son" Derek replied

"Is that true sir?"

Joey shook his head " No, he's just hit my partner and he's making threats...I'd like him arrested" Joey informed them.

A second later and Derek was out of the room, having been forcibly removed "You'll pay for this Joseph... you and that horrible little cow!"

*JL*JL*JL*

One nurse had moved straight over to Lauren, applying a cool pack to her cheek and another had been to check on Amber. Lauren gasped as the nurse pressed a little around her cheek, it was already starting to bruise a deep purple. "It's going to be tender for the next few days, but there's no lasting damage"

"Thank you" Joey replied "will she still be able to go home?" he sat on the bed next to her and held her tightly in his arms.

"You can go as planned" she informed them "but you must take it easy"

Instructing Lauren on what to do with the cool pack, she left the room.

"Lauren, darling, I think Amber might need you" Tanya informed her daughter "do you want her?"

Lauren nodded, holding her arms open as Tanya placed her daughter into them. "Here we go, baby girl, here's Mummy"

"Mummy's got you Amber… everything's going to be fine" she soothed

"We'll leave you to get sorted" Tanya admitted.

"Mum wait..." Lauren grabbed Tanya's arm staring at her. "why did you just do that? You looked like you were scared of Uncle Derek" Sara and Tanya exchanged a look and Sara nodded.

"There's a lot you dont know about Derek Lauren... a lot that you dint ever need to know" she sighed and kissed her daughters forehead "get ready to go baby, we'll be outside"

Tanya moved to the door ushering Sara and Abi with her. Leaving the door open behind her, Lauren sighed heavily as her Mum spoke again… "Max, a word, now!"

"What on earth are you playing at?" Tanya questioned, poking Max in the chest "don't ignore me, Max Branning"

"You heard him Tanya… He didn't have the right to talk about Lauren like that and not Joey… he's the entire reason she's in the state she is " he informed her "the state your in!"

"When are you ever gonna learn, Max?" she asked, sighing heavily "no matter what you say or do they're going to be together… be thankful they want to stay together. Yu know what he's capable of Max, let them be together "

"I give it a week, tops . She'll come running home crying. She can't look after a baby, she's a kid herself and goes running for the blade every time the going gets tough" he proclaimed

The sound of a door closing caught their attention. The pair turned to see Lauren, Joey and Amber in the doorway… "We're ready to go…" Lauren whispered

"Lauren" Tanya sighed brokenly, looking at her daughter who'd obviously heard what her Dad had just said.

"Do you have a car seat that we can use? We don't have one" Lauren questioned, ignoring her father, directing her question at her Mum.

"Yes, we've got one" she informed her "your Nan's got some things down from the loft, so you can come home if you like?" her face was gentle a soft smile on her lips.

"I think we should, babe" Joey admitted before Lauren had chance to reply "we'll go to the flat at the end of the week"

"Okay" she replied "thanks, Mum"

"it's okay darling… come on then let's get you home" Lauren followed slowly Joey's hand on her lower back as they walked. Tanya turned and point to her husband "Don't think about following Max."

**Phew ! Amber's ok but Derek's hurt Lauren ! There's a few clues to something in this chapter I'm wondering if anyone will guess what it is ? Let me know what you think ! Back tomorrow xx**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Joey and Lauren pulled up outside number 5 half-an-hour later, Max, Tanya, Abi and Sara pulling up behind them a little later. It was clear from the second they arrived that the residents of the Square knew something had gone on. Many were at their windows, twitching their curtains to get a better look. There were others who didn't try to hide the fact they were staring, simply standing in their gardens glaring across as Joey helped Lauren from the car. She held Amber's car sear as close to her as she could so no one could see. Joey looked around and saw his Dad's car gone, he was slightly more relaxed now. His eyes followed around the parameters of the gardens, curtains falling swiftly back into place.

"Come on lets get inside"

By the time the others arrived, Joey and Lauren were in the kitchen, Cora cooing over her great granddaughter. "She's an angel, Lauren. Absolute beauty. How you feeling, sweetheart? You alright ?"

"Drained" she admitted "but other than that I'm okay" Lauren smiled weakly at her Nan but then focused her attention back to Amber.

"Where's Mum?" Joey asked Tanya as she walked into the room

"She's gone home to see Alice and to try and talk to your Dad " she informed him a little flippantly. She looked at the table to see the car seat perched on top of it in front of Lauren "why is she still in the car seat Lauren ?"

"She's sleeping, I didn't wanna wake her. Should I take her out?" Lauren inquired

"No!" Cora proclaimed "first lesson, sweetheart, don't ever wake a sleeping baby and don't let anyone tell you what to do" she said shooting a look at her daughter. "You're the one that knows best with your own baby. You'll be amazing at this, Lauren, I know it"

"Thanks, Nan" Lauren whispered, tears in her eyes

"You're welcome, darling" she chuckled, wiping at her granddaughter's stray tears "now how about I go and wet the baby's head?"

"Yeah" she replied, sniffing back the tears "have one for me too"

Cora nodded her head and made her way out of the kitchen, the front door shutting behind her a few seconds later. Joey wrapped his arm around Lauren as she watched her daughter sleeping peacefully "You okay?"

"Yeah" she informed him "just thinking. We've got nothing for her... Everything's such a mess, she wasn't even here this time two days ago, you weren't here, she wasn't coming home and now... we have a baby, and she's ok and relying on us"

"relax, baby. It's fine, Everything's going to be just fine I promise you." he replied, kissing her forehead softly "you go upstairs and get some sleep"

"Are you sure?"

"Course" he assured her "how about I look after Amber?"

"No, I'll have her with me" she informed him quickly looking horrified at the thought "it's not that I don't trust you, Joey, I just want her with me. You understand that, right?"

He nodded his head and turned her to him, kissing her softly "Go on, off you go"

"I'll bring the car seat up in a minute for you, Lauren you can't carry anything heavy… she'll be ok for a few minutes without you" Tanya informed her daughter watching Laurens sceptical look "she'll be fine Lauren I promise you. Now, you go and get yourself sorted. I've changed your bedding and as you know your Nan's got some stuff down. A Moses basket is set up and there's some clothes for you too. I'll pop to the Minute Mart in a bit, get some nappies and formula for you, yeah?"

"Thanks, Mum" she sighed with relief, kissing Joey's cheek before leaving the room, pausing briefly by the door before she left. Joey's eyes watching her every move.

*JL*JL*JL*

"You really love her, don't you?" Tanya questioned as she heard Lauren's bedroom door shut behind her.

"Yeah, I do, Auntie Tan" he informed her

"Promise me something then please?" she questioned

"Anything" he assured her

"Don't do anything to hurt her" she replied "just make her happy. She needs that and deserves it"

"Always. This one and Lauren mean the world to me. I'm gonna be a damn good Dad, better than mine ever was" he informed her..

"You already are, Joey" she admitted

Joey was quiet for several seconds "Tan... what happened between you and My Dad?" There was a clatter as Tanya dropped the things she was holding. She swallowed and turned around to face him, her face haunted. "I saw you earlier at the hospital, you were watching him..."

"Your Dad and I ... we have history. Your uncle Max wasn't the first Branning I met."

"My Dad?" Joey gasped his eyes wide.

Tanya nodded "Yes. I met him whilst I was an apprentice at a salon. He'd come in every other week to have his hair cut, and he's always wait for me. He'd tip me really well and he'd bring me a doughnut every week too. He used to always tell me how nice my hair was..." she took a breath "I was only 16 at the time".

"So how did you meet uncle Max?" Joey asked intrigued, but unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Your Dad and I got talking and he offered to walk me to the bus stop after my shift the one day... it was dark and to be honest the thought of walking on my own was a bit scary. So I let him. He suggested we take a short cut... we went through the park and he tried it on with me. Max had been waiting for Derek apparently and saw me trying to stop your Dad. He saved me" she whispered " and that was it really Max and I got talking and 6 months later I was pregnant with Lauren."

Joey did the maths in his head and it dawned on him. "He was with My Mum wasn't he when this happen to you ?"

She nodded "she was pregnant with you at the time"

Joey's head fell into his hands "He's still got hold over you hasn't he ? But why?"

"Your Mum knew he was seeing someone else... she still doesn't know it was me. It's in the last now Joey and I don't want to ruin the friendship I have with your Mum." Joey nodded understanding "why don't you take Amber up to Lauren instead of me ay?"

"I will" he replied "Thanks, Tan, for letting us do this I mean. Lauren likes to think she's super girl and can do it all on her own but it means a lot to her that you're there for us. It does me too"

"Go on, get out of here" she proclaimed, chuckling softly "I'll go to the shops"

**So we know what went down with Tanya and Derek ! there's still some pieces to be filled in though. Let me know your thoughts, back tomorrow xx**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Making her way to the Minute Mart, Tanya couldn't help but notice the stares from all the locals, the whispers as she walked down the street. She couldn't say she wasn't embarrassed because she was, but Lauren needed her, so there was no other option.

She walked into the shop unnoticed by Denise at the till. Picking up a basket, she placed several packs of newborn nappies and a few tubs of baby formula into it. Making her way to the till, she inhaled and exhaled a breath as she saw Denise at the till.

"You okay, Tan? You're looking a bit red" Denise questioned

"I'm fine" she replied, pressing her hands against her cheeks as if to cool them down.

"You picked up the right basket?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend chuckling "or have you had a surprise baby overnight?"

"Lauren, Lauren had a baby" she whispered slightly embarrassed

"Your Lauren?" she proclaimed

"Yes, my Lauren. She doesn't want anyone to know just yet because she wants to get settled so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything" she replied

"Of course" she assured her "boy or a girl?"

"A girl, Amber they've called her" Tanya informed her smiling gently

"Wonderful…Lovely name " Denise proclaimed "that's £15.80 please"

"Can I have those dummies as well please?" she questioned, motioning to the stand behind Denise

Denise turned and picked the dummies from the stand, informing Tanya that the price had gone up £1. Handing her friend a £20 note, she waited for her change and put it into her purse, "Thanks, Denise. See you".

She stepped out of the shop and made a rapid get away…a little too rapid, as she collided with another body the contents of the bags spilling to the floor. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" Tanya mumbled picking up the items from the floor.

"Tanya?"

"Oh Maria it's you" her face flushed red as Maria handed her the tub of formula.

"How is Lauren?" she asked softly

"Excuse me?"

"I know Tanya, I figured it out a few months back…I'm guessing this stuff is for her?"

Tanya nodded in response "She's ok…a little scared but then again who wouldn't be?"

"Well send her our love and tell Joey, Tyler's been asking after him" Maria smiled as Tanya's bewildered expression "I figured that out too"

**so Maria had know all along ? Was something or someone stopping her from saying something though? Who knows ... and now Denise knows , Tanya willingly told her ... maybe she is changing after all . Thanks for all the reviews so far guys :) i'll be back tomorrow.**

**And P.S I have the cast off my foot YAY ! **


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Right, I'm back" Tanya informed who she expected to be Joey as she made her way into the kitchen "I've got the essentials for now. Nappies, formula, dummies, that sort of thing"

"Not Joey or Lauren, Tan" Jack chuckled

"You're back then?" Tanya questioned, ignoring her brother-in-law's comment, turning to her husband who was sitting drinking a glass of whisky

"This is my home, Tanya" he informed her taking a swig from his glass.

"You're lucky it still is after the stunt you pulled at the hospital" she proclaimed "did he tell you what he did earlier, Jack?"

"Yes he did, and he knows my view on it" Jack informed her "how is Lauren? She okay?"

"She's overwhelmed, clinging to Joey, won't let the baby out of her sight for more than a few minutes but it's to be expected. Everything's been a bit traumatic for her in the past 48 hours" she replied "but all-in-all she's okay"

"Do they have everything sorted?" he questioned

"Yeah we do thanks, Uncle Jack. And thanks for the baby things, they're lovely" Joey replied appearing in the doorway.

"What baby things?" Tanya inquired

"Max told me what happened, last night .so I brought them some bits over" he explained "I'm glad you like them, Joey, Ronnie will be pleased she was pretty excited "

"You didn't have to do that, Jack, thank you" she stated, kissing her brother-in-law's cheek

"Well I guessed they'd need some things and I wanted to help" he informed her "how's your Dad taking it, Joey?"

"Don't ask" he sighed "can you show me how to do a bottle please Tan?"

"of course I can love…"

"Well we're all here for you Joey" he assured him "I'm gonna get off. Give my love to Lauren, yeah?"

"Actually, Uncle Jack" Joey proclaimed as he stopped what he was doing "we might need your help tomorrow. We want to move to the flat in Brighton as soon as we can"

"Tomorrow?" Tanya questioned "you said end of the week?"

"I'm sorry but we can't stay, Tan" Joey sighed "Lauren was crying when I went up to her earlier , that bedroom holds too many memories for her. One night will be more than enough and I can't put her through any more than she's already been through "

"I never thought about that" she admitted, guilt washing over her

He smiled at her weakly… "So, are you okay to help us tomorrow, Uncle Jack?"

"Of course" he replied "just give me a call when you need me"

"thanks" Joey smiled

"right come on lets show you how to do this …" Joey nodding in response as Tanya showed him how much of the formula to use, how hot to do the bottle Etc.

It wasn't more than a couple of minutes before the sound of crying upstairs caught their attention, Max placing his paper down looking to the ceiling. The crying continued for a while seeming to grow a little louder by the second. "I should go up to her" Joey said going to leave the room

"give it a few minutes …" Tanya said "she needs to learn"

"I can't Tanya…" Joey shot as he ran up the stairs bottle in hand. He pushed open the bedroom door more, slightly worried by what he saw. He walked over to the Moses basket picking up Amber and soothing her. Moving over to the bed he looked at Lauren laying back on the bed eyes closed. "Lauren ?" looking closer he saw she was a little despondent her body looking a slightly limp. "Baby can you hear me?"

He got no response. Panic struck through him as he lay Amber back into the bassinet and began to check Lauren over for any signs of self-harm. He hated himself for automatically assuming the worst but he needed to know. "Lauren? Stay still babe…" he turned her into the recovery position and called for Tanya and Max, who appeared seconds later.

"Oh god What happened?" Tanya asked panicked

"I think she's had another fit…" he sat on the edge of the bed running his fingers softly through her hair. "she hasn't been sick or anything…"

"what did the doctors say to do?" Max said staring in fear at his daughter

"just to wait, he said they can last up to two minutes and that the unconsciousness could last up to the same" there was a slight murmur from the bed as Lauren began to come round. She moved on the bed quite frantically as she got her bearings.

"easy baby…" Joey said softly. She gasped sitting up sharply only for Joey to ease her back down.

"Amber!"

"she's fine… do you remember what happened?" she shook her head "Did you feel another seizure coming on?"

She closed her eyes nodding "I had a rush in my head, like a really quick headache, I'd got Amber, I could feel…I don't know I felt strange I put her down and she was crying… that's all I remember…I'm sorry"

"hey it's ok, no harm done… you should have called me up, promise me next time you feel one coming on you'll call me"

"I promise… can I have Amber please?"

Tanya lifted her granddaughter from the Moses basket and passed her across to Lauren "Joey's done a bottle for her… are you sure you're ok ?"

"I'm fine" she said quickly drawing Amber closer to her. Tanya nodded leaving the room, she went to shut the door behind her "Don't shut it... please" she looked horrified at her Mother. Joey squeezing her hand tightly looked up at Tanya, their earlier discussion about the room holding bad memories becoming all the more clear.

"it's ok Lauren, I'll leave it open"

**so just as things have settled down Lauren has another seizure! Back tomorrow ... and something for you all to look forward to, I'm working on another story a much lighter one than this ! Xx**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Early the next Morning Joey and Lauren were packing their things up, well I say Joey and Lauren, it was nearly all Joey. Lauren sat down most of the time holding Amber in her arms, and giving her instructions. Joey didn't mind in the slightest though, the thought of Lauren doing even the slightest thing scared him a little.

They'd had a relatively calm first night home, Amber not testing them too much in the night. Lauren and Joey had taken it in turns to feed and change her when she needed, but their plan failed from the off, when one of them woke the other did too and that was how it continued throughout the night.

As he had promised, Uncle Jack had turned up to help, which was much appreciated, they had more things between them than they first thought, so the help was much appreciated. Joey carried the last box of Laurens to the car, shutting the boot behind him. "Do you know if my Dad's in Uncle Jack ? I need a few things from the house"

"Didn't your Mum tell you? He didn't go home last night and he's still not back"

"oh right well, will you tell Lauren I'll be about ten minutes ? she's upstairs, then we're all ready to go" Joey asked looking over to his house.

"of course"

*JL*JL*JL*

Using his key, Joey let himself into the house, already noticing his Dad's car wasn't there "Anyone home?"

Waiting a few seconds, there was no reply. Frowning in confusion, he made his way into the kitchen and found a letter and gift bag addressed to him on the table. Picking up the letter, he recognised the writing to be his Mum's. He opened it eagerly reading over the words?

_"Joey, Alice and I have gone to your Grandma __Ivy's. Stay safe and look after Lauren and Amber. I'll be in touch. Love, Mum"_

He quickly folded the letter into the envelope and shoved it into his pocket. He took a glance into the gift bag and saw some hand knitted baby clothes and another envelope with the words "Baby fund" written on it. He smiled, cursing his Mum for giving him money when she knew he didn't needed it. He made his way out of the room and up the stairs, quickly packing everything he could into a bag. Glancing around the room one last time, he made his way downstairs and out of the house, not once looking back.

"You ready?" Joey questioned as he walked back across the Square to Lauren who was stood waiting for him by his car. He didn't miss the way she was holding their daughter…Lauren was very protective and he didn't blame her. He smiled down at Amber snuggled into her arms, hidden from prying eyes.

"We're ready" she informed him "everything okay at your Mum's?"

"All's fine" he replied but it wasn't enough to convince Lauren.

"What's wrong, Joey?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nothing, babe, I promise you" he assured her "Mum and Alice have gone away for a bit, that's all"

"Oh…" she replied watching as Joey opened the car door for her to put Amber in the car seat and then got into the driver's seat.

*JL*JL*JL*

There was an awkward silence as Joey and Lauren began their drive down to Brighton. Jack had set off a little before them, closely followed by Max, Tanya and Abi. Lauren wasn't entirely sure why her parents had felt the need to travel down with them. A quick doorstep goodbye would've sufficed for her, but obviously they had different ideas. Despite her best efforts in the last couple of days, Tanya wasn't forgiven. If it wasn't for the fact she was so scared she would have removed Tanya from her life altogether. Both remained in silence for the first hour of their journey, the only sound to be heard was Amber's soft breathing.

"I'm sorry" Lauren whispered, eventually breaking the silence, her eyes welling with tears.

"What for, babe?" Joey asked, glancing at her, seeing her fiddling with the hem of her top

"For dragging you away from your family, from your Mum and Alice" she replied a little absently

"Is this why you've been so quiet?" he questioned "you think I blame you?"

"I guess. I was the one who got pregnant. I should take the blame for my mistake" she admitted

"That sounds like your Dad talking" he informed her "you do believe me, don't you? I don't blame you for a thing. Lauren, tell me you believe me when I say that you and Amber, you're everything I want and more. I love you both more than anything"

Joey's words went ignored, Lauren choosing to watch as the cars as they flew by instead. She wanted to believe him, but so many times in the past she'd believed people and she'd been let down time after time after time. She couldn't let that happen again. She glanced into the back of the car, her mind changing instantly about believing Joey as soon as she set eyes on her Amber. Amber wouldn't be here if Lauren hadn't of believed him.

"I believe you" she informed him "and I love you too"

"Good. I was beginning to think I'd have to drive all the way back to Walford" he admitted, Lauren chuckling in response "That's better. I've missed that smile"

*JL*JL*JL*

"How long left?" she questioned

"About half-an-hour" he informed her "you ok? Do we need to stop?" his voice a little concerned

"I'm fine, we don't need to stop, I just want to get there now" she admitted

"Not long now, babe, I promise" he assured her, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand as he lifted it from where it had been resting in between his on the gear-stick.

*JL*JL*JL

Due to good traffic, they'd got to Joey's flat a little quicker than the estimated half-an-hour. Joey pulled into the drive, glancing at Lauren who was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Smiling, he climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him, going round to Amber.

He lifted the car seat out of it's fixtures as Amber started to wriggle and wake up "Hi baby girl" he smiled as she blinked several times and found Joey. "Hi sleepy… Let's go see your new home"

Walking inside he was greeted by the rest of the Brannings, Abi immediately taking on her Auntie role as the others began to unload the cars. His flat was on the ground floor ;which they were extremely grateful for, and it was already furnished. All they needed to do was buy some baby things for Amber, something they intended to do that afternoon.

"Lauren, babe, we're in Brighton" Joey informed her as he woke her a little while later. She was vaguely aware of the hustle around her as she woke from her sleep. She cracked her eye open and saw Joey kneeling by the open passenger door "hey, sleeping Beauty "

"I was having a really nice sleep" she informed him, pouting

"Sorry, but your Mum and Dad are about to leave, Abi and Jack went about half hour ago. I thought you might want to say bye?" he inquired

"How long have I been asleep?" she questioned looking over at her Mum who was cooing over Amber by their car.

"3 hours" he informed her "everything's sorted. Amber's been fed and changed and everything's inside and in the right rooms. We've just gotta unpack"

She was about to reply when Tanya made her way over passing Amber to Joey… "We're going now, darling"

Lauren moved from the car surprised herself by hugging her Mum tightly. She could feel her emotions starting to get the better of her and she didn't entirely know whether it was her hormones or the fact she was genuinely upset about saying goodbye.

"I can't believe how grown up you've become in a matter of months" Tanya admitted "I'm really proud of you, darling"

"Thanks, Mum" she replied "I'm sorry for being a mess and a pain for everything I've done. At least you have Abi to work on now"

Tanya chuckled "it's me that's sorry Lauren... god baby I've been so awful to you. All you wanted to do was be with Joey and have your baby. And we stooped you didn't we ay?" she took a deep breath "Look after yourself, okay? And call me if you need anything"

Lauren watched as her Dad made his way over. She had no idea where she stood with him. He scratched the back of his head and stepped forward… "Bye, Lauren"

She winced as she heard the lack of emotion in his voice "Bye, Daddy…I love you " she whispered as he stared to walk away from her.

Max closed his eyes and moved towards her, wrapping her in his arms and pulling her into a hug "I love you too Lauren… always. We'll see you soon babe"

She smiled and nodded, Joey wrapping his arm around her waist as she took Amber from him. The three, newly-formed family watched as Lauren's parents made their way to their car, waving their goodbyes as Max started the engine and drove off…

"Come on, beautiful. Let's get inside, it's cold" Joey stated, pulling Lauren in front of him, leading her inside

*JL*JL*JL*

"It's much bigger than I thought it would be" Lauren admitted as she wandered around the flat, getting herself acquainted to her new surroundings. She wasn't expecting much from the flat but it was really impressive, it reminded her of Jack's flat only with another room.

"Do you approve then?" Joey asked, flopping down on the sofa, Lauren moving to sit next to him

"I do" she informed him "Amber does too I think. That cot's gone down a treat, she was out within seconds"

In the afternoon the three had been out to the nearest shopping centre to purchase everything they needed. Most of what they purchased was almost identical to what they'd chosen on their first baby shopping trip after Lauren had been discharged from hospital. All of that stuff though had to be cancelled when she'd decided to go ahead with the adoption.

"Are we going to need anything else for her tomorrow?" Joey asked

"Nope, we're all good" she replied "this all seems so surreal"

Joey looked down at her as she laid her head on his chest, her fingers that he so strangely loved, playing with the ties of his hoodie. He took her hand and laced it in his… "It's all real, Lauren"

**so, how nice was Max in this chapter ? I think we'll see a different side to him from now on ... I could be persuaded to post again later xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Baby have you seen my text book?" Joey said as he rifled through the ever growing piles of magazines and books on the coffee table. Unable to find it he moved to the kitchen, Lauren appearing holding several books in one hand, Amber with the other.

"is it one of these?" she asked handing the books across to him

"Yes… thank you" he took a quick bite of toast and turned back to Lauren "morning" he smiled kissing her lips.

"Hmm, good morning" she greeted him, sighing contentedly "say morning Daddy"

Joey chuckled as Lauren spoke to Amber. She was only 3 weeks old but was healthy, happy and the spitting image of her Mum.

Today was the day Joey and Lauren were about to take a very big step. After spending 3 weeks at home with Lauren and Amber, Joey was returning to university. Thankfully, the university had understood the circumstances and had sent him the work he had to do via email so he could complete it at home, but now it had come to the time that he needed to start attending lectures. He was apprehensive and unsure about leaving his girls, but it was something that needed to be done.

"Hi" Joey mirrored "are you sure you're going to be okay today? Because you know how worried I get about you being on your own all day"

Lauren rolled her eyes and looked at the time, taking Amber back from Joey. "you need to go" she told him with a smirk.

"Amber needs feeding" he replied

"stop stalling and go… I'll be fine, Amber will fine . Everything will be fine" Nodding his head, he pulled Lauren into him and kissed her, both of them moaning as it deepened naturally. Lauren pulled away a few moments later, pushing at his chest… "Go"

"I'm going, I'm going" he proclaimed, holding his hands up in defence he kissed Amber's forehead softly "bye beautiful girl, and bye you"

"Bye, love you" Lauren called after him as he made his way to the front door

"Love you too" he mirrored, the front door shutting behind him.

*JL*JL*JL*

Trying his hardest to stick to the speed limit Joey drove to his lecture already running late. By the time he'd actually parked and got through the doors his lecture had already started and was 15 minutes through.

"Ah! Mr Branning you've finally decided to grace us with your presence this fine morning" his lecturer scorned, looking down at Joey over his glasses rim.

"Sorry, Sir.. Bad Traffic"

"well next time I suggest you set out earlier or I shan't be so forgiving. Do I make myself clear ?" Joey nodded "Good. Now get your books out and catch up" he replied, turning back to the slideshow

Doing as he was told, Joey sat down and began to quickly catch up with what he'd missed. It was a very long lecture for first thing in the morning and the subject wasn't exactly scintillating. It had been hard enough to endure the lecture before he was living with Lauren and a 3week old, but at that point, with a restless 3week old to contend with he was finding it hard to stay awake as it was. He stifled a yawn and managed to lift his head before it hit the table.

"Not only do you turn up to my lecture late, Mr Branning, you also seem preoccupied by catching up on your sleep" his lecturer proclaimed, startling him "late night partying, was it?"

Joey clenched his jaw, his hands balling into fists under the table. He was trying so so hard not to snap at the lecturer. He wanted to keep things as normal as possibly at university, having a baby shouldn't have to affect his education.

"no sir." Joey said taking a breath in through his nose.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me, Mr Branning. It's one thing skipping 3 weeks of my lectures but to arrive late and without a care after a heavy night of partying, it's unacceptable" he sighed "students, take notes of Mr Branning's failings and make sure you're not going to go the same way. If you don't want to be here, Mr Branning, then I'd appreciate it if you didn't waste my time and resources and leave"

"I wasn't out drinking" Joey shouted, slamming his books to the table "not that it's any of your business but my last 3 weeks have been spent helping my partner look after our newborn baby"

"Mr Branning…" his lecturer begun

"no… no I'm not finished. If you'd have read any of the emails that the Dean has sent you; and I know she sent them because they were sent to me too, then you would know about my situation. You'd know I became a Dad just over three weeks ago… and you'll know that my partner has been ill since."

Joey stood up and shoved his things into his bag. He walked towards the lecturer and slammed a plastic wallet onto the desk in front of him. "The Essay that's not due in for another three weeks…I don't expect it marked. After all I'm just a waste of resources"

** Joeys having issues at uni now,make of it what you will... back tomorrow :) xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Joey stormed down the hallways of his campus to the Dean's office, ignoring the calls from the receptionist telling him he wasn't allowed to go through. Throwing the door open, he slammed his ID badge down on the desk… "I quit"

The Dean turned in her chair and removed her glasses. She studied Joey's face and then the badge he'd slammed down… "Excuse me?"

"You heard, I quit" he informed her "I've got more important things to do with my time than be told I'm a waste of space. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going"

"Joey, shut the door and take a seat" the Dean replied softly. She was a friendly lady and there would be a greeting whenever she and Joey walked past one another in the hallway. Once Joey was sitting she got up from a seat and set the coffee machine into action, placing a steaming drink in front of him seconds later. "now… tell me what's happened"

He ran his hands across his face as he took a deep breath. He was so close to letting everything get the better of him. "Nothing you say will change my mind."

"Who said I was going to try and change your mind?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him "all I asked was why you're so intent on leaving. You've got promise, Joey, promise I don't see in my other students"

Joey scoffed… "Maybe you should tell Mr. Thomson that"

"Go on…" she replied

"He didn't have the emails you sent him, and he was more than happy to make me out to be a waste of space" he explained "he was plain rude and bang out of order"

"What was it he said to you, Joey?" she inquired, beginning to make notes

"He made me out to be hungover and not worthy of being in his lecture" he informed her "his exact words were "a waste of resources". I told him about what had happened, about the baby. He didn't do anything. Didn't even apologise"

"Is this the sole reason you want to leave?" she asked

"I don't like the course, I never have done" he admitted "I don't want to be in business, I want to be a personal trainer"

"Well that can be easily sorted Joey… there's nothing stopping us from swapping the course you're on." Joeys eyes widened as he sipped the coffee in his hand. Had he just been given a helpline for once in his life? "There's no need to look so surprised…"

"Why would you do that for me?"

"You might say this is selfish of me but when you enrol at my university, you have to promise to work hard and you do, so I'm giving you something back" she explained "university is partnership, Joey. So what do you say? Can I tempt you to stay if I promise you a move in courses?"

"It's not just that" he admitted

"Your partner and daughter?" she asked, Joey nodded in reply "believe it or not there are many students at this university who have children. We don't stick a label on your back for everyone to see. It's your choice as to whether people know or not. We will give you the support you need, whether it be time off or working from home, or if you ever need to bring your daughter in, we have a playgroup scheme. Anything you or…"

"Lauren" Joey filled in.

"Anything you or Lauren need, we are here. Do we have a deal?" she held her hand out across the table. "come on Joey… don't let one lecturer ruin your entire education "

After a long time of thinking and going through all the different scenarios in his head, Joey shook the Deans hand. "Thank you"

"Good. Now I'll be dealing with Mr Thomson, so I'd like you to go home for the rest of today. I'd like you in tomorrow morning at 10, bring Lauren with you and we can discuss options for you ok ?"

Joey nodded "We'll have to bring the baby?"

"I was hoping you would" she smiled "take care Joey and see you tomorrow"

*JL*JL*JL*

Back at the flat all was going smoothly for Lauren. She'd successfully bathed Amber, without Joeys help, and was playing with her on the mat in the lounge. She'd been coping extremely well, and was loving being a Mum. She had her panics now and then but all in all she was doing really well.

"Have you got a smile for Mummy?" Amber gurgled, reacting to the sound of Laurens voice, but she didn't quite make a smile. "Is Mummy not Funny? Wait till Daddy's funny face is home ay?" another small gurgle made Lauren smile. Lauren picked her up giving her quick kiss and then placed Amber back down but on her stomach. She'd been reading in her books that "tummy time" was really good for babies, she'd been doing it with Amber the last week and her daughter seem to enjoy it.

After about half hour, Amber began to get grizzly, "I think my little baby's tired ay?" she scooped her up and swaddled her in a blanket, beginning to pace from the kitchen to the lounge. She and Joey had discovered Amber liked movement, she wasn't a baby who'd fall to sleep if you just put her in the cot, she had to be rocked to sleep. It took a bout ten minutes before the murmurs evened out and Amber was fast asleep.

Lauren was in the living room, sat with Amber sleeping on her chest, when she heard a car pull into the drive. Tucking a blanket around Amber as she placed her into the Moses basket, she pulled the door to, taking the baby monitor with her.

"Hello, anyone home?" Joey questioned as he stepped into the flat.

"Shhhh !" Lauren proclaimed as she made her way into the hallway "Amber's asleep. What're you doing back?"

"Long story short, an argument with my lecturer first thing ended up with me quitting uni" he informed her

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening in shock

"don't panic...The Dean's convinced me to stay " he added "I'm changing courses too. We've got a meeting with her tomorrow at 10am"

"We?" she inquired as they made their way into the kitchen, Lauren pulling Amber's clothes from the tumble drier, beginning to fold them.

"Yeah, she wants to meet Amber and discuss options with me" he explained

"Options?" she questioned

"Yeah, about childcare if we ever need it" he replied "she's lovely. Told me I can work from home if I need to too"

"This is your Dean we're talking about, right?" she inquired

"You sound surprised?" he questioned

"I am" she admitted "Deans are normally all about education, not about the students welfare. I remember Bradley telling me about his. He was horrible from what I can remember"

"What can I say? This one's different" he replied with a shrug "do you want a coffee?"

"Please" she sighed as she moved the clothes to the worktop, fetching the ironing board from the cupboard "do we have any painkillers? I've got a right headache"

"Top cupboard" he informed her "how about you go and have a sleep? Now I'm home I can watch Amber, and the ironing can wait"

"Better cancel that coffee then" she chuckled and looked towards the living room"she's not been down long, there's a bottle in the fridge and…"

Joey placed his hands on her shoulders… "Stop worrying. I'm her Dad, Lo, we'll be fine. I might even do the ironing if you're lucky"

"I'm sorry, I know you will. It's just, I don't like being away from her" she admitted, leaning her head against his chest "I need sleep"

"Go on then" he replied "we'll be in the next room"


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Making good use of the free time, Joey cleaned the kitchen, did the ironing, put another load of washing in and made tea for them. He'd pretty much completed everything he needed to do when Amber woke. Their daughter seemed to have pretty good timing.

"Afternoon, beautiful" he cooed as he walked into the living room, taking her from her Moses basket, making his way back through to the kitchen to heat the bottle Lauren had organised. As soon as it was ready he placed it into Amber's mouth, her cries and whimpers easing immediately… "girl after my own heart"

When Joey had finished feeding her, he winded and changed her, doing everything methodically so he didn't miss anything. The afternoon went by and Amber was happily laying on the baby mat in the living room, the play-gym above her keeping her surprisingly entertained. Joey looked at the time, seeing that Lauren had been asleep for most of the day. He knew she used to sleep lots, but since Amber was born she was quite reluctant to sleep; having some unneeded fear that something was going to happen to Amber.

"Come on, beautiful, let's go and see Mummy, shall we?"

Joey and Amber made their way into the next room, Joey tapping gently on the door. "Lauren, you awake, babe?" a frown grew on his face as there was no response. He pushed the door open "Lauren you ok?"

Joey swallowed and his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest as he realised what had happened. He felt so guilty. He shouldn't have left her asleep for so long. He placed Amber in the cot and moved to the bed sitting cautiously next to Lauren . He began checking her from head to toe, and didn't like the look of things. Lauren lay very limp and static on the bed, her skin pale and clammy. His hand brushed through her hair and he felt a slight tremor in her body. He guessed she'd been like this for some time and he hated himself. "Lo, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

*JL*JL*JL*

Joey was still sat on the bed next to Lauren, his hand clasped in hers as he waited for the ambulance he'd called for. His head snapped up as he felt a the slight twitch of Lauren's fingers. His face met hers and tears filled her eyes as she realised what had happened.

"Thank god" Joey whispered, his finger moving her hair behind her ear. "you scared me baby…" he smiled, but Lauren didn't respond with words just a cry. Joey knew straight away, from the look on her face she was in some form of pain.. "Stay still baby. Where's it hurt?"

Her legs curled up to her stomach as she closed her eyes again "My stomach …I'm cramping" he could see the build of pain in her eyes, they were so glassy and blank, he was unsure if she was even fully aware of what was happening.

"Alright baby, alright… I've called an Ambulance, We'll get you sorted."

*JL*JL*JL*

The paramedics arrived shortly after and both agreed that because Lauren had suffered a more severe seizure she needed to be taken to the hospital to be checked out. Lauren on the other hand had other ideas, she was adamant she wasn't going. She hated hospitals and always had done. After realising how much Joey was worrying about her though, she relented. As soon as the paramedics had her permission, Lauren was led to the ambulance and hooked up to several machines, that were taking various readings from her.

Joey had bundled Amber into her car seat and had thrown together a very quick bag of essentials, following behind the ambulance to the hospital. The drive was a worry for the paramedics as Lauren began to drift in and out of consciousness, and then remained unconscious for the rest of the Journey.

In the car, Joey had convinced himself it was better for her to not be aware of what was going on. The less she knew the better, as far as he was concerned. Arriving at the hospital he made phone calls to his Mum, and then to Max and Tanya who were straight out of the door before Joey even got the chance to hang up. Joey was hoping that it'd just be a quick check and they could be home by teatime, but things were much more complex than they first thought.

Evening eventually drew in, far too slowly than any of them would have likes. Joey, Max and Tanya were sat in the waiting room, Lauren's parents having arrived not too long after Joey. They still had little information on what was going on with Lauren. The three looked up, Tanya moving up to an upright position as the door creaked open and a doctor entered the room.

"Family of Lauren Branning?" he questioned, the 3 of them nodding in response. The doctor stepped in and closed the door… "I've taken a look at Lauren's notes and it's obvious she's had another seizure. I think she may have had several actually. She's awake and I've just spoken to her, she said she had a headache beforehand, which can be a sign the seizures are accumulating"

"She said she had stomach cramps when she came round too. What's that about?" Joey asked

"That's to do with her seizures. We have to remember she only gave birth 3 weeks ago and her body's not had the chance to recover properly yet, stomach cramps aren't uncommon after birth anyway" he informed him "have you heard of eclampsia?"

"I have" Tanya informed him "is that what she has?"

"Well not exactly but her conditions not dissimilar" he replied "but if it's left untreated it can develop into more serious conditions"

"Will she be okay though?" Joey inquired

"I've given her a repeat prescription for some medication which should reduce, if not stop the seizures completely" the doctor informed him "unfortunately there's nothing more we can do unless they continue out of the postpartum stages. If that does happen we can run more tests and go from there. You can see her now, she's asking for Joey and Amber"

Joey stood up and took Amber from Tanya's embrace, following the doctor out of the room, Tanya and Max following closely behind.

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren was staring at the door as Joey rushed in, Max and Tanya behind him with Amber. She was wrapped in joeys arms as soon as he was close enough. "God you know how to scare me babe" he smiled tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry..." she breathed

"I forgive you. Your Mum and Dad are here" she looked behind him and saw her Dad with Amber.

"Hi babe..."

"Hi Daddy... is she ok?" she murmured looking down at Amber

"she's perfect Lauren. She's changed so much since we saw her last. Looking mire and more like you babe."

"It's the hair" Joey chuckled "she'll have loads of it" he pressed a kiss to Lauren head. "Do you want her"

Lauren shook her head "she's ok With Daddy" Joey nodded, relieved but also slightly confused, she'd hardly let Amber out of her sight, never mind let her Dad, who she was only just talking to hold her.

Tanya was loitering by the door a little "your uncle Jack sends his love" Max stared at her and shook his head "What ? He does. So does Whitney and Lucy."

"What was that look for ?"

"What look?" Max asked innocently

"The look you just gave Mum when she mentioned Uncle Jack?"

Tanya sighed, her face flushing.

"You may as well tell them, they'll find out eventually" Tanya rolled her eyes at Max's comment. This was not the way she intended this to come out.

"Mum?"

"Uncle Jack and I... well we. We kind of kissed"

"What!" Lauren yelled, Amber stirring slightly. "What do you mean kind of Kissed... you either did, or you didn't. Which one is it?"

"We did... but we were drunk. It was the night you and Joey left. We got back to Walford and he'd had a row with Ronnie and I was upset over you ... I'm so sorry Darling I really am."

Lauren shrugged "nothing to do with me. Just dont mess up mum. You ruins my childhood, the both of you did. Don't do that to Abi and Oscar."

Max smiled and reached for her hand "we wont babe I promise, me and Mum or working out, and we'll be there for you whenever you need ok?"

She nodded and turned to Joey "can I go home?"

"In an hour or so. They just want to keep an eye on you... get some sleep."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

It had been 6 weeks since Lauren had last had a seizure and she was now officially out of the post-partum stage. Her weekly visits to the hospital had been reduced to once a month and the doctor was happy with her progress and to limit the seizures to being just post-partum ones. It was determined after a few more blood tests that all the medication was out of her system and there may be an underlying issue. But since Lauren hadn't had any more, they'd decided they must have been birth related and seems to be unworried.

Joey was now enjoying his time at university, unlike he was back in September. Nearly 2 months on and he was doing really well; he and Lauren had a great relationship with the university (especially the Dean), who after finally meeting the couple together and understanding their circumstances had pretty much given Joey free will to complete his course however he chose to. Now Lauren was also in the swing of things being a Mum, he was attending lectures and training sessions with ease .

Lauren looked at the kitchen clock and smiled, a very smiley Amber staring back at her from her bouncer "Let's go see Daddy, shall we?". Lauren lifted her 9-week-old daughter up and into her arms, walking into the hallway, getting them both organised to go and see Joey's first football match that he'd been training for the past few weeks. It was for the university team and today was his debut, something Lauren was very excited about. Joey had no idea she was going though, or that she had sneakily invited their friends from Walford. It had been so long since either had seen anyone from back home, and she decided it was time that changed.

Lauren pulled her coat on and fastened it up, pulling the hood over Amber's pram to keep the chill out. They started their walk to the train station where the others were going to be meeting her. It was only a 5-minute walk from their flat to Brighton station, they lived in a really nice area with lots of students from the university living nearby, so it was never lonely, something which Lauren liked a lot, so she quite enjoyed the walk. She arrived at the station and looked at the timetable, making her way to the correct platform. She stood and waited patiently, watching people go about their everyday lives, there was an announcement over the speaker informing everyone that the train was due in the next few minutes. She took the cover off Amber to check she was okay, smiling warmly seeing that she was snuggled beneath the blankets, a rather scruffy looking Bunny fisted in her hand, fast asleep. She pulled the cover back over and looked up as the train pulled into the station, trying to find her friends through the crowds.

"Lauren Branning, what're you doing?" a voice sounded from behind her

A grin grew on Lauren's face, spreading wider and wider as she turned to her friends. She turned the pushchair and made her way across to them, "I was trying to find you!"she exclaimed, putting the brakes on the pram and hugging Whitney tightly.

"God have we missed you !" she chuckled moving aside to let the others hug their friend too.

"I've missed all you too…I bet it's quieter without me ay?" Lauren hugged Lucy and Fatboy in turn.

"it's definitely different" Lucy smiled.

She looked at Tyler who was awkwardly standing by Whitney "you must be Tyler?"

He stepped forward and smiled "ye"

"it's nice to finally meet you. Joey spoke about you quite a bit"

"All good I hope" he smiled

Lauren nodded "yes... he was really grateful for your friendship, we both were. Especially when things were a bit tough" Tyler shrugged off the thanks as Lauren removed the breaks and gently pushed the pram back and forth. Lucy grinning widely as she watched the naturalness of Laurens actions.

"come on then we want to see her" She said impatiently seeing the others waiting too.

Lauren grinned, rolling her eyes and pulled back the hood to show a snoozing Amber wrapped up warmly in a fluffy cream onesie. "she's still sleeping".

"She looks like you Lo" Whitney smiled beaming into the pram "she's she cute".

"I think she looks like Joe, but everyone says me, her hairs definitely all me though…" Lauren ran her fingers over Amber's head and then put the hood back up. "Are we ready then ? We've got to change platforms"

*JL*JL*JL*

They made it to the sports stadium in perfect time. They found their seats which were near the front. Amber had been passed around like she was a mini parcel, not that Lauren minded, even she couldn't resist the cuteness of her daughter.

"she just smiled at me" Tyler grinned looking down at Amber on Whitney's lap.

"That was wind babe" Whit retorted

Lauren frowned looking between the two "ok! Why is it I don't know about this ?"

"about what?"

"About you two! I've only been gone for three months"

Whitney looked guilty and hid her face in Tyler coat "sorry… anyway your one to talk" Whitney teased only for Lauren to narrow her eyes. "I think you best have your daughter back Branning before my boyfriend's face makes her cry" she shot a look at Tyler. Amber was passed back to her Mummy, her bottom lip beginning to wobble.

"Oh she's hungry aren't you grumpy bum?" she sorted a bottle quickly and fed her with ease. The other watching on as if it had always been that way.

Fatboy and Lucy returned with the drinks and snacks and they all waited for kick off. Lauren wasn't really sure what she was expecting, she didn't know the first thing about football but she did know her gorgeous boyfriend would be running around in a pair of shorts and that was enough for her.

"oh here they come!" Fatboy comment as the teams all made their way to the pitch and shook hands.

They were all really into the game and after some explanation, well a lot of explanation from the boys, Lauren was actually enjoying it. Amber was sitting on her lap completely mesmerised by the activity and colour around her. Lauren was sure she could see Joey on the pitch as she would make noises every so often.

"come on… Yes go on!" Tyler stood getting really animated as Joey made his way towards the goals. "Get in there son!"

The crowds erupted into cheers and chants as Joey equalized the scores.

"Yeah… say go Daddy" Lauren cheered clapping Amber's hands together "Woo…Daddy scored Amber!" she was greeted with a rather wet tap on cheek from Amber's saliva covered hand. "thanks baby!" she giggled turning her back around to see the last bit of action.

*JL*JL*JL*

The match soon drew to a close, with a win for Joey's team 3-1. All his concentration had been on the game he was still completely oblivious to the fact Lauren was there. The group of them waited in their seats until the mass of the crowds had cleared. As the last of the people left, the team began their cool down on the pitch.

Joey's face was priceless when he saw them all sitting in the stands. Lauren noticed the smile spread across his face and winked at him, causing him to laugh.

"coach mind if I go ? I've got some visitors" the coach looked towards where Joey's head was inclining and he noticed Lauren and Amber.

"That your little one?"

"yes, " joey said proudly

"Go son, you played a good game today" Joey nodded and jogged over to his girls.

Amber squealed as he got closer recognising her Daddy. "what are you doing here ?" he questioned leaning in to kiss Lauren. He took Amber into his arms and kissed her too.

"We didn't want to miss your first game…and these lot have been begging me for weeks, to come and see us, this was the perfect opportunity."

"maybe we should go and get some food then ?" they all agreed but seemed a little preoccupied watching Joey and Lauren together. "great…I'll just go and shower and change. I'll meet you round the front in 15. Choose somewhere to eat babe"

Lauren nodded kissing Joey quickly. Once Amber was back in her pushchair the group left the grounds and made their way to the front of the building where Joey was going to meet them. Lauren had decided they were going to go and eat at one of hers and Joey's favourite fish and chip shops.

"So, where're we going to eat then?" Lucy inquired as the group (Joey included) began to walk back towards the train station.

"You'll love it, Luce" Lauren assured her, smirking at Joey knowingly.

"I will?" she questioned

"Yeah" she replied

10 minutes later the group arrived at their destination. All of them standing outside looking through the window.

"A chip shop?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at Lauren who turned to her, smirk in place.

"Yeah. They do the best fish and chips in the area and I want you all to try them" she replied

"There is no way I'm going in there. I work in a fish and chip shop, and you know I try to avoid them at all costs" she proclaimed

"Come on, Luce, stop being such a wimp" Fatboy chuckled

"I'm not, but I might cry if I have to step foot in there" she admitted pouting.

"Well I'll get you a tissue then" Joey informed her, moving towards her, throwing her over his shoulder "because we're going in"

The rest of the group followed them into the shop laughing loudly.

"That was so unfair" Lucy proclaimed as they were seated at a table, pulling her mirror from her handbag, readjusting her hair

"Stop moaning" Whitney chuckled, nudging her in her side "it's nice in here, Lauren. Do you and Joey come here often?"

Lauren pulled off her coat and sat down… "I wouldn't say often, but we've been a few times. Mainly on the weekends if Joey's been training"

The boys returned with the drinks and took the last seats…

"Food will be about ten minutes" Joey informed them, throwing his arm around Lauren's shoulder "so, tell us, how's life back on the Square?"

There was an awkward silence as the others exchanged glances. Whitney's eyes connected with Lauren's, a forced smile appearing on her face…

"What's going on?" Lauren asked, folding her arms across her chest "and don't even think about lying"

"Well… Things have changed since you left" Whitney admitted

"Like what things?" Joey asked

"Well, your Dad, he's kind of been off the scene for a while" Tyler informed him. Joey scoffed and shook his head in reply… "There's more, mate. Your Mum reported him missing a few days after he disappeared. There's been no sighting of him or anything. They got back from that day at the hospital and no ones seen him since"

"Until last week" Fatboy interjected "Tyler and me were in Birmingham for the weekend and we saw him in a club"

Joey reached for Lauren's hand and entwined it with his… "Why do I get the feeling there's more to this?"

"I'm sorry, man, but he got arrested" Fatboy informed him "he's on trial for a list of things as long as your arm"

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Lauren questioned

"Lauren, baby girl, he's been working with young girls, selling them" Fatboy explained "that's where he's be heading off to when he was on business"

"So what exactly does this have to do with Lauren and me?" Joey inquired

The two exchanged a look "Lauren was in his list" Joey jaw clenched as he glared at his friends.

"What's that meant to mean?" Lauren whispered.

"He was trying to recruit you Lauren, he thought with you on his books business would rocket. That's why he didn't want you with Joey."

"If I ever see him again i'll kill him" Joey threatened "He's sick" he shook his head looking disgusted into the distance. "Does my Mum know? Where's she, she was at my Nans"

"ye she knows, she's going to testify against him. She said she was going to call you when it calmed down, Alice is beside herself and you're not exactly her favourite person right now, let's put it that way" Whitney informed him

Joey nodded his head in understanding. He knew that Alice would be upset. She was Daddy's little girl and couldn't bear a bad thing being said about him, and knowing that she'd been lied to all these years would've torn her apart, especially when Joey knew what their father could do.

"I'll call her tomorrow" he informed the group

"Probably for the best. She's gone a bit, off the rails" Whitney admitted

"She's turning into me then?" Lauren questioned with a slight laugh

"You're not off the rails, babe" Joey assured her, kissing her smiling lips. The food arriving broke them apart

"Okay, you're right, this looks amazing" Lucy sighed

"Told you" Lauren chuckled "now eat up. Dessert's even better"

**A much lighter chapter, Lauren and Joey are settled into life as Parents now and Amber's a very happy baby. The next chapter answers so many questions so if you want it tonight you know what you gotta do :) xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

As promised, Joey called his Mum the next day and it wasn't half as bad as he'd expected it to be. His Mum was more than surprised by his call. Contact from him and Lauren had been limited the last few months, the two of them struggling to find time for a conversation to last more than a matter of minutes what with one thing and another. When Whitney had said Alice had gone off the rails she hadn't been lying – she'd locked herself away from the world, embarrassed by her naivety. She'd go to school and come home, too ashamed to admit she'd been so wrong about her Dad

The gang headed to Brighton beach the next morning. It was the middle of November but the pier had all the fun they needed. Joey, Tyler and Fatboy had vanished into the arcade whilst the girls had declared it too cold and had retreated to a café.

"I can't believe how big she's gotten" Whitney admitted as she cooed over Amber "when Abi showed us pictures not long ago she was tiny"

"She's a right chunky monkey now" Lauren replied, smiling widely as Amber looked at her "is Mummy talking about you, baby? Is she?"

"How're you coping?" Lucy asked. The subject had to be brought up sometime.

"Okay I guess" she admitted "it gets easier each day and it's better now she's older. I was scared when she was first born because she was just this tiny life who was dependent on me and Joey. I was petrified to let her out of my sight in case anything happened"

"When did that stop then?" Lucy inquired

"It hasn't" she informed her "it's still there. You worry every single second of every single day, but Joey's great and she's a happy baby. She smiles at me and everything, the worry, the pain, the early mornings are worth it"

"And how are you? Like, in yourself?" she asked

"In my head?" Lauren questioned, offering a suggestion to her friends, both of them nodding in reply "I'm alright, better than I was, much better. I've got tablets and Joey really helps. He sees when I'm getting stressed and knows how to stop it. Anyway, I don't really have the chance to think about anything other than Amber, so it's all good"

"Well you know we're always here, Lauren, yeah?" Whitney inquired "we're only a phone call away"

"Thanks, guys. You really should come see us more often, or we could come and see you. I'm sure my Mum and Dad wouldn't mind some visitors" Lauren replied

"ye we'd like that."

"You want to hold her?" Lauren questioned lifting Amber and placing her onto her own lap.

"Yes!" Lauren smiled and passed Amber across. She watched the interaction and took a breath feeling content for the first time in a while. "How did you manage to hide it for so Long Lauren?"

"My Mum and Dad didn't really give me much of a choice. They thought it would be easier this time round" she clamped her hand over her mouth realising what she'd said.

Lucy glared "What do you mean this time around? Do have a secret kid somewhere ?"

Lauren shook her head "no. I was pregnant before. It was Joey's too. We'd not know each other long, it was our first time together and I got pregnant, it was accidental and we didn't know what to do. I told Mum and she and Dad were disappointed but they thought it was someone else's baby not Joeys. They didn't know I was seeing anyone. They were very protective but surprisingly nice."

"But you don't have a baby ? You didn't even look pregnant" Lucy tried to question

"Mum took me for a scan one day and they couldn't find a heartbeat... it was the same time that Bradley died and I w's distraught...I ran straight over to Joeys that night and he held me and I cried myself to sleep. I told Sara and she'd explained what would happen, she was going to be a midwife before she had Joey y'know ?"

"You don't have to tell us anymore babe" Whitney reached across the table to hold Lauren's hand. Amber gurgled on Whitney's lap and Lauren smiled at her daughter.

"It's ok...i haven't spoken about it for a while. After that me and Joey got closer and did all we could to be together. Then I got ill. Everyone was too much for me. I went to meadows and well you know about all that. Joey was waiting for me after I came out and well lets say we weren't exactly trying for a baby but neither were we stopping it from happening. Then I got pregnant with Amber. Mum and Dad found out I was seeing Joey and I think deep down they know the baby was his firm the start and that's why they kept me hidden. They were trying to protect me somehow." she shrugged "and well you know the rest... I still think about what would have happened if i'd have had the other baby, I'd have a two year old now too. But, I feel so lucky too. I've got a beautiful baby girl and nothing's ever going to compare that."

The girls continued to chat for the entire afternoon, the boys joining them later on. Joey instantly hugging Lauren, knowing by her face she'd got emotional. Eventually it was time for the others to head back to Walford, so with hugs and promises to be back soon, Tyler, Whitney, Lucy and Fatboy left Brighton and returned to the Square.

It was later that evening when Amber was in bed, Joey questioned her on her earlier state, "what were you talking to the girls about baby?"

"The other baby..." she whispered, Joey giving her a weak smile and running his fingers through her hair. "it'd be two now y'know?"

"I know...I think about it sometimes when we're with Amber."

"Me too" Lauren mused. "Me too..."

**so we know about Lauren and Joey's past now, and why Lauren was so intent on keeping Amber. Thanks to all the reviewers so far , much appreciated ! I'll be back tomorrow! Xx**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

**Time for a step in time ...**

Joey and Lauren lay were in bed, Joey fast asleep but twitching everyone and then, but Lauren was wide awake. She lay curled into Joey, really hoping she wasn't going to have to get up, that Amber would settle and she could finally get some rest.

Another 10 minutes past and instead of settling like she'd hoped, Amber was just getting louder. She sighed and got up, careful not to wake Joey in the process.

Lauren switched the light on in the nursery rubbing her eyes as she did. She looked over at the crib seeing Amber standing up holding onto the bars, her little face red and blotchy from where she'd been crying "what's all this noise about baby ?"

Amber continued to cry holding her arms out to Lauren as she walked across to her "come on little lady… Daddy's got to be up in" Lauren looked at the ladybird clock on the wall "in 2 hours for a lecture baby, and Mummy's really really tired" Lifting Amber from the cot Lauren held her tight to her body. Amber cries not ceasing like they usually did when she was held.

Beginning to pace the little room, Lauren ran her hand soothingly over Ambers back, feeling her daughter begin to settle she began singing to her softly. A few minutes later Lauren looked down at Amber, she wasn't sleeping but was quite. "That's better beautiful girl"

As if on cue Amber let out a scream. "Maybe not" Lauren sighed sitting in the rocking chair, her 8 month old squirming against her. "Amber, come on baby…"

Amber carried on crying, incessant screaming that Lauren couldn't stop, never had she tried her parents like it before, she was usually a very happy baby, never really creating much work for Lauren or Joey. Lauren tried sitting her back in the cot but Amber as having none of it, She tried giving her a bottle to which she just pushed away. "what's the matter, ay ? your never normally like this… oh dear" Lauren gently patted Ambers back as she hiccupped. She was expecting the hiccup to have helped but it didn't Amber just screamed louder.

"Lauren?" Joey popped his head around the door seeing his girlfriend and daughter looking equally upset in the rocking chair.

"I'm sorry I didn't want her to wake you up… you've got a lecture this morning" she smiled weakly at him, bouncing Amber gently on her knee.

Joey shook his head "I'm not worried about that, right now I'm more concerned about her" he looked down at Amber and took her into his arms. "shh Amber come on Daddy's got you… look where's bunny?" Joey walked over to the cot taking Amber's rather scruffy looking bunny from the blankets. "Here it is" Amber took it into her hands for about 5 seconds before dropping it to the floor and reaching over to Lauren. "You don't look happy at all do you baby?"

"she's been like this on and off since tea time."

"is she teething again ?" Joey asked

"no...Does she feel warm to you though ?" Lauren asked placing her hand across Amber's head, Joey repeating the action after Lauren.

"A little…I'll get the thermometer" returning to a still screaming Amber, Joey took her temperature "it's a little high… I'll get a cool flannel or something"

Joey walked back into the room with a cool flannel, his heart breaking at the scene. Lauren was crying in the rocking chair, Amber doing the same. "come here baby… let Daddy put this on you head" he reached across to Lauren tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Why you crying beautiful?"

"Because I should have noticed something was wrong… her cheeks are really red" wiping her eyes Lauren placed a kiss to Amber's head "you should go back to sleep"

"you think I'm going to be able to sleep now? I'll go make us some coffees and I'll do another bottle see if she'll take it…"

Joey left going to the kitchen to make the coffees like he'd said. He worked around the kitchen in auto pilot mode, too tired to really think what he was doing. The sound of the kettle caught his attention. He let the drinks cool slightly while he sorted a bottle for Amber.

"Joey… She's been sick" Lauren yelled in panic to her boyfriend. Joey sped to the nursery, the coffees long forgotten.

"it's alright… don't panic" he reached over and took Amber from her "go and get yourself cleaned up and then we'll go to the hospital ok ?"

Joey held Amber close to his chest, her crying reduced a little since she'd been sick but there was no doubt she was ill. Seconds later she was being sick again and Joey could tell she was beginning to wheeze. He gently rubbed her chest to try and ease the raspy breaths, "come on sweetie"

"I'm ready…" Lauren reappeared taking Amber and wrapping a blanket around her tightly,picking the old floppy bunny up from the floor as they left.

**so as life was starting to settle, their baby gets poorly . what's wrong with Amber ? back tomorrow xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"why are they taking so long?" Lauren mumbled watching a much more static Amber on the bed. She'd been seen immediately when they got to the hospital and had been given liquid paracetamol to get her temperature down. Laurens fingers gently brushed though Amber's hair, the little girl still wide awake staring at her Mummy.

"I know babe, they said they were busy tonight … she's a little more settled now though, little fighter aren't you baby girl?" Amber turned her head looking to Joey, her usual smile not making an appearance.

"Mr and Mrs Branning… I'm Doctor Young" she shook Joey's hand and smiled at Lauren seeing she was too engrossed in her daughter. "I've taken a look at Amber's blood results , and I think she has had an allergic reaction. I have a feeling it may be nuts, but some more tests will reveal that"

"will she be alright though?"

"I don't see why not. Like I said, we'll find out what it is that's caused the reaction and then we can go from there. We'll keep her in under observation for 24hours and then we'll see how she is"

"Thank you"

"You are more than welcome…she's a lovely baby." The doctor continued looking at Lauren who was nearly in tears " Mrs Branning, are you ok?"

"It's my fault isn't it? I gave her baby food today…I'm trying to start her on more sold foods"

"Babe… you weren't to know, I could have fed her that jar of food" Joey admitted moving round to where she was.

"Your husband is right, allergies are very difficult to know about, at least we are able to find out what caused the reaction, it really wasn't your fault" Lauren nodded weakly as the doctor left. Joey watched her get a little more agitated as the minutes passed.

"Lauren… Talk to me" he encouraged

"My Dad was right wasn't he? I can't look after a baby. I could have killed her. She's just a baby Joey… she needs better" with that Lauren got up and ran from the room.

"Lauren!?" he yelled watching her flee "Lauren!"

**I have three chapters to post today ...review people, more reviews the quicker the next chapters up ! Xx**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

She ran... and ran... and ran a little more. Her feet pounding against the concrete as she built up speed, fleeing her daughter and boyfriend. Her speed increased as she dodged everyone and everything in her path. She forced her legs to move, too keep the brutal pace of her sprint.

She kept running, her destination clear but seemingly impossible to reach. Her breath caught, lungs screaming for air as they attempted to contend with her pacing body.

She continued to run, ran from her haven of her daughter and boyfriend. She couldn't stop running, wouldn't stop running. She'd failed. She wasn't worthy.

Eventually her speed dropped slightly, her hands swiping at her face to rid the tears. Ignoring the incessant ringing of her phone she saw where she wanted to be.

The sounds of the station were a welcome white noise. Lauren watched all the people as they bustled around her... she took a step closer to the edge. The train began its journey towards the platform. Lauren ignored the warnings from the guard over the tannoy system . She took a step and then another... and then another...

**sorry ! ! You want the next chapter ? You know what to do ! Xx**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

She felt herself being pulled back. Her breath panting heavily as she opened her eyes. She expected white. Death wasn't this noisy, wasn't this bright. Had she gone to hell instead?

"Are ok love?" she looked towards the voice and saw a few women around her. She was stood leant against the back wall of the platform.

"What happened?" she whispered

"You must have blacked out or something... you looked as if you were about to step in front of the train"

Lauren widened her eyes "Did you pull me back?"

"you kind of fell back"

"Oh... did the train leave?"

The woman shook her head. Lauren grabbed her bag and sped to the other end of the platform getting aboard the train. She shot a quick look to the women, seeming them glaring at her confused. Her phone rang again, send she ignored it. She had nothing to say to him.

**Like I could really kill Lauren... where's she going and what was she thinking? Xx**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Joey spent the next 24 hours at his daughters side in hospital. He's called his Mum, Max and Tanya, telling them what had happened and that Lauren had run off and he didn't know where she was.

The blood results had revealed that Amber was allergic to nuts, as the doctor had suspected; so with the right medication joey was told he could take her home. He looked down at her sleeping in the hospital cot. He took a deep breath, so many things running through his head.

He tried Laurens phone again and got the same deadline, but decided to leave a message. "Lauren it's me, again. Where are you baby... I'm going out of my mind. Just call me when you get this, please, just let me know your ok. I love you" he hung up and looked at his mini Lauren.

He ran his fingers across Amber's cheek and gently through her hair. "Amber …come on baby, wakey wakey" her eyes flickered open and connected straight with Joey "Hello gorgeous". Her arms were soon up wanting to be held.

"Dada!"

"hi baby" Joey took her to the toilets, changing her and putting her in the clean clothes he'd packed the night before. She was soon ready to go home, but was becoming increasingly agitated that she couldn't find her Mummy, "home time madam"

"Mama" Amber mumbled looking at Joey expectantly

"Mummy's not here right now baby…" he looked into her Amber eyes, his heart breaking at the look of them. She wanted her Mummy and so did he.

*JL*JL*JL*

Max and Tanya returned home after searching for Lauren. They'd tried all her usual haunts, even called around some hospitals in hope she'd turn up. Tanya shut the car door, Max following close behind. She reached the front door but paused, it was already open, just on the latch. She looked worriedly at Max then proceeded to push it open.

"Mum? Abs? " there was no answer. "Max listen" she silenced him listening intently to the sound of running water. Her heart quickened as she climbed the stairs and fled to the bathroom. The running of the water got louder. "Lauren… Is that you" there was a sob from the other side of the door.

Max tapped Tanya shoulder, walking from Laurens old room and showing his wife the packed bag. Tanya swallowed harshly and tapped gently on the door.

"Lauren, come on baby, it's Mum, we know you're in there darling. Just open the door for me… can you do that?" there was slight movement but the door stayed firmly shut.

"let me try it… it might be open and she's blocked it." Tanya stepped aside and let Max at the door. He gave it a few pushes and managed to create enough of a gap for him to see inside. "she's blocked it with the cabinet…" he maneuverer himself and managed to get through the gap. He moved the cabinet blocking the door and let Tanya in.

They closed their eyes briefly looking at the bathroom. Lauren was crouched on the floor in the corner. Something clasped in her fisted hand.

**Oh no ! Can I just say a huge thanks for all of the reviews last night, my reviews rocketed so thanks! Next chapter will be up later on ! Xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Lauren…" Tanya gasped startling her already fraught daughter. "Darling talk to me…what are you doing?"

Tanya edged slowly towards her, crouching down to be at the same level. Lauren didn't answer, but the sobbing spoke in volumes. Max looked around the room and saw the empty bottle of vodka and an empty prescription bottle.

"Lauren, look at me! Where are they?" he moved over to her showing her the empty bottle. He grasped her chin so she looked at him "where are they?"

"have you taken them?" Tanya cried her hand shooting to her mouth

Laurens eyes glanced to her clenched fist, her fingers turning white with how tight her grasp was. Tanya prised her fingers open to reveal the tables in her hand. "Lauren give them to me…" her hand clasped round them tightly again "come on darling… give them to me"

Lauren sobbed her hand opening and dropping the pills to the floor Tanya pulled her into her arms and onto her lap on the floor "good girl… it's alright… you're going to bee fine" she cradled Lauren to her body "Max, call Joey tell him she's here".

**I'm so mean aren't I ? Back tomorrow and it's back to one chapter per day :) i'll reply to reviews later as I'm on my phone and it will take me forevvveeerrr ! Xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Joey arrived at the square just over an hour later. His journey was awful, Max hadn't really told him anything solid. Just that Lauren was safe but he didn't know how long for. When he eventually got to the square he made a panicked dash over to Tyler's, hoping Whitney would be with him.

He knocked on the door, a shadow approaching from the other side. "Joey! What you doing here?"

"I don't have time to explain… is Whitney with you ?"

"ye she's in the living room, come in" Joey followed him "It's Joey"

"Joey ! what you doing here?" Whitney proclaimed.

"It's Lauren." He said not giving too much away "I need a really big favour from you. Can you look after Amber?"

"of course we can" she nodded "is everything alright?"

"Thank you! Everything you need is in here" he handed a large bag across to her "she can't have anything with nuts in. I don't know how long I'll be, I'll get the buggy from the car… it might be overnight is that ok ?" he passed Amber across to Whitney.

"That's fine" Tyler nodded "is everything ok with Lauren?"

"I hope so".

Joey fetched the buggy for them and then made the quick dash across the square to number 5. Max was waiting with the door open as soon as he got to the steps. "where is she?"

"upstairs… she's a right mess"

**Joey to the rescue ? Or not ? Xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

**Warning: sensitive subjects covered, with upsetting scenes.**

Joey climbed the stairs, his heart beating like a drum as he got nearer. He saw the dimmed light from her room and walked in. Tanya was sitting with her as she cried on the bed. "I'll leave you too it" she whispered leaving them.

Joey waited for the door to close and sat himself next to Lauren "Baby?" Lauren's cries stopped momentarily as she turned over to look at him. "It's me…"

"Leave me alone Joey…"

"now you know I can't do that, stop being silly and talk to me, why did you run off like that? Amber was asking for you" Laurens eyes widened remembering her daughter, Joey saw the panic "she's ok…"

Before he could stop her Lauren repeated her actions from 24hours ago and fled the room. "Lauren…" he followed her to the bathroom, wedging his foot through the door before she shut and locked it. "What are you doing… babe calm down" he watched scared as she opened cupboards and draws in the room until she found what she was looking for.

She opened the bottle and tipped the remaining tablets into her hand. "Lauren no!"

Tanya and Max were up the stairs in a second as they heard Joey's plea, but they couldn't get into the room, joey having shut the door. Within a blink the tablets were in her mouth. She reached for a glass on the side and filled it with water. She was crying and coughing, spluttering as she tried and failed to swallow the tablets.

Joey grabbed the water and pulled her to face him "spit them out... spit them out Lauren" she let her mouth fall open, the sea of white pills dropping slightly from her mouth. Her reached for her chin, holding her face still as her ran his fingers inside her mouth pulling out the rest of the pills.

She began coughing as several of the pills fell to the back of her throat. "cough Lauren… baby cough them up" he patted her back several times ensuring they were all out. She leant over sobbing and spluttering.

Joey pulled her against him, but she struggled, fighting to get out of his hold "get off me… get away"

"I'm not letting you hurt yourself… not again."

"Let Me Go…please" she stopped struggling against him and let Joey set her to the floor.

Joey sat on the floor of the bathroom with Lauren slumped into his arms. He could feel her shaking against him but there was little more he could do. She was having a complete breakdown.

**so Joey got to her, and just in time by the looks of things. Lets hope Laurens ok . Back tomorrow xx**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

The door opened a little later, Tanya walking in "Did she take any?"

"no I stopped her… her wrist is bleeding though" he pulls back her top showing Tanya the reddening mark on her left wrist. "I've been putting pressure on it…"

"Did she do that today?" Tanya gasped

"I guess so… it wasn't there yesterday."

Tanya moved back over to them and gently lifter Lauren's wrist cleaning the wound. Lauren remained completely still, shocked into silence by what she'd done. "I think we need to call the doctor for her Joey…"

"no!" he said firmly.

"she's relapsed Joey…she's tried to kill herself more than once today" she got up and left the room before Joey could argue.

Lauren shifted in his arms moaning a little when she coughed.

"Babe, I'm going to take you to your room ok?" she didn't talk but nodded "ok. Hold on" Joey lifted her with ease walking them to her room and laying her gently on her bed.

"Don't leave me…"

"I wont baby…I promise you." He shuffled on the bed next to her "promise me Lauren, promise me you wont try anything like that again. Amber needs you Lauren, so do I"

He looked down and saw she had fallen to sleep, he pressed a light kiss to her head and settled himself down too.

An hour later Joey was aware of movement in the room, he looked up to see Tanya, with two police officers and a lady standing by the door.

Joey shook his head furiously and climbed from the bed "No! you are not doing this!"

"Joey she's ill!" Tanya yelled Lauren waking up.

"What's going on?" she looked around the room seeing the familiar face from the clinic "No… please no" she cried looking at Joey

"Lauren your Parents called us and told us what happened… we think it's best if you come with us" the lady nodded, the two police officers moving over to Lauren and holding her arms.

"Get off her!" Joey yelled trying to get Lauren into his hold.

"Please I'm begging you Mum…I'm not ill I just slipped up. I can't go back there I cant!"

"I'm sorry Lauren but you need help" the police acted quickly moving a sobbing Lauren down the stairs and to an awaiting car in the street. Joey ran after her trying to stop her panicking but not able to do anything.

"Joey do something…I love you" she sobbed

"Tanya please… stop them! You can't do this to her. We have a baby! She has a daughter" his words trailed off as Lauren screamed the car door shutting as she was forced into the back of the car.

Her hand pressed against the window staring as the car pulled off an "I love you" mumbled to Joey as she went.

Joey stared after the car as it vanished out of sight. Why had her parents done this to her?

He turned to face Max and Tanya "You have no idea the damage you've just caused…I was handling it. You fix it and fix it now"

"She's our daughter, Joey" Tanya replied "there's nothing you can do about that. Whilst she's a danger to herself and others the unit is the best place for her and deep down you can't deny that"

Joey threw his head back in frustration, "You just don't get it, do you? That place will make her think we've given up on her. You two might have done but I certainly ain't. She's just stressed, Tan. You of all people should know what it's like bringing up a kid at such a young age. Lauren blames herself for Amber getting ill and you doing this just makes her think she's right"

"Joey" Tanya sighed as he began to walk away "where're you going?"

"To see my daughter and see if I can sort this mess out" he informed her

Tanya scoffed and turned to her husband who looked as impressed as Joey… "What?"

"Why did you do it, Tan?" he questioned

"Are you seriously asking me that?! She's ill, Max, she needs help. Why do you care anyway? You don't give a stuff about her, haven't done since the day I told you I was pregnant. You'll have to take her things to her tomorrow, I'm working" she proclaimed, pushing past him and back into the house.

"I won't do it" he informed her shaking his head "I hate that place as much as she does. You're the one that put her there, so you take her things to her, it's about time I stuck up for her"

"Fine, I'll get someone to cover the salon and do everything on my own, as always" she sighed "out of everyone, I thought you'd be on my side"

"There are no sides to this, Tan" he replied "she don't belong in there, end of story. Joey's right, you need to sort this mess out. Your granddaughter's over the road without a Mum, so think about that"

Max left the kitchen and made his way out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

**So bad Tanya's back in business... is there anything Joey can do to stop Lauren being admitted back to rehab? Xx**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Joey sat in the living room of the Moon household, trying to call The Meadow clinic to get some information on what to do. Amber was sleeping on Whitney's lap and Joey couldn't help but smile; she looked so much like her Mummy. He felt so angry with everyone, even himself. It hadn't even been an hour and he was already missing her like you wouldn't believe.

At first Joey was unable to get any information as he wasn't a next of kin or her parent, so after a rather heated phone call to Max, Joey had convinced him to call the clinic and give them permission to share Lauren's personal information with him. He waited a good hour before there was any progress and eventually someone came to the other end of the line who knew what they were talking about… "Mr. Branning?"

"Speaking" he informed them

"I've been given consent to tell you this by Lauren's father. She's been sectioned" the person on the other end of the phone line explained "I know it sounds bad but it's not as bad as it sounds. Her mother made the call and it was backed up by medical opinion so Miss. Branning has been detained under section three"

"What does that mean exactly?" he inquired, getting frustrated with all the terminology they were using.

"Section three allows us to keep Lauren for up to 28 days whilst she's assessed and diagnosed" the person replied "you have 14 days to appeal…"

"Right, and how do I go about that?" he questioned

"It's not recommended, Mr. Branning" the person admitted "if Lauren has been admitted to the clinic then a medical professional believes something is wrong. Appeals are very traumatic for all involved"

"So what do I do then? Just sit and let her stay in there thinking no one gives a damn?" he asked "Because she needs to be home"

"We provide the best care possible here at Meadow Clinic, Mr. Branning" the person informed Joey "I assure you of that. Once Lauren's awake she'll be assessed and we'll go from there"

Joey sighed, realising he was fighting a losing battle… "How is she now?"

"She's okay" the person replied "sleeping and will be well looked after when she wakes. My advice to you is to call back tomorrow morning when the doctors have been around about 11am. We'll have more information for you then"

"Okay" he sighed "thanks, goodbye"

"What's happening?" Tyler inquired as he walked back into the room as Joey hung up

"Well I can't do anything till tomorrow" he informed him "so I guess nothing"

Tyler smiled and placed his hand on Joey's shoulder "You can have Ant's room tonight if you want? He, Mum and Dad are visiting Frankie. Anything you need, just ask, yeah? We wanna help you and Lauren, right, Whit?"

"Yeah" she replied, smiling at Joey warmly "I'm mates with Lauren and the last time she was admitted to the Meadow she was so much better by the time she was released. I know it's not what you want but if she is ill, it's the best place for her"

Joey was sat staring at the his phone on the table waiting for it to ring. He hadn't moved for the last hour and was really starting to think there was something wrong with his phone. He'd called at half 11, as he'd been told to do the night before, but was told someone would call him back. Unfortunately for Joey, he still hadn't got any calls and when he'd rang the clinic for the 8th time no one answered.

"Joey I've got to get to work" Whitney sighed looking at him from the doorway, Amber on her hip. She moved into the room and sat next to him. "she will be alright Joey"

He looked at her and took Amber "what if she's not though Whitney ay ?"

"She will be. I know she will" the determination in her voice was a somewhat comfort to Joey "I'll be back around 5 if you want me to look after Amber again ?"

He shook his head "I wanna spend some time with her, she'll be missing Lauren as much as I am"

Whitney soon left the two of them alone, Joey still in the same position but with the addition of Amber on his lap. Joey was playing with her when his phone rang. He answers quickly trying to keep Amber's sounds to a minimum.

"Hello"

"Joe..." his heart stopped when he heard her voice, it was totally unexpected.

"Babe. God I'm so happy to hear your voice."

Lauren sighed "I haven't got long… The doctors want to keep me in."

"What? Why?" he could hear her heavy breathing at the other end of the line and knew she was crying "oh baby no, don't cry"

"I'm sorry, it's just, they think I'm ill Joey… mum thinks I'm sick and I'm not. The Doctors want to monitor me. They said two days. But they said that last time and it was more than two days Joey, they all lied to me…I know I need to be punished and this is it is "

He took a breath and exhaled "I promise you Lauren, I will never lie to you. I'm going to do all I can to get you out of there, baby. Your Dad agrees with me to Lo, we're going to talk to whoever we can. And Punished? Baby you've done nothing wrong, tell me you get that Lo ? "

"Ok… will you come and see me if they make me stay?"

"Of course I will" Joey heard someone's voice in the background.

"I've got to go Joey…" she cried a little "I love you"

"I love you to beautiful, I promise you I'll see you real soon." There was a mumbled response, and then a different voice came to the phone.

"Hi, Joey isn't it, Laurens partner?"

"Ye that's right" he frowned at the unfamiliar voice.

"I'm Lauren's Doctor" She explained "I know Lauren's just told you that we want to keep her in" Joey responded, explaining how Lauren was feeling and why she felt like that. " right I see… well I can understand her anxiety, but I really do only want to keep her in for a two days. I just want to make sure she's well enough to go home, to be around your daughter."

Joey gasped "I trust Lo, completely with Amber"

"it's not weather you do, it's if she trusts herself. I had a counselling session with her this morning, I was shocked by what she told me. Lauren didn't want to kill herself, she didn't want the attention, she felt she needed to punish herself because of what happened with Amber"

Joey rubbed his hand across his forehead and looked at his daughter "it was an accident"

"I know that and You know that, but Lauren doesn't, she blames herself like every new mother does, but…"

"but she felt like she needed to be punished, one bad action deserves another bad action in return" he said back "it'd something her parents drilled into her when she was little"

"I did wonder..." there was a rustle of paper at the other end "Maybe you could bring Amber in ?"

"is that allowed?" joey asked

"of course, I think seeing the two of you may just be what she needs."

**So how will joeys visit go ? This story is wrapping up very soon and i'll be posting a new story this time next week so look out for that xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Joey arrived at the clinic later that day, after conversation with his Mum on the phone, he'd decided Lauren needed to see Amber, so despite his slight hesitation he'd brought her along. He stood outside the clinic, looking at the exterior. Other than the Words "meadow clinic" on the sign by the door, it looked much friendlier than he was expecting. He walked into the reception area and decided it looked like a hotel, well that part at least. Reading the different floors he didn't really know where Lauren would be.

"Can I help you sir?" a sweet voice echoed to him

"Erm ye, I'm visiting Lauren Branning, I don't really know where to be" he juggled Amber on his hip as she started to fidget.

"Dada!" she pointed to something across the small room

"In a minute baby girl" he turned back to the receptionist who as laughing at Amber's face. "sorry you were saying?"

"She's very cute" she grinned

"Ye too cute to say no too aren't you baby? Missing Mummy I think" Joey's grin melted into a slightly lesser one as he thought about Lauren.

"well if you go through the doors and keep following the corridor down you'll come to another desk. Lauren's doctor will meet you there"

"Thanks" Joey followed her directions and reached the desk where another woman was waiting, but she seemed to be awaiting his arrival.

"Ah ! Mr Branning I take it ?"

"Joey please" he shook her hand "can you say hi Amber?" the little girl shying away into her father's shoulder. Joey and the doctor laughing "you little monkey" he smiled.

"Maybe seeing Mummy will make you less shy ay?" the doctor looked at Amber and then to Joey "Lauren doesn't know you're coming, she's in her room. She was drawing the last time I checked on her" she began to lead them down the corridor and through some doors that were passcoded. They Came to a stop outside a door and the doctor tapped on it lightly. "Lauren…" she pushed the door open and Joey could see his girl again "you've got some visitors".

Lauren frowned and placed the pencil in her hand down on the desk. Her eyes lit up as  
Joey walked in with Amber, "look who's come to see you"

**Hope your all having a lovely bank holiday ! I'll be posting again later so let me know your thoughts ! Only 4 chapters left ! Xx**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Joey…" she was up from her seat and running towards him but stopped dead when she noticed Amber. The little girl looked between her parents, smiling brightly for her Mummy. Joey noticed the doctor hadn't left yet and he was wondering if she was expecting a reaction from Lauren, that would need her intervention. "You brought Amber?" she whispered.

"She missed her Mummy." Lauren blinked but didn't move "are you ok babe?" a slight nod. "What's the matter ay?"

"I think you should go"

"Lo?"

"You shouldn't have brought her here Joey. I'm bad news" Joey looked towards the doctor who nodded, she shut the door and left.

"Sit down baby…" Joey followed her and sat on the bed, Amber on his lap. "Why do you want us to go ?"

She took a breath, staring at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "Because I hurt her Joey"

He shook his head "no you didn't. She's been asking for you Lauren. She misses you."

"I miss her too"

"Why don't you hold her ay?" she was a little hesitant but nodded. Joey let go of his hold on their daughter, and she shuffled her way across to her Mummy needing no encouragement. Amber sat herself on Laurens lap a her head resting on her chest.

"Hi Little girl" Lauren kissed her head gently "Mummy's so sorry for making you sick beautiful…I promise you I'll make it up to you. Lots of hugs and kisses" Amber smiled up at her and placed her hand up to Laurens Mouth "ye lots of kisses". Lauren held her tightly, closing her eyes. "I love you so much"

Joey smiled and felt himself fill with pride, he knew she could do it "I spoke to your doctor, she seems nice?"

"she is, she promised me it really is only two days unless she thinks I need help"

"you just need to help yourself babe, she told me why you did what you did" Laurens eyes darted down to the bed. "You know they were wrong Lauren, you don't need to punish yourself. It was an accident. The things they taught you when you were little babe, they're all a load of shit"

She let out a giggle and covered Amber's ears "you can't say that !" he looked a little guilty " it's just so hard to forgot what you know to be right Joe."

"we'll work it out baby, I promise you... we'll go home and live our lives to the Max ! You me and our beautiful baby "

**so we have a breakthrough and a very happy family ! Back tomorrow xx**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

As promised Lauren was released from the clinic two days later. Joey had picked her up with Max on her release, it taking quite a lot of convincing that Max was on her side despite everything. Joey's Mum was looking after Amber for the day so Lauren wasn't overwhelmed by everything.

They sat side by side in the back of Max's car, an unusual silence between them. The two of them seemed to be holding their breaths in case they said something that would cause a reaction. A reaction that would then lead to a chain of reactions. So instead, they stayed silent. The occasional glance and heavy breath shared between them breaking the silence.

"You two ok?" Max asked

Joey glanced at Lauren who was staring out of the window "Babe? You alright" she gave a little nod and a gentle smile "We'll be home soon and you can do whatever you like… we could watch movies or anything"

"you have university" Joey suddenly clicked on to what she was so nervous about. He'd Completely forgotten about what would happen when he went back to university. Granted he only had a couple of weeks left before he returned in following September.

"I've sorted it with my tutor. And Mum and Alice have offered help to. Alice says she can help out when she doesn't have sixth form, and Mum's offered to come every day I'm not there."

"I'd like that" Lauren nodded "Do you have to go back to uni right away" he could hear her voice catch.

"No I have today and tomorrow off then I'm back Monday. Will that be ok?" he moved her hair behind her ear, a smile gracing her lions as she leant into his hand.

"That sounds good."

*JL*JL*JL*

Max and Lauren were sat alone in Joey and Lauren's flat. It didn't seem to be too uncomfortable between them until Joey went to his Mum's to get Amber.

"Have you eaten today? I could cook something for you and Joey?" Lauren frowned at him "ok I can order something in for you?"

She chuckled "never were a good cook were you? At least you never nearly killed in of us." She sighed fiddling with her fingers.

"you can get that thought out of your head right now, it wasn't your fault." She shrugged "Did your Mum ever tell you how you got that scar on you head?"

"This one?" she asked pointing to the faded line across her forehead. Max nodded. "No…"

"Well I had taken you for a walk, you were about two and you were into everything, your Mum had warned me you would try and run off and climb on things. I wasn't around you much when you were young Lauren, I worked a lot so I didn't know much about what you were like, just what your Mum told me. Anyway, thinking I knew best I let you walk to the park, the little one that was about five minutes from the house"

"I remember that park…" she smiled thinking of all the times she'd played there as a child.

"you held so tight to my hand so you didn't fall, but when we got to the park you toddled off and tried to climb up the slide and you fell off…I was too busy trying to think of my next car auction I didn't even realise you'd fallen until you screamed."

"Dad…"

"we all make mistakes Lauren, and it's hard to let your kids out of your sight after anything happens, but you have to move on from it. What happened with you was my fault. Amber being allergic to nuts isn't yours ok?"

"I feel like I failed her though, parents are meant to protect their kids ain't they? Stop them getting hurt."

Max leaned over and held her face softly into his hands "I haven't protected you have you ? You're hurting. Your there for Amber and have been since the day she was born. I've been awful to you Lauren, not just your pregnancy but when you were ill and when you first told us you were seeing Joey." She shook her head "I mean it Lauren"

He folded his arms around her let her lean against him "I really love him Daddy"

"I know you do babe…I know you do."

**so views and reviews have trailed off for this story now... so i'll be posting the last two chapter tonight :) big thank you to all the reviewers of this story hope you enjoy the last few chapters xx**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Joey had returned home to see a much more relaxed Lauren, whatever Max had said had worked, she even seemed to be getting on with her Dad which was even more of a surprise.

Max had stayed for dinner as per request and even helped Lauren out Amber to bed. It had got to about half 7 when he went to leave. The Father daughter due gave lingering hugs as he left, with promised to calm her every day.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Lauren. I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too"

They waved Max off and made themselves comfortable in front of the TV. Although the TV was on, it wasn't getting much attention, Joey and Lauren were too intent on watching each other. Joey picked up the TV remote from the arm of the chair and flicked the TV off.

"I was watching that!" Lauren frowned at him

"Really what was going on then?" he realised his eyebrow and Lauren just smirked "exactly come on, let's go to bed"

"I'm not tired" she groaned pouting as Joey pulled them both up from the sofa.

"who said anything about sleeping?" he chuckled Laurens eyes widening as he sauntered from the room. She heard the tell tale noise of clothes hitting the floor. She swallowed deeply and sighed walking to the room "Beds cold without you Lauren" .

**I'll be back in an hour :) xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

Epilogue

Lauren was in a Complete daze, she'd never really pictured this day… no tell a lie, she'd always pictured this day. She just couldn't believe how quickly the time had gone since Joey had even brought it up in conversation.

"Lauren are you ready ? we need to go" Max popped his head around her bedroom door, Amber in his arms, dressed all pretty in her dress, her hair scooped into two little pigtails.

"Two minutes…" she called placing her locket around her neck.

"Lauren, we don't have two minutes, you can't keep Joey waiting" Max smiled as she turned around. She looked beautiful, a knee length dress covered in lace, perfectly different for Lauren "You look amazing Lauren. Doesn't Mummy look like a princess Amber?" she nodded snuggling into her Granddad.

"Thanks Dad" she wiped at her tears that had been threatening to fall all morning. "right come on we going or what?"

Max was brought from his daydream and nodded "yes… come on we're late as it is"

*JL*JL*JL*

Lauren got out of the car, a rather excited Amber in her booster seat "are we there Mummy?"

"Yes baby we're here… come on" Lauren held her hand out and helped Amber down from the car. "you excited to see Daddy"

"I missed him" she nodded eagerly taking Laurens hand "will Daddy be dressed like a prince?"

Max smiled at his granddaughter and swept her into his arms causing a flood of giggles "I'd hope he is… this is a big day for Daddy and Mummy" .

They could hear the music playing as they neared the venue, it sounded quite busy with chatter and laughing "There's lots of People in there Dad"

"of course there is Lauren, Abi's already there with Alice and Sara. They're just waiting for us" she nodded and pulled her dress out straight. Tucking her hair behind her ear and securing it with the floral slide she had.

"lets go" Max held Amber's hand tightly as the three of them walked in a row and into the building. They were given instructions of where to go, so they walked through the outside area. There were seats set out in rows all filled with people. There were flowers at the sides and the music was playing softly.

"Lauren over here!"

"Nanna!" Amber ran towards Sara, Lauren and Max following. They took their seats, Lauren in the end seat. She felt a little exposed.

"I've just seen Joey he's so nervous" Sara smiled "mind you, I'm nervous and you look..."

"I'm actually shaking and I'm not the one graduating"

"Can I have your attention please?" all the guests simmered down and a silence fell upon them as the ceremony began.

Amber had climbed across from Sara and had ended up back in her Mum's lap as she tried to see her Daddy. "I no see Daddy, Mummy!" Lauren shushed her as the first of the people were called up on stage.

"Miss Scarlet Adams, Mr Lucas Armstrong…" she zones out temporarily, only snapping back to reality when she felt movement in her arms "Mr Joseph Branning".

"Daddy!" Amber pulled out of Laurens arms and ran towards the stage.

"Amber no!" Lauren tried to move to get her back but it was too late.

As Joey stepped on the stage to receive his scroll and graduation cap, Amber clambered up the steps, her little legs having to really stretch to reach each one. The audience were watching as she tried her hardest to run towards him.

"Amber…" Joey grinned bending down and holding her hand

"Daddy" she smiled and that was it, there and then his whole world completed. He lifted her into his arms and walked towards the man who was awarding the certificates.

"Mr Joseph Branning, Graduating with a 1st in sports coaching" he shook his hand and allowed the hat to be placed in his head.

"Thank you" Joey turned towards the audience seeing them all aww'ing, but his eyes connected on Laurens. She had made her way to the side of the stage and was watching them with pride. Joey laughed as Amber took the cap off his head and put it on her own.

"Mummy Look at Me!"

Lauren wiped away her tears and laughed "That's Daddy's baby girl"

Joey walked down the stairs ignoring calls for him to go back to have his pictures taken. Lauren took Amber's hand and went to walk back to their seats. "Lauren one more thing, just before you go…" he stepped down and stood in front of her. "I've wanted to do this for the last three years, since you had our beautiful baby. Marry me Lauren…"

Her eyes widened as he got down on one knee "Joey…"

"Say yes Mummy!" Amber yelled, Joey smiling.

"Well? We've got an audience "

"well if I must" she pulled him up and kissed him, Joey spinning her around. "I love you, I love you, I love you"

"I love you too".

**So they got their happy ending ! Thanks for all the reviews for this story, hope you enjoyed it and keep your eyes peeled for my new story ! Xxx**


End file.
